Strand DEAD!
by WhiteGloves
Summary: An unlikely story reached Katsura about Gintoki wanting to kill himself. He decided to pay his friend a visit- but then everything just ended up in usual chaos and explosions the Yorozuya leader was used to after his long acquaintance with the long haired samurai! But what is this warning by Hijikata? What is the Bakufu up to? Is someone's life hanging by a hair strand? Heads up!
1. Chapter 1

*** Strand DEAD***

_by: **WhiteGloves**_

_"Ever since childhood we've dreamed of being pirates. _

_We're looking for the fabled treasure they called_

_'One-Pack! Right, Zura?"~_ **Gintoki Sakata**

**(**Eccentric Samurais on the loose!)

~**Enjoy reading!**~

* * *

A pale skinned Yato girl with Chinese clothing was walking on the road with a boy wearing glasses conversing seriously that day. As they passed down the side of the road their conversation went on like this.

"Kagura-chan we shouldn't make conclusions like that."

"But it's true. I really heard Gin-chan talking to his sleep about killing himself. It's been three days since then, Shinpachi, and then I saw him this morning with a long rope on his hands. You think he'll finally do it, Shinpachi?"

"Why do you seem excited at the prospect?" the glasses man accused, "But no... I won't believe it till he actually does it. You know Gin-chan doesn't roll like that."

"Yeah but his consume of strawberry milk has been low lately."

"Eh? No way... that's a bad sign...we should hurry up and buy him some of it then."

And the two continued talking, not noticing a monk sitting with crossed legs at the side of the road holding a shakujo staff with him. He was wearing a black haori on top of his white one in attempt to disguise himself for he was a very_ popular_ man in public. He goes through many disguises but this time he was wearing a monk's clothing. He heard the two Yoruzuya members and raised his head a little but with eyes still invisible because of the _kasa_ he was wearing.

Minutes later the same monk was seen strolling along the side walk of Kabuki district.

_"If you have time to think about a beautiful end... why not live beautifully till the end?"_

"Is what he said," the long black haired monk said and walked on. He was joined shortly by a large white creature and together they walked with most of the people staring and pointing at them.

The next scene found the same monk with black hair in the Yorozuya quarters with its familiar building on sight. It was then that the monk raised his eyes to reveal a placid looking face with fair features and olive brown eyes.

It was Kotarou Katsura—the Nobleman of Fury. He stared at the Yorozuya door without any indication of wanting to make his presence known for then something was still on his mind.

Seconds later and still no movement came from the Joui faction leader.

Then the white costume beside him shifted a little and rose what appeared to be a wooden board that says— _Why are we here?_

Katsura turned to his faithful sidekick.

"Well... it's not like we're here on a business, Elizabeth." He answered as he looked at the shoji door with a serious face, "it's just bothering to hear those kids talk about Gintoki like that. I can't believe I would hear them say that."

Elizabeth stared at the long haired samurai and inclined his head on one side.

Katsura batted his eyelids once with eyes focused on the door as he continued—

"They were saying Gintoki was on the verge of killing himself. That is absurd."

He turned to Elizabeth with a straight face—like he usually does.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. I do not believe a single word they said. Gintoki is not a person to commit such a lowly act just because of some worldly reason of consuming less strawberry. How childish. Yiie, I know Sakata Gintoki better than anyone. He wouldn't kill himself so pathetically like that even if he is living so pathetically like this."

He looked back at the door and raised a hand to the handle.

"No. I believe in Gintoki Sakata and to prove that... I shall say hi."

The shoji door was opened.

"I'm sorry for intruding, Gintok—" Katsura started and then stopped—

For then what appeared in front of his eyes was the silver haired samurai and Yorozuya leader, Gintoki Sakata, on top of a chair with his hands around a noose and seemed to be in the act of putting his head on it.

Katsura stared hard and long at him.

Gintoki did the same.

Silence fell in the room.

Then Elizabeth raised his white board with a large exclamation point and question mark on it.

Gintoki blinked and then opened his mouth—

"Yo—Zur—"

There was a strong head collision and a loud crash— the next thing Gintoki found himself flattened on the wall with Katsura desperately clinging on his waist.

"What are you doing—Gintoki?!" the Joui leader shouted with an apparent look of shock on his face.

"I—I'd would'b lide to— asd you the seyb ding...!?" the silver haired samurai muttered through his flattened face.

"Why are you killing yourself?" Katsura went on desperately as he tackled Gintoki, "are you really that desperate to leave this world, Gintoki!? Open your mouth and speak to me!"

An angry vein popped out of the permed silver head as he pulled it from the wall and shouted—

"I'll open your deranged brain if you don't let go of me, Zura!"

Minutes later we found the silver haired samurai, Gintoki, with his dead pan eyes, staring at his considered _lunatic_ old friend from across the couch where he usually meets his visitors. Katsura, without his kasa hat, was now sipping his tea quietly with his eyes closed and calm demeanour.

But the Yorozuya leader knew better than to believe this guy was_ calm_. No. There was no _calm _in this idiot's vocabulary. If anything—it was the absolute opposite for Katsura Kotaro was like a ticking bomb. Too dangerous if not properly watched over.

Absolutely just like an _idiot._

"Could you repeat what you just said, Zura?" he went on.

The Joui leader put his tea down first before making a solemn eye contact with the silver haired man.

"It's not _Zura. _It's Katsura! And I said I can help you with whatever it is that is bothering you."

Gintoki didn't bat an eye

"And why would I ask help from you, Zura? Someone like you who's always on the run because his face is plastered all over the wanted list of Edo. Someone like you with unused brain should be avoided no matter the cost, Zura. You're not the type to be asked help from—rather—you should really be ignored."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"And why would I ask for help again—what is my problem?"

"_Leader_ was saying something disturbing about you taking your life."

"I think you are disturbing. No—you're mentality is really disturbing."

"Gintoki, stop messing around."

"No—if there's anyone in danger of killing himself between us it's not me, Zura. How many bombs have you set off lately against the Shinsengumi?"

"I only manage to put three bombs on their car this morning but my plan was thwarted when Okita blew the cars on his own upon detecting mine. And it_'s not Zura! _It's Katsura!"

"Now who wants to die between us?"

"I do not intend to die that easily. At least I do not plan to take my own life."

"What made you think I'd kill myself?"

"Then what exactly were you doing awhile ago?"

"Oh that?" Gintoki looked up at the rope at the top of their head and then looked at his companion, "that's a trap I set to hunt down _stalkers._ I've been having problems about them lately."

Katsura took this explanation into consideration and then took his kasa on the table and put it on his head.

"I see. So that's what it was. I'm glad you're not killing yourself."

"I'll be glad if you do."

"I'll come visit again, Gintoki. Do tell leader and Shinpachi-kun I came by."

"There's no need for you to visit at all unless I want my—"

A loud explosion came—and the door was blown into smitten—leaving Gintoki staring into a space towards the doorway. Katsura tapped Gintoki's shoulder.

"Until we meet again, Gintoki—HAHAHAHA!"

"No, wait... why did you let them chase you here, Zura!?"

But the Joui leader had already jumped at the Yorozuya's window—destroying it completely as well with Elizabeth on the lead.

"Katsura!" Okita Sogo shouted as he pointed his bazooka toward the escaping terrorist but Gintoki stood in front of him angrily.

"What the hell are you doing!? You're blowing up my house, Okita-_kun_!"

"That's for affiliating yourself with a wanted man, Yorozuya," said a man smoking by the destroyed door—the Shinsengumi Vice Captain— Hijikata Toshiiro.

"That doesn't justify you destroying other people's houses!"

"That doesn't justify Katsura for blowing three of our cars." Okita pointed out.

"You blew it up, oi!"

"Then let's call it a payback." Sogo shrugged indifferently.

"Why do I have to pay for that sick bastards doing! I'm living peacefully here!"

"So I see," Hijikata looked over Gintoki's silver hair and saw a noose there, "really living on the edge are we? Sogo, go send a team and search for Katsura."

Sogo left without another word, making Gintoki point his hand at the open doorway.

"Hey—what am I suppose to do with my door!? Do you know how many times I've had to change that door in a month? Don't you think of the inconvenience of it to my clients?"

"Like you had many anyways."

"You're one of them!"

"Shut it! How many destroyed cars and buildings and injured men do you think Shinsengumi has had ever since Katsura and his band of terrorist came, huh?"

"That wouldn't have been double if you controlled that sadistic commander of yours!"

Hijikata and Gintoki bared fangs at each other until a Shinsengumi came by the door again.

"Vice Captain! We've sighted Katsura!"

"Block all other exits wherever he is!" Hijikata ordered, then turning to Gintoki, he added, "the Bakufu is not happy with the casualties Katsura and the Joui faction had been making for the past weeks."

"Doesn't that mean you guys need to polish yourself more?" the Yorozuya leader raised an eyebrow, "It'll take more than you guys to catch an idiot like that."

Hijikata smirked darkly.

"That's what I'm saying. The Bakufu isn't happy with Katsura anymore. They've already started moving. I heard a special squad of Amantos were dispatched for Katsura already. Not even a strand of his long hair may escape these guys."

Silence greeted Hijikata's words.

"Are they brainless fools too?" Gintoki picked his nose casually, "because _if_ they aren't, then they may just have added unnecessary casualty after that guy."

Hijikata Toshiiro eyed Gintoki. And then gave a final smirk.

"You samurais really stick to each other, don't you?"

And with his back on the silver haired Yorozuya, he disappeared on the corner of the door, leaving Gintoki staring at his destroyed door quietly.

"_What a pain in the ass these guys are."_

* * *

**~to be continued~**

**A/N:** _Poor Gintoki and his Door!_

_Always caught up with bazookas and Katsura's!_

_Life is full of explosions, huh? Blades will be clashing in the next chapter!_

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

*** Strand DEAD***

**2**

_by: **WhiteGloves**_

_"The best lives are those that are lived while getting a little dirty."_

**~Gintoki Sakata~**

**(**Yorozuya enemy on the loose!)

~**Enjoy reading!**~

* * *

There was a sound of hammer on a nail. It went like that for a few seconds...

"Um... Gin-san...?" Shinpachi tried to speak with eyes levelled as he stood by with shoulder hunched and face almost expressionless.

"Huh?" there was a continuous sound of hammer.

"Um... ano... what exactly happened here?"

"Can't you guess? Some neurotic bastards came to pay a visit and blew the whole damn door up."

"Yeah... you just said that...Katsura-san and the Shinsengumi huh..." Shinpachi pointed upward, "but that doesn't explain why we don't have a roof."

Gintoki looked up the place where the usual dark ceiling of his roof now gone and replaced by the blue sky with a bird hanging on it. The Yorozuya leader stared up at and gave a short pause. Shinpachi then pointed to a _thing_ Kagura was playing with a stick on the floor—it was a live thing squiggling while its whole body was tied with a rope—something quite familiar to a woman ninja.

"Never mind that," Gintoki muttered turning to his work, "just a casualty."

"The roof's the casualty?" Shinpachi turned to the woman on the floor with eyes not visible on his glasses. "You sacrificed a roof just to catch Sarutobi-san. And Gin-san just where exactly are you hammering that nail?"

The Yorozuya leader stood there by the window and was continuously hammering a nail on the wall.

"You just like to pretend you're hammering on something so that people who walked by would think you are repairing the house, aren't you?"

Gintoki did not respond but continued hammering.

"So I'm correct?" Shinpachi gave up, "you don't want people to think you're not doing anything about the destroyed roof and door aren't you? Why don't you just really do it so you can _really_ finish something!"

"I told you Gin-chan's trying to kill himself, Shinpachi," Kagura got up from her position. "He'll hammer his head there later."

"Hey!" the leader turned to the Yato girl, "so you two really gave Zura that stupid idea! No wonder that stupid guy went here and destroyed the place in the process!"

"Yiee, we didn't know Katsura-san was there Gin-san," the megane boy answered, "If we did we wouldn't have told him a thing."

"Yeah, coz Zura believes what he hears." Kagura piped up, "We know he's that stupid."

"Stop calling someone stupid when you're the one spreading that stupid idea!" went Gintoki.

"But you called him stupid so we call him stupid, what are being so stupid for, Gin-chan?"

"Oi, where did you learn that _stupid_ language, Kagura? If your old man hears you he will cry."

"It's probably because of some stupid adult I have around me."

"You talking about your teacher at school? Want me to talk to that stupid teacher? Huh?"

"It's okay. You're more stupid than my teacher so you can talk to yourself, Gin-chan."

"Hey, that's enough stupid talk you two" Shinpachi raised his voice, "it's stupid enough for you two to argue about pointless things and like I said—we really didn't know Katsura-san was there."

"He's probably wearing something weird again that's why we didn't notice him," Kagura grabbed a piece of the roof and threw it away so that she could sit on the couch it was lying on while Gintoki resumed hammering a nail, "Maybe he was that dog Sadaharu was chasing awhile ago."

"Er... I don't think so, Kagura-chan."

"Then that old man with a bent spinal cord?"

"That's possible."

"He might just be a poop on the ground," Gintoki said too with the resume of the hammer sound.

"Zura really likes his costumes." Kagura finally concluded, "so if criminals wear costume they don't get caught, huh?"

"That only works on certain shows," Gintoki went to the table and took a strawberry Kagura and Shinpachi bought for him from the store, all the while the sound of a hammer on nail continuing, "say if you tie your hair like a sailor moon you won't easily be recognized or when you wear an armour and your arms still stretch like rubber you won't easily be known."

"I think you're referring to some real show there, Gin-chan." Shinpachi looked over the window where the sound of hammering was still progressing, "and you've finally decided to use a cassette tape to play the sound of the hammer, huh?"

"Anyways, disguises only works for a time being," the Yorozuya leader raised his strawberry pack up the blue sky where it shielded his eyes from the sunlight, "it will still not mask who you really are."

"But Zura is the same no matter what outfit he wears." Kagura mentioned with a strawberry pack on her hands too, "and he would always introduce his real name even though he is a wanted man."

Gintoki grabbed the left pack of strawberry milk away from Kagura all the while saying— "That's because even _he_ can't disguise his stupidity."

"Speaking of Katsura-san," Shinpachi looked thoughtful for awhile, "I heard news around the Jouishishi is becoming violent as of late... have you asked Katsura-san about that, Gin-san?"

The Yorozuya leader who was already sitting comfortably on his throne behind his desk looked up at the glasses boy quietly.

"That guy never tells me anything about his group's activity."

"Well, it's kind of serious lately," the megane boy looked at the silver haired leader with a little frown, "I heard a building was attacked yesterday with a number of casualties..."

"Well, is there any Shinsengumi and Shogun present there at that time? Zura doesn't bother with anything that isn't connected with them. That guy and his obsession with the Bakufu."

"N-no..." Shinpachi shook his head, "there aren't any of them there like that. I heard it was a bank, Gin-chan and that after attacking it they took a huge sum of money—"

"That _isn't _Zura's group then."

Shimura Shinpachi and Kagura both looked up at the Yorozuya leader who has already put both legs on top of the table and arms behind his head.

"Zura isn't the type to do something low like that," the silver haired samurai simply said with eyes closed, "if he's planning to blow something up he'll even blow that money you're talking about."

_"Is that so?"_

Kagura and Shinpachi looked immediately by the door and saw someone standing there. Gintoki opened his eyes and it immediately fell on a tall, black haired man wearing a long grey cloak and dark boots. His long face was hidden behind a large amount of black hair covering his face and with only a moustache visible on sight.

The moment Gintoki saw him he knew it was a bad sight. He didn't like the man's smell. The Yorozuya leader then straightened from his chair and eyed the visitor quietly.

"_Yhwach_," Gintoki said without prelude.

"Eh?" Shinpachi turned to his leader in surprise, "you know him, Gin-chan?"

"Not really. I just felt like saying it. Don't even know that language."

"And here I thought there was really an important work going on," the unknown man said as he surveyed the place with his sharp eyes, "and here I see a cassette tape. And three minor people."

"Oi, oi," Gintoki reached his pinky finger up his nose, "you just came in the door and you tell us we're the minor characters? We've been rambling here for an hour with all the screen time..."

"I do not know what you're talking about," the man said with a straight look at Gintoki, as he straightened to face them. "but I see... _you are strong._ Well then, I only came here to gather information about the Jouishishi leader _Katsura Kotaro._ You guys were just talking about him, weren't you? And here I was wondering why the Vice Captain of the Shinsenguimi told me not to waste my time on fools like you when in fact," his eyes sharpened, "you know that leader of terrorist quite well."

"Don't you know its manners to first introduce yourself, you second rate fool?" Gintoki stood up slowly from his chair as did Kagura and Shinpachi with their eyes lingering.

"That's right, second rate!" Kagura pointed at the man, making Shinpachi turn to his comrades.

"Why second rate?"

"Because we're first rates, Shinpachi!" the Yato girl answered proudly.

"Er... is that something to be proud about?"

The man by the door continued gazing at them.

"Well?" he went on, "where is Katsura Kotaro?"

"We have nothing to tell you about that idiot's group but we do have a stalker tied right up here if you want to take her." Gintoki suddenly said with a look of deep indifference on his face, "You'll have to catch that guy on your own and stop relying on innocent civilians. Tough job for you."

The black haired man's eyes glinted.

"Are you covering for Katsura Kotaro and hiding relevant information about him?"

"Are you covering your face with your hair to hide your old scary face?" Gintoki looked as apathetic as ever, making the unknown man take note of his appearance carefully.

"I see we won't be seeing each other in the eye then?" the unknown man said with a final look around the three Yorozuya members, "What a pity but I'll be getting what I want sooner. It's only a matter of time before the Jouishishi finally falls down. For the peace of this country."

"You heard what I said," the Yorozuya leader's voice came again, making the man eye him, "_Zura_ won't do something as _low_ as robbing a bank."

"You don't listen to news quite often, do you?" challenged the stranger.

"Don't underestimate me," the silver haired samurai answered, "I've always been updated with Ketsuno Anna on the program."

"Jouishishi's attacks aren't only about that bank from neither yesterday nor the bombing this morning. They've been doing all the major attacks in the country recently, killing innocent civilians and authorities."

"No way!" Shinpachi found his voice with fist closed, "Katsura-san won't do anything like that! He may be an idiot but he won't harm people pointlessly!"

"That's what you say. We believe differently. He's been sighted to most of these places."

The Yorozuya all stared up at the man in surprise. It was clear they couldn't believe their ears. That was when the man turned his back at them, making Shinpachi suddenly aware of silence. Even Gintoki noticed it and with a little crease on his eyebrows, he looked over to the cassette playing his hummer tune.

It wasn't playing anymore.

"When did he...?" Shinpachi gulped as he realized what had just happened.

"It's better for you to really fix your place than to play around with that thing," the black haired man said with a final gesture of his hand.

The Yorozuya all stared at the tall man with Gintoki's eyes still the same as ever.

"Hey," he quietly said, "who are you?"

The man in the grey cloak stopped on his tracks just a few feet from what remained of the door. His tall appearance was then made menacing with the sudden appearance of three more creatures behind him. Surprisingly—the ones behind him were not human like him—they were _Amantos._

"These guys...!" the megane boy said with eyes flickering as he saw their shoulders in full arms and weapons with a badge of authority on them. The Tendoshu army in broad daylight. The silver haired samurai remembered Hijikata's words just then...

"You finally came around to ask?" the man with mustache said quietly to Gintoki, "and I thought you wild dogs don't have any manners left in you."

"Says the one who works around with the _real_ dogs." The Yorozuya leader referred to the fanged soldiers, "then? Who are you guys?"

"It's as whom you see," the lone man in the group of Amantos said with a smile, "we are the new protectors of this land from terrorist with the sole goal of finally putting an end to the Jouishishi lead by Katsura Kotaro. It's time for the samurais to let go of their swords. You're not a _Jouishishi_, are you? I see your sword is not one of them?"

Gintoki's eyes sprang to life as he saw his wooden sword at the hands of the black haired man. Even Kagura and Shinpachi looked taken aback at the sudden feat for _no one has ever touched _Gintoki's wooden sword in a blink of an eye.

"H-How did he do that!?" the glasses boy muttered with a sweat drop at the side of his face, "Gin-san's sword... was easily taken...?"

"Gin-chan..." Kagura said sounding alert, "that guy..."

Gintoki looked down his belt and confirmed it really was not there. With eyes suddenly flickering, he looked up at the visitors.

"Oi... you guys better not mess up with my _sword_...that thing bites... I tell you."

The stranger looked up at him with his eyes narrowing—

"Here then." And he tossed Gintoki's wooden sword in the air—and with all eyes on it the guy standing by the door disappeared—only to appear in front of Gintoki with his own sword already drawn— he gave a slash in the air—

"GIN-CHAN!" Kagura shouted and Shinpachi's eyes widened as they saw the _clash_ of the two with the air making such a riff. There was a loud crash as they ended up on the wall with the Yorozuya table breaking into two—the wall was destroyed too with the two men and their swords.

That was when Shinpachi saw what happened—"GIN-SAN!"

"Didn't your teacher... tell you some stupid lesson about not attacking while your opponent's sword is in the air?" Gintoki muttered through gritted teeth as he deflected the black haired man's attack with his wooden sword. How he managed to get it no one knows—but it made his enemy grin.

"Heh...not avoiding me?" said the strange man with eyes finally showing from his thick hair, pushing Gintoki harder on the broken wall, "You really are something else."

Gintoki felt the man strength pushed him even more and had to grit his teeth. He felt his feet dug deep on the floor—surely making the ceiling crumble from Otose's point of view.

"That baba's gonna get angry with me again," the Yorozuya leader muttered, "and none of this is even my fault!"

The stranger smirked and closed in the silver haired samurai whispering, "I will kill Kotarou Katsura and destroy the Jouishishi."

It was Gintoki's turn to grin.

"Kill? I thought you go first with _capture?_ Revealing true colors at once, aren't you?"

The man's eyes narrowed again looking displeased.

"Don't get it the way."

Gintoki's eyes glinted.

"Are you some sort of magician who makes a popping sound to make things go his way? You've been babbling about impossible things since I met you. You don't need to tell me anything. I follow by my own rules."

The man surveyed Gintoki Sakata, and then pulled his sword and sheathed it again. Gintoki straightened up and followed the man with his eyes as both Kagura and Shinpachi did the same.

"Seimaru's the name," the man then whispered as he reached the door once again, "if I ever see you anywhere near the Jouishishi we will consider you their allies and would not hesitate to declare you as terrorist. Well. I don't mind cutting another _samurai_ in the process."

Gintoki did not respond but did give the strange black haired man a look. They then watch him disappear from the doorway, leaving everything in shambles and mess.

"Gin-chan!" Kagura ran near the silver haired samurai who scratched his head.

"Man, these guys just keep coming and destroying others' properties." He said with a loud sigh. He then looked at his wooden sword and stared at it for awhile.

"Gin-san!" called Shinpachi from over the table where the unconscious and still tied ninja assassin was lying with eyes going in circles. The megane boy held her in his lap, "she's okay... had you not stayed on the spot and avoided that strange man's attack she would have been in trouble."

Sarutobi remained immovable on the spot as the Yorozuya leader gave another mighty sigh.

"Why do I get to be attacked by these strange creatures? And they're not even aliens."

Shinpachi then stared up at Gintoki looking serious.

"Gin-san, about Katsura-san... should we warn him about this?"

Gintoki glanced at the megane boy and then looked away with his mind surprisingly preoccupied.

"Even if you tell me that I don't think that idiot would listen to me anyways. Zura has always had his own mentality. No matter how deranged it may be."

"Yeah... but this time...that guy and those Amantos...they're working together to get Katsura-san. What are we gonna do?" Shinpachi and Gintoki eyed each other while Kagura watched them.

"Let's look for Zura!" the Yato girl then exclaimed.

"_Not happening."_

"Another one of the magicians popped up," muttered Gintoki as he looked behind him to find Okita Sogo standing by the doorway, "what do you want this time? Finally decided to blow the whole place up, Okita-kun?"

"Don't make me look like the bad guy, _danna_." Okita said with a look at the group, "I'm just saying... you can't make any movements with the Tendoshu watching over you."

"Watching...us?" Shinpachi's eyes widened, "does that mean...?"

And Gintoki's eyes narrowed upon hearing this.

_Now things just got a little bit nasty..._ he thought..._ you're not even here and you're still bringing up trouble, ZURA!_

* * *

**~to be continued~**

**A/N:** _Katsura's wanted poster will fly everywhere!_

_And where is this Jouishishi member anyways? Gintoki and the gang runs around next time!_

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

*** Strand DEAD***

**3**

_by: **WhiteGloves**_

_"We're all criminals here."_

**~Gintoki Sakata~**

**(Warning: **Katsura Kotarou on the loose!**)**

_Just where is he?_

~**Enjoy reading!**~

* * *

A poster of a wanted man was seen flying on the air. It hovered above the head of a group of people huddled together and was ignored. Ironically, the same man on the poster was the same man talking above the heads too.

Yet somewhat... _different._

"Ho," the Jouishishi's leader said with face as straight as ever. "Listen citizens of Edo," he was telling the audience in his most convincing, dramatic voice, "have you no shame of living in a world that is no longer ours? A long time ago these strange creatures called _Amantos _appeared and took over our land of the _samurai_."

He showed them a small figure of earth and around it appeared small spaceship discs that hung in a string with a back sketch of the universe. It was then change into a sketch of the blue sky filled with strange metal spaceship.

"They fought and killed many of the citizens and destroyed the world we once knew! Now the blue sky we once gazed at and dreamed about are filled with these repugnant spaceships! The streets _we _samurai once walked at with pride now have aliens treading them with superiority and conceit!"

He showed a bunch of small dog heads with fangs and eye patches.

"What is worst is—our own government, the _Bakufu_, who prided and glorified themselves as the leader and protector of our lands shamelessly bowed their heads and gave in to the oppression of power of these horrid creatures and betrayed this country and its citizens! The _Shogunate_!"

And he showed them a picture of what appeared to be a long, black rod that seemed to be a hair.

Katsura eyed his audience with deepest passion.

"Can you not see the lowly life we have been reduced to? Can you not see the very evil that has taken over our lands!? Do you not want to grab your swords and cut these evil creatures that have suppressed us for a very long time!? Do you not feel the _samurai heart _buried deep within you—calling for you to stand up and rise again to protect what is must! Citizens of Edo—it is not yet too late for you to make a move! It is never too late for we still have the _Jouishishi_ who vowed with their souls and swords to protect! _Protect the land of the samurai_!"

For the final reference to the Joui, he presented a picture of what appeared to be a white, ice cream shaped stuff that complemented his current attire for he was wearing a large brown material shaped like an ice cream cone pretending to be a mascot. As a whole view, we found the Joui leader standing in the middle of the park with box of what appeared to be a _picture story_ show with an audience in front of him.

"Then," he whispered with eyes as solemn as ever as he looked at his audience who happened to be children of ages five to nine who all innocently stared up at him when he offered them his hand. "Won't you join hands with me and throw bombs at this country? Oh right, if you could please sign up here first—you need to take the Jouishishi Examination Employment to pass—"

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING THOSE CHILDREN, BOKKE!?"_

A powerful kick knocked the Jouishishi leader away—miles away— and he was seen tumbling on the bushes with his brownish costume bouncing him off but his face smacking on the ground. The next thing—Sakata Gintoki is seen standing on the place Katsura was on, wearing the familiar black uniform of the Shinsengumi with every inch of his hair tuck on his black Shinsengumi cap.

"You're just nuts to even recruit _children _to be a Joui! You're making an early terrorist out of them! Are you that desperate? Are you dumb? Are you a _pedo!?_" the silver haired samurai continued with gritted teeth as he turned to the little kids, "Quickly go home, all of you! Let your parents check if you're infected by this guy's brain damage! Go!""

The children scattered away but with a final interested look at the man in the brown attire who had gotten up from the bushes shaking his head. Katsura then blinked at the running children and raised a hand at them.

"W-wait, you have not yet signed up...!" he called. That was when he noticed someone walked up to him clad in his enemy's black uniform. Katsura's reaction happened in a flash as he took a bomb from somewhere in his brown costume and was in the act of throwing it away—

"_Shinsengumi!_" he shouted in alertness, yet he found those familiar dead pan eyes of the Yorozuya leader staring back at him gloomily as if telling that he'd rather be anywhere in the world right now than to be seen with him.

"G-Gintoki?" Katsura breathed in a bewildered tone.

"Zura," Gintoki continued staring at him and his brown costume— "Have you forgotten to wear a diaper? You're a _poop_."

The Joui leader was unfazed.

"It's not poop. It's Katsura. And that attire...? D-don't tell me..._you've become a criminal?"_

"You're one to talk. Is your world really upside down? Why is the Shinsengumi a criminal to you when you're a _criminal _among the_ criminal_?"

Katsura hid the bomb away and gazed at his old comrade unperturbed.

"I'm only a criminal by name but not by heart. And that's dangerous, Gintoki. You know how I tend to drop attacks at the people with that uniform."

"Have you dropped your brain lately? I seem to see it scattered on the ground."

"Shut up. I don't let my brain scatter anywhere. Why don't you check yours to see if it's not rotten because of your consume of too much sweet?"

"Oi, my intake of strawberry doesn't have anything to do with my natural perm."

"I don't even want to see your natural perm anymore."

"Do you have a brain? I didn't come all the way here to show it to you."

"Then what are you doing here?" was the long haired samurai's final question.

The old Jouishishi Shiroyasha stared at his friend for a few seconds as if trying to recollect what the purpose of their conversation was about. Then his eyes flickered suddenly as he remembered everything that happened at the Yorozuya quarters—

"OI!" he screamed, pointing at Katsura looking thunderstruck, "ZURA, YOU HACK—YOU GOT MY DOOR BUSTED! Imagine how many of my clients will be troubled! They'll feel uncomfortable and shameful for having to see what's inside when they haven't been invited in!"

"No, you are shameful yourself."

"Being shameful has nothing to do with a door! Listen up, humans are like gorillas see, when they get curious of a close door they just enter it! That's a gorilla's nature!"

"How impolite! Are you calling me a gorilla?"

Gintoki sighed and shook his head.

"Gorillas evolved from humans. You evolved from a gorilla who kept on wishing for a brain."

"Have you lost your mind, Gintoki?"

"I want to ask you the same!" Gintoki raged on at the top of his voice, "Why the hell are you lingering around here when you're a wanted criminal? Why are giving weird speech about the beginning of this story like you're some sort of Shinpachi narrator? Why are you recruiting _children_ who don't even realize their snots are coming out of their noses!? And _why_ are you wearing a _poop_ costume!?"

"It's not poop. Don't be blind—_it's Katsura!_" Katsura straightened up and the two faced off closely, "They said children are innocent and pure. Upon realizing this I understood that the best way of changing a country is to set the aim of its youth toward a goal... for adults are already too corrupted and soiled to be trusted."

"Oi, oi—you have no rights teaching those children when you're the most impure of all adults! You're a poop!"

"I said it's not poop! It's mayonnaise!"

"That's even out of character!"

"I'm wearing this to actually attract the Shinsenguimi Vice-Captain's attention to a trap. It pays when you know your enemy's weakness."

"Do they know _your _weakness is your _brain_!? And _mayonnaise _is supposed to be white! This is definitely nowhere near white! It's just poop!"

The Joui leader blinked and looked down his costume in surprise. It was definitely the opposite of white. It was brown.

"H-how can that be? I'm sure I was wearing white." Katsura looked up again looking confused, "This was white before I suddenly ran across the Yagyuu leader, Kyuubei-san, with this little monkey on her shoulder whose name if I remember correctly was— _Jugem jugem Shit- Tossing the Life of Shin-chan's Two Day Old Underwear Balmung Fezalion Isaac Schneider 1/3 True Love 2/3 Hangnail Anxiety_ _Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It Really Ignore Calls Squid Doufish Halibut Trout Cod Dogfish This Is A Different Dogfish I'm Talking About The Dogfish Shark Kaluga Angler Ray Yuuteimiyaoukimukou Pepepepepepepepepepepepe Runny Diarrhea._"

Gintoki's eyebrows twitched—then bellowed, "That _long _assed name shit thrower!?"

"And it threw something nasty at me."

"That's its _shit! Then you're basically just a walking poop, oi!"_

Katsura looked up at the silver haired samurai seriously.

"You're right. I am covered with _Jugem jugem Shit- Tossing the Life of Shin-chan's Two Day Old—" _

"No need to recite that! HEY!" Gintoki grabbed Katsura's arm for the Jouishishi leader was about to remove the costume from his body, "what are you doing!?"

The long haired samurai wrenched his arm away from the silver haired samurai, "I cannot be covered with dirt like this!"

"You're a criminal!" the Yorozuya leader pointed out, looking around and seeing a number of walkers in the park, "you cannot be seen in public—are you even hiding yourself?!"

"I refuse to be covered in dirt! And what is that ridiculous smell?"

"You've just smelled it!?"

And the two paused as the sudden stinking reality hit both of them and their faces changed horribly with eyes darkening— and the more Katsura struggled to remove the costume away from his body—the more Gintoki pressed him not to do it.

"G-Gintoki!" Katsura said through gritted teeth as they fought physically with half of his head inside the costume, "what are you doing? I cannot wear this— not when I aim to trap the Shinsengumi Vice-Captain!"

"No, it's fine!" Gintoki forced a smile, "even that excuse for a _mayoman_ would recognize a _mayoman_ like you standing around so keep the suit!"

"I—I don't understand you anymore!" he tried to get his head off the dress but the Yorozuya leader pushed it back on his with hands on the Joui leader's head.

"You don't have to! No brainers don't have to understand anything at all!"

They struggled for a few more seconds, attracting some bystanders and locals who stopped by to watch them. Katsura tried to pull the hem of the costume but Gintoki merely pressed his weight on him—that was when a cell phone started ringing.

Both Gintoki and Katsura stopped dead and stared at each other. A vibration was then felt by the Yorozuya leader who rummaged through his chest pocket where he found the cell phone buzzing continuously.

"Hmm?" he muttered with eyes leveling dully as he answered the phone.

"Oi, _Sogo_?"

Katsura and Gintoki's eyes widened when they recognized the voice—

"_Shinsengumi!" _The Joui leader cried, snatching the cell phone from Gintoki's hand and throwing it up the sky—

"Oi—_is that Katsura!?" _Hijikata Toushiro's voice was last heard before the whole park witnessed the phone explode in front of their eyes with a loud _BOOOOM! _Katsura has just thrown an explosive after it.

"Kyaah~!" cried the women passing by, running away in panic while Katsura watched the burning bits of the cell phone up in the air with meaning on them.

Gintoki was left staring at it too with his jaw dropped open and eyes losing their soul coldly.

"You idiot, why did you_ blow_ it up!?" he then shouted, grabbing Katsura by the neck and shaking him, "you just gave a signal to the whole authorities that you're here! And _while I am here! _Are you really dumb?! Are you really brainless?! Do you wanna die!?"

"G-Gintoki...!" the long haired samurai choked until sounds of sirens started crying nearby and the Yorozuya leader had to grit his teeth.

"Shit!" he cursed, grabbing his old comrade by the costume and dragging him away.

* * *

The next moment found the two samurais under the bridge with its dark shadows covering them from the sunlight and from prying eyes.

"Geez, you idiot just have to create a commotion," the Yorozuya leader was muttering as he turned his eyes from watching the area toward his companion, "aren't your arms tired from all the pitching of bombs and stuff?"

"I always keep myself in shape." Katsura answered quietly with his dirty costume finally removed and was now wearing his clean blue kimono topped with his haori. "We do a certain menu in the Jouishishi temporary headquarters that exercises arms and legs to function well in case of an emergency."

"You mean training for running, escaping and throwing bombs at the Shinsengumi?"

"The _basics_ of survival," Katsura corrected, "something which is very essential for us Jouishishi. We do it so often that we are so good at it. Unfortunately we only get to run around in a diamond and with a condition of hitting a ball before we run."

"The hell is that training, oi? That's _baseball_!"

"Now then, Gintoki..."

And the well known Nobleman of Fury opened his eyes and stared seriously at the silver haired samurai with a meaningful look.

"Would you care to explain just what happened out there in the park? You are not someone who would do any business related to the Joui rebels and the Shinsengumi without a reason... now speak."

Gintoki straightened his back at the look the Joui leader was giving him. He stared back in the same weight and remembered his real purpose for seeking the Joui leader. It didn't take him long to tell Katsura the events that happened that day and his encounter with a certain black bearded man.

"This *_Yhwach_ you mentioned who is after me..." Katsura took on after the Yorozuya leader's tale, "is a member of Tendoshu, you say?"

"Ah," Gintoki crossed his arms with eyes glinting darkly as he remembered the guy, "and he's awfully beardy."

Kotarou Katsura eyed his friend quietly while the Yorozuya leader continued—

"The Tendoshu is that other group of idiots who's behind the Bakufu and who is also served by the Shinsengumi. Two of your birds. Makes you feel excited, huh?"

Katsura gave a slight smile but then it immediately disappeared.

"It is true that most of the attacks recently have been done by rebels," he then continued, making Gintoki look at him from the corner of his eyes, "and that is exactly what I am currently investigating. You know there are number of other factions aside from my own which are more aggressive in their ways... I cannot tell you the number of battles we've had within Joui itself."

"Not making a progress with them, are you? Don't you get tired of fighting, Zura?"

"I'm not fighting _pointlessly._" Katsura closed his eyes, "I'm fighting because there are still people willing to fight. I'm merely guiding them. Though... I have tried my very best to keep them from hurting this country furthermore... It appears that it isn't quite enough."

Silence fell between the two.

"It's not _his_ group, right?" the silver haired samurai muttered with a meaningful look at the Joui leader.

"I do not know," Katsura answered quietly, "the last I heard Takasugi was still on the trail of the Harusame .. I do not know other than that but I assure you the very moment his feet touches this ground again I'll be the first one to greet him."

Silence fell between the two again, giving Gintoki time to rub the back of his head with a look of exasperation.

"Which faction do you think is on this scheme?"

Katsura lowered his head, and then admitted, "I have my suspicions.. there are rumors circulating not only from outside my group but the very inside.. something is working behind the shadows I have yet to uncover."

He raised a hand to the darkness of the shadow with eyes somber.

"I must put a stop to this."

Gintoki watched him quietly.

"Problems tolling on top of the other with you getting accused of these attacks... you sure like to be popular with girls. And yet you shamelessly blew that cell phone away as if telling them it's really _your _work...Innocent until proven guilty doesn't work on you. _You will always be guilty!_ Man... the problem with people without brains." He sighed.

Katsura gave him a sharp look, but did not respond for awhile.

"And what about you?" the Jouishishi leader then said quietly, "leaving the comfort of your house and risking your life just to warn me about this? Aren't you a fool yourself?"

Gintoki scratched his head again, "Don't put me on the same level as you. At least _I_ read _Jump."_

"Those who read Jump are more prone to fall in fantasy and sweets. That's just sad."

"It's not sad when I put effort to it. Your effort for being brainless is what amazes me."

"Gintoki-!"

"Zura," the silver haired samurai pushed his back from the wall he was leaning on and stood straight with his face becoming impassive one more time. "You said when Takasugi comes you'll greet him yourself? Count me in. I'll be his host."

"I'll only let you know after I _sliced_ myself to death."

"I'll take that as a '_yes' _then... and Zura..." the silver haired samurai paused for awhile with eyes on his friend, "this matter on your hand... no matter how brainless you are, don't get too excited. That Ywach guy..."

"Speak no more," Katsura eyed him in a strange way, "otherwise I'll think you want to join the Jouishishi again, Gintoki. Don't kid yourself. Go back to your friends. There is no need for you to get your hands dirty with the Jouishishi matter anymore. I will be the one to fix this with my sword."

He stood up and walked near the Yorozuya leader. He then raised his sword in front of his old comrade; the two gazed at each other for a long time as if mutually understanding each other. The Yorozuya leader gave his friend a long, hard look that was not defined between his dead pan eyes.

"Zura..." he whispered, "you..."

Katsura smiled and waited. Gintoki opened his mouth.

_"Smell like a poop._"

A dirt smacked at the Yorozuya leader's face.

"Ack!" he shouted, "where did you get this _shit _from, Zura!?"

"It's Katsura!"

* * *

"_Damn Yorozuya..."_ Sogo muttered through gritted teeth as he rolled on the floor tied with a rope with Sarutobi while Sadaharu was on top of him refraining him from moving. His clothes were changed from a black Shinsengumi uniform to a white blue kimono the silver haired samurai had plenty of stocks on. _"I'll kill you..."_

Shinpachi looked over the Shinsengumi first division captain and blinked.

"Uh... Okita-san doesn't look happy anymore, Kagura-chan. Do you think it's a good idea capturing him and making him act as Gin-san?"

"What are you so worried about, Shinpachi? Doesn't he look like Gin-chan at all?" the Yato girl looked over the evil Shinsengumi who was emitting a dark aura, "see? They both have that dumb look on their faces."

"Uh... no, I'm not worried about that."

"Then are you worried about his permy hair? Why do you think Sadaharu's lying with his tummy on that guy's head? It's all part of the plan! Stop sweating on it or else they'll know he's not Gin-chan."

"That's the point!" the megane boy pointed out above the sky sounding flustered, "it'll be easy for those people to monitor us if we don't have a freaking roof and door!"

"Then fix it." was Kagura's advice and handed something to the megane boy.

"Uh..." Shinapachi muttered as he looked at his hand holding what appeared to be the Yato girl's solution, "Kagura-chan... what am I suppose to do with this cassette?"

She switched it on. There came the sound of the nail and hammer once again.

Shinpachi's eyebrows twitched—

"OI!"

* * *

**Note: ***_**Ywach*** Bleach manga's current villain._

* * *

**~to be continued~**

**A/N:** _Bombs away in the next chapter!_

_Kagura and Shinpachi heads out!_

_Will Katsura finally meet Ywach!?_

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

*** Strand DEAD***

**4**

_by: **WhiteGloves**_

_A/N: I have **Silver Gloves!**_

_"TERRORISTS in their TERRORISTIC ways have their own TERRORISTIC worries."_

**~Gintoki Sakata~**

**(**_MORE TERRORISTS on the loose!_**)**

~**Enjoy reading!**~

* * *

Sakata Gintoki's dull, dead pan eyes blinked once at what he saw before him. He had just gotten back from a trip under a bridge and is still wearing the black Shinsengumi uniform when he noticed that something was amiss at the the Yorozuya and Otose's snack bar building...

"Wait a minute..." he muttered as he inclined his head on one side as he tried to recall the last time he was there. "...Okita-kun blew the door... Zura destroyed the window... Sa-chan brought down the roof... eto...that's only three... there should still be walls, right?"

He looked straight to the building only to find his eyes looking straight at the sky.

"That's weird?" he muttered to himself with a sweat drop on his face, "I don't remember painting my walls to look like the sky. Huh? I didn't do that...then... where are _my _walls?"

He stared long at the _empty_ spot above the Otose snack bar.

Definitely _no_ walls.

His face darkened.

"OI!" he shouted as he rushed upstairs as fast as he could with face full of urgency— there he found his place in ruins with bits of the walls lying around and no other visible sign of cover, "What the hell happened here!? I left this house only without the door, roof— window! Why is the house suddenly in pieces!?"

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi came up to him from the ruins, "welcome back!"

"_Welcome back—where!?"_ the Yorozuya leader pointed at the wall, "why do I suddenly feel chilly, Shinpachi-kun?! Where is the warmth of this house? Where are the walls?! Why do I feel like I'm naked to the core?!"

The megane boy gave a mighty sigh and shook his head.

"We shouldn't have kept Okita-san here with Kagura-chan, Gin-san... that sadist went overboard just now."

"_Overboard_ is an _understatement!_ Going through the board more like it! What happened?"

"He taunted Kagura-chan too much about being _'a muscle old man in the body of a puny girl'_... you know her, she can't stand him so she punched the wall in annoyance."

"Why did she pick on the walls? Why didn't she pick on Okita-kun?"

"She did _try_ to kill him but he slipped from his ropes and blew the whole place down."

"_So it was also him!?" _the Yorozuya leader gritted his teeth as he remembered Sogo's smirk, "that bastard!"

"He just disappeared in the middle of chaos," Shinpachi continued, "Kagura-chan went after him with Sadaharu— they're probably running around and killing each other."

"_Killing each other isn't enough_!" Gintoki pointed at his place, "who'll pay for this? Huh? That bakka Shinsengumi wouldn't turn a nickel for this place and Kagura's as rich as I am so who'll pay for this!?"

"I'd gladly help you if you'd just give me my payment, Gin-san."

The silver haired samurai sighed after awhile and stared at the place with a hand at the back of his head, "I should have known this would happen the moment Zura first came in the picture."

"Why are you suddenly ignoring me?" Shinpachi looked up at the Yorozuya leader suspiciously. "And that's right—Katsura-san! How is he? They still haven't found him, right? Those Tendoshu guys looked pretty strong, Gin-san..."

"Keep your voice down," Gintoki walked around the remnants of his house and sat at the couch after dusting it, "we don't know who are watching."

"No, it's a bit too late for that—we're already _exposed._ And why do you look so worn out, Gin-san?" the megane boy followed his boss to the couch and stood opposite him.

"Who wouldn't?" Gintoki spat with an annoyed expression, "whenever I deal with that idiot I always have to exert inhuman efforts that burns the sugar in my body. And instead of spending my time reading _Jump_ I have to deal with that tactless annoyance that always have to blow everything around! Damn guy!"

"All I hear is you complaining, Gin-san," Shinpachi looked behind him cautiously as if expecting to see shadows of uninvited eavesdroppers, "but since you're like that, I don't think there's any reason to worry about him for now..."

"I wouldn't give a second to worry about that literal _brain storm._" Gintoki pulled the Shinsengumi cap away from his wavy hair and threw it on the ground carelessly, "Listen, Shinpachi-kun, there are friends that _you_ worry about, and there are friends that you _worry_ for _yourself_ about. That's Zura. Besides, I heard he's been doing regular training with the other Jouishishi members which is supposed to be a fool proof way of escape. No need to worry at all. Uh—it involves some fast running and quick throwing in a diamond—"

"_That's baseball!_" Shinpachi said in his usual shriek,_ "_What kind of training is that!? Is that why until now they haven't succeeded in saving Edo? _They're playing baseball!?"_

"—and he's always in disguise equipped with bombs all over his body. I've always been suspicious about that long hair. I just knew he's keeping his explosives there like some creepy guy I know who pulls thorn whip roses from his hair..."

"It's no time to worry about whip roses! No. I'm more worried about where he's keeping his brain since it's definitely not on his head!"

"People without brains escape reality and policemen easily."

"You're really one to talk!"

"Listen from my experience being with that guy, Shinpachi-kun," Gintoki suddenly leaned his back on the remaining body of the couch. "that idiot's level of idiocy far surpasses ours."

"But did you ask him about the recent attacks on Edo? Did he say if he knows who they were?"

"If he knew he didn't bother to tell me," Gintoki said with eyes slowly opening, "he basically told me to run off with my happy life and not to bother."

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"It means I get to drink more strawberry."

"Gin-san, you're not making any sense!" Shinpachi looked serious and concerned, "we're talking about the _Tendoshu_ here! The Amantos are involved! They can wipe out all the Jouishishi if they want to! And since their focus is on Katsura-san it's important to notify him about the danger and help him!"

"That's why I said," the Yorozuya leader scratched his head, "only an idiot would think of capturing that lunatic excuse for a guy. If you have time to worry about him why not worry about _my house_ and _your working place?_"

"You only make me clean this place anyways but still..." Shinpachi looked unconvinced with his eyebrows creasing. "That weird guy who took your wooden sword..."

"Are you worrying about _Yhwach_? Don't worry about it, it's impossible for him to damage that already head damaged terrorist."

"Why do you keep repeating this Yhwach when it's not even his name?" Shinpachi asked. "Come to think of it, who's this _Yhwach _anyways_? _That Tendoshu guy's name was Seimaru, wasn't it?"

"You're noisy, I got his name fine," the Yorozuya leader picked on his ear, "If that _*Gol D. Roger_ wants to kill Zura he's gonna have to use different kinds of brains for that."

"Why are you saying that name! You're not suppose to say that!"

"Quiet! I'm sick of imagining that *_Mr. Satan's_ face! I'll have Vegeta kill him!"

"Oi! That's another character you're saying! You're randomly changing that Tendoshu's name on purpose, aren't you? You don't want to acknowledge his name at all, do you?! It doesn't matter as long as they have thick black beards, does it?!"

Gintoki picked his nose and looked around the _open _house and actually saw some people below pointing at them in glee and curiosity.

"Shut up, you're making too much of a racket. Look, people are looking at us."

"Then say his name properly! Katsura-san's life might be in danger now and yet here we are playing with the enemy's name!"

"You're the one shouting that wanted man's name in the open so why are you worried about other's name, huh? Are you a terrorist? Are you a baseball player? And if you shout Zura's name one more time *_Brooke_ will come after you."

"OI! That's too much! Why are you mentioning these characters with thick black hairs?! And the last one doesn't even count since he's hair is bushy and not his beard—he doesn't have a beard! He's a skull! Just say Seimaru's name, won't you!?"

"That's why I said I got his name fine..." Gintoki frowned a little when he felt something on the couch he was sitting on that made him restless. Rummaging under him, he pulled out the remote of the tv that made him stare.

"Remote, huh?"

"It's not _remote_!" the megane boy insisted in agitation, "It's _Seimaru_!"

"I said shut up, Patsuu, geez, you're worst than Zura. That bearded guy won't be able to take Zura on. And if Zura doesn't want us to bother, why should we? Isn't it enough to trust him when he said he'll handle it on his own? Try to _believe_ him at least a little, Patsuu."

"Gin-san..." Shinpachi blinked at the silver haired samurai in awe... a feeling of sudden admiration...

Gintoki's eyes glinted.

"_Believing _your friends is something you should never stop in doing." He continued without blinking, making the megane boy stare at him with much respect. But then he saw Gintoki's fingers—

"_OI! Why are you crossing your fingers!?"_

"SHUT UP! I can't hear the news on the tv!"

"Eh?" Shinpachi too, looked at the screen and saw a female reporter standing in the middle while behind her, buildings after buildings were collapsing.

"Edo is yet again under attack!" the reporter was saying behind all the flying dust and explosions, "we're here near now at Kabuki district where this atrocity is occurring as we speak—_kyahh!"_

"No way...it's all black..." Shinpachi's eyes widened as he saw buildings falling apart.

"No way...it's plain white..." Gintoki's eyes widened as he saw the reporter's skirt flew up.

"Where are you looking, Gin-san!?" the megane boy pointed at the screen, "unknown terrorist are attacking our district and you have time to fool around! Look at those buildings! Those damn terrorist are attacking in broad daylight! They must be stopped!"

"_And here we can see— " _continued the female reporter, "_some movements in the middle of all the chaos—could it be—the terrorist!?"_

And the camera focused on two people facing each other—the male one with brown hair was carrying a bazooka on his shoulder while the female one wearing a Chinese dress was carrying an umbrella.

Both Gintoki and Shinpachi froze.

The Yorozuya leader immediately pressed the remote and changed the channel.

Silence... then...

"These _unknown _terrorist... Gin-san..." Shinpachi muttered with glasses white and hiding his eyes.

"Really not know them." The silver haired samurai nodded with eye sockets empty.

On the next channel they found another reporter standing in the middle of the street and commenting about the chaos happening behind her. This time, the camera was focused on her and the collapsing building behind her as well—

"_There's a dangerous activity done by unknown people behind us,"_ she was shouting on her microphone, "_could it be terrorist!?"_

"Definitely terrorist again!" Gintoki shouted avidly and assuredly as they saw trees getting uprooted and people getting thrown around, "no sane people can do that except those devils of a terrorist!"

"Damn terrorists!" Shinpachi piped up with fist closed.

And the camera focused on a beautiful brown haired girl in pretty yukata, kicking and really _killing_ what appeared to be the naked Shinsengumi Captain and her stalker— _Gori—_

Shinpachi snatched the remote and furiously pressed the button to change the channel—

Even Gintoki has no words to say but both Yorozuya's faces were full of dark background.

"Gin-san," the megane boy muttered quietly as he changed channel, "what happened to those terrorists the Tendoshu are speaking of? Why am I seeing familiar faces here?"

"Don't be mistaken, Patsuu," the silver haired replied, "there's no way we know those people. The camera must be playing tricks on us. You know that—they say when you're in front of the camera it adds ten pounds on you. These must be a hundred pounds."

Shinpachi stopped clicking and another female reporter appeared on the news with her background the park—

_"Another bomb was set off in this park an hour ago by unknown terrorists and as we ran into the area we unexpectedly saw a strange man pointed at by eyewitnesses who said he was causing them terror—"_

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi's eyes widened once more, "they caught a terrorist!"

"Shit!" Gintoki muttered with eyes on the screen, "Zura's the one who set the bomb off in the park!"

"Eh? Doesn't that make him the culprit!?"

"Are you an idiot!? _Of course he is the culprit!"_

"AH! Does that mean they captured him—!"

And the camera focused on a man in a ragged, brown kimono and black shades being dragged down by the authorities—

_"I'm not a terrorist!" _he was shouting,_ "I'm just a madao!"_

_"You're terrorizing the children here on becoming just like you!" _shouted one mother.

Silence greeted Gintoki and Shinpachi and they turned the channel again.

"Gin-san," the megane boy's face was expressionless. "What was that just now?"

"Another form of terrorism, I bet," the silver haired samurai muttered with a sweat drop on his head, "if the authorities really look closely around them it isn't really just the Joui wrecking havoc in this country. Edo's falling apart because of _violent civilians_ like that!"

Shinpachi nodded and with a final click the screen focused on the familiar face of Ketsuno Ana.

Gintoki gave a sigh of relief as they saw that her background was a hospital and that there was no chaos happening behind her.

_"Good afternoon,"_ she greeted them with a bright sun smile, "_today we are in front of a hospital to report about the benefits of acquiring a Ketsuno Ana Health Care program given by yours truly. Now we are going to interview a doctor about his opinion of the matter. Excuse me, doctor-san?"_

And the camera focused on Katsura Kotarou's face disguised by wearing a long doctor's uniform and a bright pink doctor's hat with a known X on it.

_"It's not 'Doctor-san'. It's Choppa Katsura."_

Both Gintoki and Shinpachi froze in cold silence.

"Gin-san..." the megane boy muttered, "that's a _real_ terrorist, isn't it?"

Gintoki could barely respond with eye sockets empty once more.

_"Why are you outside the building, doctor-san?"_ Ketsuno Ana asked politely.

"Isn't she suppose to be asking about that health care program!?" Shinpachi pointed out.

_"Ahem."_ Katsura cleared his throat,_ "Well, I received a report about some dangerous activity going around so I came out to check this place. It's unforgivable for this place to be under such a threat. I cannot allow that to happen."_

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_

_"Hmm? Why are you still here? Didn't I say this place was dangerous?"_

_"Uh...?" _Ketsuno Ana blinked but before she could even respond and before Gintoki could even see a glimpse of her smile again—the whole place got blown away and the screen showed no more.

The viewers in the plain Yorozuya second floor stared appalled at what just occurred.

There was nothing on the screen except pure blackness.

"GIN-SAN!" Shinpachi shouted, standing up in panic, "K-Katsura-san and Ketsuno Ana-san...!"

But Gintoki Sakata was in no mood to talk as his mind raced with a hand on his wooden sword and one thought in mind: _Ketsuno Anna._

"Damn Zura... if there's much a scratch on my Ketsuno Anna I'll rip you off your balls!" he shouted.

But before he could even jump on the stairs, somebody blocked him that was ever mightier than any _terrorist_ Gintoki knew. And the Yorozuya leader froze with a sweat drop on his face.

_...damn... why now!?_

* * *

**Note: ***_**Gol D. Roger** and **Brooke -**One Piece Pirates ***Mr. Satan**- Dragon Ball Character master of martial arts something_

* * *

**~to be continued~**

**A/N:** _Who's that person!?  
_

Watch out for more Jouishishi actions!

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

*** Strand DEAD***

**5**

_by: **WhiteGloves**_

_"A samurai doesn't need a reason to do what is right**. **_

_If you want to protect her, draw your sword."_

**~Gintoki Sakata~**

**(**_Warriors on the loose!_**)**

~**Enjoy reading!**~

* * *

Shinpachi was seen running next in the street with face perspiring from worry. He had just witnessed an explosion from tv where two of the people he knew were involved. Under certain circumstances things would have been just a good joke, especially for the Jouishishi leader who was an expert bomber... but it was different when there were _other_ terrorists threatening them and much different if these same terrorists were the ones who set the bomb and blew the hospital up.

_Forget about Katsura-san! _He thought with mind transfixed at the pleasant reporter Gin-san had always had a fancy on, _Ketsuno Ana-san got involved in the terrorist's strife!_

"I hope Gin-san can catch up...!" he breathed as he continued running, "If Katsura-san is captured by the Tendoshu members there... things will be bad..."

And he rushed on quickly all the while wondering if the Yorozuya leader would _really_ be able to overcome his foe right now and if Katsura was after all—_even without his brain_—still in _pieces._

* * *

At the hospital site, things weren't really looking good. The hospital front was in ruins with visible damage; debris and boulders were everywhere with fire breaking out from the electricity wires. People from all over the place were shouting and pointing at the hospital, others were running away from it. Sirens were ringing in the middle of the shouts of the civilians.

Amidst the chaos, a large boulder from the rubble moved slightly—and then it was pushed with might. Then a man with a black long hair emerged from it wearing a dusty white doctor's uniform.

It was Katsura. The Joui leader paused for awhile to survey the area with his sharp, cat like eyes and his lips curling slightly. He saw the effect of the attack and his jaw tightened.

"This much damage... huh?" he muttered, his eyes narrowing. "Those fools..."

"Um... ano..." said another voice below him and the Jouishishi leader looked down to the woman he was holding protectively on his arms.

"Oh," Katsura said with eyes slightly widening as he remembered Ketsuno Ana and politely continued, "I'm sorry, reporter-san! It's not right for a man to hold you so closely without your permission!"

He tried to push the wall sticking on his back so he could put space between them but the wall didn't budge a bit so he just let her go. Ketsuno Ana stared at Katsura for a long time looking slightly taken aback.

"Um... ano," she tried again as their eye contact lasted, "You're the Jouishishi... Katsura...?"

Katsura looked up and realized that his pink doctor's hat has disappeared from his head. Probably the effect of the explosion just now.

"Are you okay?" Ketsuno Ana asked looking genuinely concerned.

"I?" the Jouishishi leader raised his arms a little to deny the concern, "No, no I'm fine. I should have been the one asking you, reporter-san. Are you hurt anywhere? Are you terrified? It's just that I am used to this kind of things that my body does not respond in terror anymore."

"Ah, no," the reporter shook her head and pointed at Katsura, "your body doesn't seem to respond to _that_."

Katsura looked on his right shoulder and there found, to his own surprise and chagrin, a piece of metal rod sticking on his bleeding shoulder. The piece of wall behind him was attached to it that's why he couldn't shake off the wall.

Silence fell at the two as Katsura's eyes darkened.

"Ridiculous," he muttered and in those few minutes he did all the manoeuvres he could to get rid of the boulder off his back and shoulder blade but it was to no avail—Ketsuno Ana watched the Joushishi leader looking slightly put out as different acrobatic exercises were made in front of her, and all the while fountain of blood would sprinkle out every time Katsura would exert himself—

"Are you... all right?" she asked uncertainly as the Joui leader stood in front of her with the stubborn wall still hanging behind him.

"Do not mind me," Katsura shook his head with a straight look at her eyes, "you should leave this place, reporter-san. A lady should be home early to prepare the meal of her parents. Or are you married?"

"I don't live with my parents and I'm not married... but you're bleeding..."

"Bleed? I do not see any blood at all."

"You're wearing white. Now it's all red." She pointed out.

"That's impossible! It must be yours! You may be wounded because of the explosion! Go inside the hospital at once!" He suggested.

"No, the hospital's already in pieces... and I really think it's _your _blood."

"That's ridiculous. It must be your nosebleed."

"You must be an idiot."

"_It's not idiot. It's Katsura."_

Ketsuno Ana was about to answer back when she saw something large and white flew out of nowhere and smack what appeared to be a wooden board down the wall behind the Joui leader. The wall cracked to pieces but the wooden board hit Katsura straight in the head too—luckily it was too hard as well so the Jouishishi leader's head merely hit the ground.

"A-are you all right?!" Ketsuno Ana asked looking completely surprised at the sudden assault. She found him unmoving but what made her look up again was the shadow of the big white creature that walked up in front of her. She saw its large, _unblinking_ eyes and just had to stare back.

It raised a white board from its back.

_You okay, Katsura-san?_

Katsura straightened up looking as composed as ever, and this above all, made the lady reporter wonder if he was _human_. Especially since his head was covered in blood with a board sticking to it from the back too.

The Joui leader didn't seem to notice this as he turned to the white costume behind him and immediately changed his momentum.

"Elizabeth! So you came?"

_We managed to evacuate all the patients before the explosion. Then you disappeared. What happened?_ Was what its board said.

"Oh? I saw this lady walk up to the building so I came to warn her," Katsura stood up as if nothing was wrong whatsoever, "but enough of that. Good job, Eli. Who knows how many innocent civilians could have been caught in this activity if we did not succeed on that."

"Huh?" Ketsuno Ana stared at the two weird _creatures_ in front of her, "you saved the patients...? You mean you knew this would happen?"

"Hmm?" Katsura glanced slightly at her looking placid, with eyes ever serious, "of course. Why else would I be wearing a doctor's costume if not for that? It will be difficult to convince the patients otherwise. Although I guess it might have been a little faster if I had worn a nurse's outfit, nah, Elizabeth?"

_Agree._

"But!" Ketsuno Ana stood up looking suddenly enlightened at the most wanted man of Edo, "You saved the patients and you saved me too! You'll be recognized as heroes of Edo and not criminals, Katsura-san!" She knew it was a must for then—who else would be blamed for this attack?

Katsura and the creature called Elizabeth looked at each other. Then the Jouishishi leader, with his head still covered in blood, turned to the female reporter without any change on his placid expression.

"No." He said quietly, "We're not _heroes._ We're _terrorists._"

The reporter's eyes didn't leave the Jouishishi leader as he spoke. It was sudden—but a fleeting feeling of _respect_ she had once felt for another _man_ came to her. It was akin. It was as if he was the same _soul_ as that other _samura_ with silver hair...

"Besides, there are plenty of things a hero _cannot do_ under any circumstances, nah, Elizabeth?" Katsura turned to the white amanto who nodded with an agreement sign on his board, "like perhaps _blowing the Shogun and the Shinsengumi._ Nah? Elizabeth?"

Ketsuno Ana's background darkened. _This guy..._

"KATSURA-SAN! KETSUNO ANA-SAN!"

The three turned to where the voice was coming from and saw _glasses _moving fast toward them.

"Oh, Shinpachi-kun!" Katsura greeted when the boy Yorozuya came and halt in front of them breathlessly, "you came?"

"Why are you referring to my glasses only?" he spat on his face looking indignant, "And are you all right? You look like you're in bad shape, Katsura-san! You're head is bleeding! Is this done by those damn terrorists?"

_Damn terrorist._ Elizabeth's board admitted.

Shinpachi's eyebrows twitched as he noticed the white board on the Joui leader's head.

"OI! What the hell's on your head!? Why do you have time to hurt each other on such condition, you idiots!?" he screamed.

"No, it's not _my _blood." Katsura shook his head, "It's _her_ nosebleed."

"Don't refer to Ketsuno Ana-san like that! Show some respect, you idiot! Why would she nosebleed for someone like _you!?"_

"It's not mine." Ketsuno Ana whispered darkly.

"Of course!" Shinpachi nodded at once.

The reporter then stared at the Yorozuya boy and had to blink.

"Shinpachi-kun," she whispered, "you're acquainted with Katsura-san?"

The megane boy turned to her, "It's a complicated story, Ketsuno-san but are you all right? Gin-san and I were in the middle of watching your report when we saw the whole place got blown up so I came here as fast as I could."

"I'm fine, Katsura-san protected me..." she looked at him gratefully, only to find the Joui leader looking elsewhere with what appeared to be a serious and vigilant expression. But then she found herself doubting if she should trust his serious demeanour at all.

Somehow... hewas _off _from being _normal..._

Shinpachi noticed it too.

"Katsura...san?"

"You must leave." Katsura suddenly said with eyes narrowing as sharp as a hawk as he looked around, making the glasses boy stare at him for he knew _that _look. Gin-san would sometimes have that too.

"Wha—?"

And as fast as a blink of an eye, the Jouishishi leader drew his sword from his side, cut through his white doctor's gown and met another blade that was meant to _cut_ him without any hesitation from behind—

Shinpachi and Ketsuno Ana both stared appalled as someone appeared out of nowhere wearing a gray cloak with his face covered in black hair that the megane boy would recognize anywhere.

_"Y-you!" _he shouted in a half cry, half shouting voice, "that Tendoshu guy_... Seimaru!"_

Katsura's eyes glinted as he stared at the man whose face was barely seen through his dark locks. The newcomer looked like he was a man of combat with skills not to be underestimated. The clash of swords was also proven to be lethal for the Jouishishi leader who found himself being pushed backwards with such inhuman force.

_This guy..._

The man's eyes glinted menacingly as it stared at the terrorist leader.

"So you're Katsura?" he said with a grin. "You really came out?"

Katsura's eyes narrowed.

"_Yhwach?"_ he muttered.

"Oi!" Shinpachi cried, "that_ name _again!?"

"Hmph," the Tendoshu member grunted, "I see you met with that other samurai. You're connection has been established. Just like what _that man_ said."

"That man?" Katsura gripped his sword and saw Shinpachi step toward them from the corner of his eyes. "Stay back! Elizabeth! Take them away to a safe place!"

Elizabeth appeared beside Ketsuno Ana in a blink of an eye of nodded at the Joui leader.

"You sure you have spare time to worry about others?" muttered the black haired Tendoshu and in a swift turn of his blade—tossed Katsura Kotarou away and sent him forcefully to a building's wall with a crashing noise.

Shinpachi's eyes widened—

"KATSURA-SAN!"

* * *

Shinsenguimi's Hijikata was found on the road, driving his car with a cigarette on his lips and crunching on it angrily. He has just turned off his car's radio after hearing the attacks around the city.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed as he drove on, "Edo's being attacked all over by terrorists and all we can do is to wait for the real criminal to come out! Damn low lives! And what's with these attacks? Destroying building after another—don't they think that all the taxes spent by the government to build those are actually from their pockets as well? My pocket? How much tax is on a bottle of mayonnaise and box of cigarette? And the government is actually adding more on cigarettes and booze, the hell's with that?"

He stopped his car as his eyes caught sight of a familiar figure. He saw _him _standing above the wreckage of a building looking up somewhere in the sky with his bazooka on his shoulder.

"_OI! SOGO!" _Hijikata shouted fiercely with his head out of the car's window as he pointed at the Shinsengumi First Division captain, "_That's my tax you're standing at! And what the hell are you doing!?"_

"Hmm?" the brown haired male Shinsengumi glanced toward the car with his face as plain as ever, "Oh, it's Hijikata-san." And he walked toward the car.

"Don't Hijikata-san me! Don't tell me you've been blowing up buildings like you're some kind of terrorists too?! I'll damn arrest you! And what's happened with your uniform?"

For the brown haired Shinsengumi was only wearing his white polo without his black overcoat.

"Somebody ripped it out of me, mother," was his monotonous answer as he entered the car and sat on the passenger's seat.

"I'm not your mother! And stop blowing buildings, you idiot!"

"I did not blow the building. It accidentally got blown away because of that notorious China girl. But don't worry anymore, I already sent her flying to the underworld. Not that they would refuse to accept her there since she's a real _demon._"

"Tse," Hijikata continued driving again with a grumpy look, "stop messing around with that troublemaker at times like this. You know how risky things are right now with the Tendoshu around and all and these terrorists making such a racket."

"I got it. Have you found out the deal about the Tendoshu?"

"No. That damn jiji at the head quarters won't tell me a squat. All I know is that the Tendoshu really is serious in exterminating the Jouishishi and Katsura after these attacks."

Silence fell between the two Shinsengumi officials. Sogo glanced at the Vice chief from the corner of his eyes.

"What's this? You look unsatisfied, Hijikata-san. Not enough mayonnaise today?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to think!" Hijikata gritted his teeth, "They blame it all on Katsura's group without conducting any investigation just because he's a well known terrorist... bullshit. It just made me more suspicious. It's very unlikely for Katsura to be actually behind these attacks nowadays."

Sogo glanced sideways at his Vice-Chief and looked ahead again.

"It's true," he muttered with a low voice, "Katsura changing from being a moderate Joui faction leader to an extremist like Takasugi and the Kihetai is rather suspicious. Also, Yamazaki's report about the uproar of other smaller Joui factions around saying they want to take out Katsura too... Really makes you think, doesn't it? For them to try and kill their own? Is that why you've been hesitant to really capture him all this time, Hijikata-san? You have soft spots for Joui patriots, don't you?"

"I don't! Idiot," Hijikata blew smoke away, "He's a criminal. The fact that this is happening around him makes me want to throw him in jail more and interrogate him for information."

"Hn? Quite the sadist yourself, aren't you?"

"The hell are you thinking? Quit distracting me! Not knowing what's happening in the dark side irks me the most. Katsura must be investigating himself. Besides, with things as they are, it's not only the civilians who'll be victims here but the Joui members as well... I don't think Katsura is the type of guy that would sacrifice his men like that. Something's wrong here."

Sogo kept silent for awhile. Then muttered—

"You really have a soft spot for the Joui patriots, Hijikata-san."

"I said _I don't!"_

* * *

The wreckage on the building was huge as the pile of dust slowly disappeared. Elizabeth, Shinpachi and Ketsuno Ana all stared as the smoke slowly faded, revealing the Joui leader in a crate in the middle of the wall—

"K-Katsura-san...!" Shinpachi tried to run toward him but then saw another shadow appear before the long haired samurai. It was the familiar silhouette of the Tendoshu guy, Seimaru.

"You must be joking with me... I did cut you a few times back there but is that all you've got...? Or are you just holding back?"

Katsura, who first made sure that his sword was still on his hand, slowly stirred and looked up at his enemy.

"And why aren't you?" he muttered in his quiet voice, "there are innocent people here and possibly some civilians and patients around... and you still continue to wield your sword wildly like you do not care... isn't protecting them your first priority?"

Seimaru's eyes reflected the Joui leader and there was a gleeful look on his face.

"I'm sorry," he answered, "but I don't deal with petty lives."

Katsura gripped his sword as his eyes got filled with blades of daggers.

"_You trash!"_

Blood spilled on the ground as Katsura stood up from where he was lying—making Ketsuno Ana's body shook at all the blood coming out from his body but Elizabeth blocked her view from it.

Seimaru looked up in amusement.

"Oi, I must've underestimated you. To think you were able to block the vital points in a single exchange. I see why you're a wanted criminal. But I don't see why you would fall under such a simple trap here. I didn't think you'd come that's why I had to keep my eyes at that megane boy's house over there..."

He pointed at Shinpachi who stood struck at the sudden idea—_so he was followed here by the Tendoshu?_

Katsura eyed him with not words to say. The Tendoshu man smiled widely.

"You look pretty mad now. I can feel shivers. Did my words anger you?"

"Repeat... what you just said."

"Which part? About not caring for civilians? Or the part where I said these is all a set up for you to come out for the Tendoshu?"

The Jouishishi leader's eyes glinted.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hmm? The fact that you managed to sneak here and save as many people as you can only means you were prepared for countermeasures yourself. _You knew this was a trap, didn't you?"_

Katsura didn't reply but stood firm with eyes not leaving his enemy.

"Katsura-san..." Shinpachi whispered feeling suddenly afraid for the outcome of this battle.

"Whether if it's a trap or not," the long haired samurai then said with voice full of conviction, "if innocent people were to actually die from it, it doesn't matter. We, the _Jouishishi_ would charge toward the enemies with our heads high and blades pointed... this is the _way of the samurai._"

And he pointed his sword at the sitting Tendoshu member who kept his eyes at him as well.

Ketsuno Ana kept her eyes at the wounded warrior. She could not help admiring the said terrorist—_he did save her without a care to being a terrorist or not. _His sword and his soul as a samurai... He was no doubt, really like that other person ... someone with the same _heart and silver soul..._

"Sakata-san..." she suddenly whispered watching with her very eyes as blades started to clash one more time. "Where are you... _Sakata-san_?"

* * *

Back at the Yorozuya household... Gintoki's wavy hair was seen lying face down on the floor. Two creatures that weren't human were preventing him from moving by wrapping him inside a large, robotic hand courtesy of a scientist called Gengai.

But these creatures were nothing like their _boss._

Indeed. The _terrorist_ Gintoki was facing now was unlike any other—she was not young nor was she incredibly beautiful. But she holds an incredible power against him that he would never cease to remember... it was a _life's _debt.

Albeit _literally_.

"Oi... you guys can't be serious, right?" he muttered in half amused and half disbelief tone as he watched Otose's smoke simmer from her lips that would always make him cringe.

"We are, Gintoki-sama," Tama answered monotonously on top of him.

"Damn we are," Catherine piped up with a wink and also on top of him. "We're killing you now, damn useless guy."

The Yorozuya leader's eyebrows twitched—and the next thing—

"_Oi! LEMME GO OLD BABA! THE ACTION'S ALREADY HAPPENING OUTSIDE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!? YOU'RE HINDERING THE MAIN CHARACTER TO DO HIS JOB! I'M THE HERO HERE, YOU BABA! IF THINGS GET MESSY IT'LL BE YOUR FAULT! YOU LISTENING, OLD BABABAKABAKASHI!"_

"SHUT UP!" the old land lady shouted back with a cigarette at hand and with that merciless look on her eyes that would usually appear when she was in a money picking job from her only occupant. "How long do you think it's been since you paid your rent? It's been years! And now I found the building in this mess? Do you really think I'll let you LIVE?!"

"I'd definitely want to leave here!" Gintoki answered with a little difficulty for he could not move properly "Are you killing me because of money, you old hag? Do you want this anime to be destroyed because of you? I told you I've no time for this! The main character isn't supposed to be here getting pummelled by a robot when the world is getting destroyed outside!"

"The only destroyed thing I see here is the top of my building!" was Otose's fierce answer, "If you want to leave then PAY YOUR RENT, GET THE HOUSE FIXED AND THEN SAVE THE WORLD FOR ALL I CARE, DAMN KID!"

"YOU CRAZY? YOU GETTING SENILE? WHAT KIND OF HERO FIXES A HOUSE AND PAYS THE RENT WHEN THE ACTION IS ONGOING! NO, NO, NO NO! LUFFY DESTROYS EVERYTHING AND NOBODY GETS ANGRY FOR IT! THOSE STUPID SHINIGAMIS EVEN HAVE THEIR OWN FAKE WORLD KARAKURI-SOMETHING AS A BATTLE FIELD FOR WINTER! WHY AM I STUCK WITH THIS POOR SETTING?! WHY CAN'T I HAVE DORAEMON TO FIX EVERYTHING?! THIS IS TOTALLY WRONG! GIVE ME MY LIMELIGHT, YOU BABA!"

"Kick him!" Otose ordered.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

**~to be continued~**

_More dangerous escapades for the gang!_

_Will the main character make it on time?_

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

*** Strand DEAD***

**6**

_by: **WhiteGloves**_

_"Whether I go or not I'll die anyway, I have an organ more important than my heart. Although you can't see it, I feel it going through my head down to my feet, and I know it exist within me. It lets me stand on my feet, it lets me walk forward without trembling. If I stop here, I feel like it would break... My soul will break."_

**~Gintoki Sakata~**

**(**_Women on the loose!_**)**

~**Happy reading!**~

* * *

A beautiful woman with blond hair carrying a pipe smoke on her hand stopped just in front the Yorozuya and Otose Snack house building. The expression on her attractive scarred face did not change upon seeing _nothing_ of the Yorozuya quarters but she did give a short pause.

She was just about to change her mind and about to continue on her way when out of the silent street she heard the infamous Yorozuya leader shouting at the top of his lungs—

"_WATCH WHERE YOU POINT THAT THING, IDIOT! THAT'S MY BALLS!"_

Cold silence followed the woman's surroundings... and then... came the crushing sound of her pipe snapping into two followed by the darkening of her expression.

"What's going on here, perverts!?" Tsukuyo, the leader of the Hyakka of Yoshiwara group came rushing at the second landing of the building with her face seething in anger only to find Gintoki strapped in a metal wall with three people surrounding him—the Landlady group.

"Ohayou, Tsukuyo-sama," Tama politely greeted her with claw like metal for a hand, "we were just about to collect Gintoki-sama's treasure."

"That's right, it's a treasure!" Gintoki exclaimed looking demented as wriggled away from the strap he was in, "that's the only thing I have left in my body—_dare you try and cut it!"_

"What are you so proud about it for?" Catherine, the cat burglar muttered airily with a wave of her hand, "it's not like it's a selling point. It's not even enough compensation."

"_Easy for you to say! You don't have balls even if you look like a man!"_

_"_I'm not a man! I was born with lots of whiskers!"

"That still doesn't make you a woman!"

"Shut up! Cut that thing between his legs too, Tama! I'll have all of it rolling on the floor!"

The green haired robot snapped the claw dangerously and pointed it between the silver haired samurai's legs—making Gintoki's eyes sunk.

"Oi! CUT IT OUT!_ No amount of money is equal to Gin-san's manliness! Stop it! Stooop!"_ he turned to the newly arrived Yoshiwara courtesan who merely crossed her arms and eyed him as if telling him he deserved it.

"Two balls plus a worm coming right down," Tama said quietly, "Arigatou for the payment, Gintoki-sama. We'll be sending you a receipt after."

"NOoOOOO!"

"Did... I hear...?" said a voice out of nowhere and the girls watched as from beneath the broken sofa an arm suddenly shot out. It was followed by the head, body and legs of the long haired ninja assassin who pulled herself out with great difficulty. "Did I hear you say..._Gin-san's... rolling balls?"_

Everybody in the vicinity froze at the sudden _revival_ of Sarutobi Ayame who looked as if she got into a wild fight with her appearance too messy; her once straight hair was all over her with obvious pieces of wood, her dress was covered in white fur with a rope sliding off her shoulder; and her face was full of what appeared to be black powder of a weapon. Once bending on the floor, she shook her head and looked up after fixing her broken glasses. She then saw four girls surrounding Gintoki who was chained to a metal wall with a robot woman pointing a deadly claw _between Gintoki's_ legs.

Immediately— _she understood_.

"You women..." she whispered with her glasses flashing as she stood up with her voice shaking, "tying up my Gin-san and taking advantage of him and his balls... I won't let you."

And she stood in front of Tama with her kunais ready.

"_Those balls are mine!"_

"_Urusai! Their mine!"_ the silver haired samurai shouted, still trying to wriggle from his chains, "and if you're going to help me then help! You can be my sidekick in this anime for now, Sa-chan!"

"Y-yahh! Gin-san!" the woman ninja turned to Gintoki with face blushing, "you should have told me that earlier! If you want to have me then I'm all yours! You can kick my side all you want!"

"A _SIDEKICK_! Clean your ears, perverted woman!" but it only made her blush more.

"Pathetic." said another voice and the Onibawanshu ninja turned to the Hyakka ninja whose eyes were boring on her coldly, "to fight for a man's balls. You're really something else, Sarutobi."

"Shut up, Tsukki! Stop acting all innocent when you're also here for Gin-san's balls!"

"No, take them all you want. I've no interest in men's balls."

"Are you saying Gin-san's balls are worthless, bitch?"

"No, he's worthless all by himself."

"Liar! You want it all to yourself to just like me!"

"Don't compare me to a stalker like you who wants dirty stuff like that!"

"Gin-san's balls are not _dirty_! Even if he seldom takes a shower I've seen him—"

"_Stop, STOP STOP!" _Gintoki exclaimed with a wild look on his face, "YOU'RE ALL GIVING OUT TOO MUCH ABOUT MY BALLS! Why are you _talking about my balls anyways? Are you all secretly tennis players? Just get me off this chain! I need to go out now! Don't you know how dangerous things are!?"_

Eyes fell on the Yorozuya leader who immediately went on talking after finally getting their attention.

"Listen—we're under attack right now! _Ketsuno Ana was attacked just now!_ I need to go there—Shinpachi's already set off on his own! If something happens to him who'll explain to his monster of a sister, huh? You try facing that gorilla woman's anger!"

"Ara, sorry for being a _gorilla, _Gin-san."

Gintoki's face darkened as he suddenly noticed a brown haired woman standing just below him—followed by a loud sound of something snapping—and two balls falling down the floor.

"Uh," Catherine followed it with her eyes, "they fell."

Perturbing silence... then...

"GYYAHHHHHHHHH!" Gintoki cried as the others watched the smiling Otae face them with a nerve pounding at the top of her head. "_My balls came off! Again!"_

"_Gin-san_!" Sarutobi strode toward the balls but found Otae blocking her way, "_You_!"

"I'm sorry, Sarutobi-san," she said with a sweet smiling face, "but I need to step on those things, please. It's too dirty, I can't help but feel the _need_ to crush them."

"I'll join," Tsukuyo said as she too, stepped toward the two women while Gintoki disintegrated for his loss. And as things get out of hand for the gathering of such _women,_ another solitary woman's voice spoke.

"Stop it." She said and everyone looked up at the land lady, Otose who blew a smoke from her lips and eyed the younger women with arms crossed, "what are you guys doing here anyways causing such a ruckus?"

The three women all stopped to stare at the Kabuki leader who continued to eye them seriously. It was one thing if they were talking among themselves. It was another if it was with the _Otose of the Devas._

It was Tsukuyo who spoke seriously first.

"I came here because Yoshiwara was attacked by the Jouishishi members... of course, they were not able to come out alive... but they were saying things about their leader Katsura Kotarou ordering them to do so. Knowing he's Gintoki's ally I came to know facts about what's happening."

"I came here because of the Jouishishi too," Otae said with a little frown, "after disposing of certain gorilla _dirt_, I met up with Kyu-chan who warned me of going outside because the rebels were in an uproar. I didn't understand what was going on... but the Joui members we encountered after that were saying the same thing about Katsura-san... I figured Gin-san would know what's going on..."

"I'm always here." Sarutobi offered with glasses flashing.

"You all came here to ask about Zura... yet you all have the gals to rip me to pieces?"

They all looked at the Yorozuya leader whose face was dark and pale. His lips twitched as he noticed their eyes on him and looked up. Otose stepped toward the silver haired samurai.

"What's going on here, Gintoki?"

"You really think I have enough time to explain?" the Yorozuya leader whispered as Tama came close to him and restored what was supposed to be in its right place.

"Here you go, Gintoki-sama." She said with a bow.

"_You just returned my balls, didn't you!?"_

"Everyone," Tama said quietly as she unchained Gintoki Sakata from the metal wall and faced the women around her pointedly, "I don't think Gintoki-sama is lying about things being 'dangerous'."

Tsukuyo, Sarutobi, Otae, Catherine and Otose then felt unwelcoming presence— they all looked at their surrounding too and saw a number of large men wearing gray cloaks surround them from the blue.

"T-these guys..." Sarutobi whispered as they all fell back after a dozen or so men came from all direction to surround them. "What is the meaning of this...?"

"We are members of the Tendoshu," said the main man in the middle with a cloth masking his jaw, "and we're here to arrest a man named Sakata Gintoki for conspiring with the Jouishishi leader Katsura Kotaro in an upheaval against the Bakufu. Any resistance will be considered betrayal to the government. Surrender yourself quietly."

"Gin-san..." Otae turned to the Yorozuya leader.

"Oi, oi," Gintoki muttered as he massaged his wrists, his eyes hidden behind hair, "I haven't even taken a step out of this house to save the day and now you're arresting me? There's really something wrong with this plot..."

"Silence." The Tendoshu man's eyes narrowed, "You are not allowed to go anywhere. Quietly come with us for questioning or _die_. As for all of you women—you must leave immediately or we will arrest you for working with _him._"

All the women around didn't respond to the threat but merely ogled at the _men. _

"Come now," Gintoki opened his eyes and stared at the man. "Is that how you talk to women? No wonder you're so _mad._ You probably don't even have a sweet woman or two. Can't blame them. You're too noisy for a man. Or does it have anything to do with your face covered like that?"

The man's eyes glinted in annoyance, "You bastard...! _Seize him!"_

Four or so men came forward but immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have a _forced_ date with you." Gintoki said as one by one, the women moved around him, "if you don't mind, Tendoshu-san... why not have a nice chat with my girls here? I'm sure they'd be able to satisfy your urge rather than you waste them on me, right?"

"What?" the Tendoshu man said as he saw all the ladies surrounding Gintoki as if to shield him.

"Gintoki-sama," Tama said as she stood firmly in front of him the same with Tsukuyo, Otae, Sarutobi, Catherine and Otose, "leave everything to us."

"Make sure Shin-chan's back before dinner, Gin-san," Otae reminded him with a smile.

"I won't let your dirty hands touch any hair of Gin-san... _up and below._" Sarutobi muttered.

"Explain things to me over a drink, Gintoki." Tsukuyo said, "It's on your tab."

"You all try and destroy Otose-san's building one more time, you bastards." Catherine said as she stood beside the old land lady who merely stared at the Tendoshu, and then to the silver haired samurai.

"Really, you" she said as she eyed him, "you'll have less trouble if you just pay the rent."

Gintoki grinned and then turned to leave but three men all jumped at him at once—

"Sakata Gintoki!" shouted the Tendoshu man in mask, "you try and escape by yourself and leave this fight to women!? Your cowardice is surprising!"

"Don't talk like you know me," Gintoki said as he landed on the ground without any scratch with the back of his attackers still in mid air, "and don't _underestimate_ these beautiful ladies. I'll listen to what you've got to say... that is... if you can defeat _them_."

The guys who attacked him all fell down the ground unmoving as Tsukuyo and Sarutobi finished them.

"What?" the masked Tendoshu stared at the women with weapons on their hands.

Gintoki smirked before running ahead without looking back.

He was about to be followed by the army but they found themselves facing Tama who, with her giant claw at hand, stared without blinking at the enemy.

"I'm sorry but Gintoki-sama is busy. Please try and come back later. If you cannot wait then please allow me to serve you."

And she swerved the claw dangerously—making the ground shake and dust to fly everywhere.

And the Yorozuya leader went ahead of himself as he ran as fast as he could with one thing on his mind. _Yhwach_ wasn't in the group he left behind. It could only mean one thing.

_What the hell has happened to those guys? _

* * *

Katsura Kotarou leaned his bleeding shoulder on the cold wall beside him and tried to take deep breaths. He found himself in a dark alley after escaping from his present enemy's clutches. He wouldn't have any trouble running around at all—_he was used to that_—if not for the fact that he was losing blood as fast as Elizabeth could change his whiteboards.

Remembering Elizabeth made him smile in spite of his situation.

Until his shoulder pained him again. Katsura gritted his teeth and looked at his searing shoulder only to realize that the metal rod that struck him earlier was still stuck there. It inwardly made him berate himself.

_"How foolish of me. I really should have worn a shoulder protector like Piccolo... I still have plenty of things to learn."_

Raising a bloody hand on the metal, Katsura has already made up his mind to pull it when out of the blue—he felt someone sneak up behind him.

With eyes sharp and blade ready—the Jouishishi patriot turned.

* * *

It didn't take the silver haired samurai long to arrive at the hospital site where he last saw Ketsuno Ana and Zura talking before the explosion. What he saw is the ruins of the hospital with visible destruction to the once peaceful place. Gritting his teeth, he jumped at the large debris trying to look for sign of life or at least Shinpachi and the rest.

"Oi! Zura!" he shouted as he climb up the biggest boulder he found, "Shinpachi! Ketsun—!"

The silver haired samurai stopped with eyes widening as he saw what was beyond the large boulder. Sliding down the rock, he dropped himself on the ground again and walked at the area where he saw visible signs of damage too but it was not made by the explosion; they were all made of blades clashing.

Gintoki touched a crack on a building where someone must've been thrown over. It was such a large crate. What made the Yorozuya leader pause with tight jaws was a pool of blood right under it.

It made him look around. The place was empty.

_Where are they...?_

A sudden movement on his left made the silver haired samurai snap in attention. There he saw a large rock wall trying to be pushed over by someone under it.

"Oi!" Gintoki quickly ran toward the person, hoping it was someone he was looking for. He lifted the rock up and cast it aside—only to find a strange bald man weakly trying to get up from the ground. He immediately bent down and pulled the fellow.

"Hey, bald man! Are you okay? Snap out of it, oi!"

The bald man coughed a few times before opening his eyes looking at the Yorozuya leader.

"Hang in there," Gintoki said, looking around for _other_ people to help, "damn, ambulance should be around here..."

"...it's fine... I'm... I'm dying anyways."

"HEY! Don't jinx yourself, bald man! You haven't even grown a hair yet and you want to die uselessly?! Where are you getting this negative vibe from?!"

"It's fine... no one's really cared for me anyways... nor remembered me... even Ketsuno Ana-san has forgotten about me..."

"Eh?" Gintoki blinked, "You've seen Ketsuno Ana!?"

"Of course," the bald man's eyes got teary, "and not even she remembered me... nor anyone in this story remembered me... it just makes me want to _die_."

"EH? W-what!?" the silver haired samurai exclaimed looking confused, "what the hell are you talking about? Who are you anyways?!"

The bald man sniffed and gulped as he opened his teary eyes and gazed upon Gintoki.

"I'm Ketsuno Ana's... _camera man._"

Gintoki stared appalled at the bald man darkly who continued crying on his arms.

"They didn't remember me... all of them..." he went on mournfully, "even with those guys popping up one by one they still didn't remember me... even this _glasses_ who said he was watching Ketsuno Ana on tv before the explosion didn't remember me... _where is camera-man-san?_ I was waiting for that while under this debris. And nobody cared to ask! I might as well die!"

"H-hey now..." Gintoki's mouth twitched a little as he stared at the man, "y-you mustn't take it against them... see, they may be busy with other things like you know... getting into a fight or something like that...?"

The camera-man opened his eyes and tried to sit on his own with snuffles still coming every now and then.

"I suppose... you have a point..." he whispered weakly as he produced from inside his jacket what appeared to be a camera, "I captured everything that was happening while I was stuck there..."

The Yorozuya leader's eyes snapped in attention as he saw the bald man turn on the camera and showed images of Ketsuno Ana reporting—

"O-oi!" he breathed as he grabbed the camera and pull it closer to his face, "t-this is Ketsuno Ana's...! Retakes and bloopers!?"

"I take everything I can," the man answered humbly, "I'm a camera man."

And the Yorozuya leader gawked at Ketsuno Ana coughing, sneezing, looking around and waving at the camera.

"Why didn't I think of that? I should've been a camera-man too! Damn, I can see her face every day...! Eh...? This scene...isn't this the one this morning?"

And Gintoki's eyes turned serious as he saw the whole background blew up behind Zura in his pink hat and Ketsuno Ana. It was the same thing on the television—except that—the camera kept on rolling despite being _off air_. The Yorozuya leader held it expectantly.

The camera was out of focus for awhile and then an image came. Gintoki waited and then saw the bald man's face in front of the camera.

"OI! Why is this your face!?" the silver haired samurai raged on as he grabbed the camera-man's collar, "couldn't you have taken anything more important than your face under the debris!?"

"I—it's about my survival!" the bald camera man confessed and was relieved when Gintoki grabbed the camera back—that was because he saw the camera shifted with Zura appearing under a large rock with Ketsuno Ana. The Yorozuya leader's attention was completely taken as he watched the progress after that...

"Oi Zura!" he shouted, "how dare you embrace Ketsuno Ana like that, you bastard! I haven't even done that yet you're there acting all familiar—! YES! That's right! Hit him hard, Elizabeth!"

_"Oh, Shinpachi-kun!"_ came Zura's voice as Shinpachi came into the picture. And then everything went blurry as the recording shook a little. Something must've happened. The camera focused again but this time it was showing Zura in the middle of the crate with the thick haired Tendoshu man sitting on a boulder in front of him. They've finally met.

The Yorozuya leader's eyes widened at the Tendoshu guy's appearance. Then Gintoki watched them exchange fight once more, making his fingers strangely clutch the camera tightly. He saw the exchange and had this urge to jump in and take over... only—this was something that has already happened.

"I'll be using that recording to earn a living," the bald camera man was saying looking wistful, "no camera-man has ever recorded something as great as this in full action. I'm actually preparing myself for an award."

But Gintoki wasn't listening as with his own ears he heard Katsura shouting—

"_Elizabeth! Take em' away now!"_

The camera focused on Elizabeth grabbing Ketsuno Ana by the waist and Shinpachi by the arm—then the camera went back to Katsura who was seen running away toward the other direction. The Tendoshu man stood still, and then disappeared after him.

Leaving the camera area empty. Gintoki looked up to find the spot where Zura disappeared and stood up with his expression unreadable.

"Um, excuse me?" the bald man said when he noticed the silver haired samurai stand up, "is there anything wrong?"

But Gintoki Sakata was already on his way without another word with hands tight on his wooden sword. He jumped over the giant boulders and disappeared right on the place where Zura and his enemy also disappeared...

Somehow there was that again... that feeling... that urge... that tension in his tendons sent by his mind that kept him going on. Even if he wanted to stop he couldn't.

He just couldn't stop it.

It was too loud to ignore.

_He_ _needed to go there._

And so he set forth.

_Don't hog all the glory, Zura! _He thought with gritted teeth. _You're not supposed to be the one to take him on! That's a hero's job! Let me finish it so you just wait there- ZURA!_

* * *

**~to be continued~**

**AN: **_"I'm seriously enjoying this! I hope you are too! ^_^"_

_Evil plot will be rolling!_

_Characters will be missing!_

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

*** Strand DEAD***

**7**

_by: **WhiteGloves**_

_"If a person is falling to their doom –without a second thought they would jump in to save them._

_It's impossible to just sit and let it happen. Without thinking of the consequences their bodies just move._

_That is what kind of idiocy is gathered here. That's the Yorozuya. "_

**~Gintoki Sakata~**

**(**_Amantos on the loose!_**)**

~**Happy reading!**~

* * *

"Waahhhh!"

Shimura Shinpachi jumped back and fell down the ground looking visibly shaken as he avoided Katsura Kotarou's blade that swung perilously to cut him without a warning. Katsura's eyes widened a little as they fell on the boy.

"Shinpachi-kun?" he said, looking at the boy with his calm, olive eyes, his sword withdrawing.

"T-that's dangerous! What are you doing!?" the megane boy exclaimed as he gulped, feeling his heart thumping loudly on his chest as he stared up at the blade and at the Joui leader.

"What are you doing here? I told Eli to—"

"I left Elizabeth-san!" Shinpachi got up from the ground and dusted his knees, "I don't feel like leaving you now—something tells me if I don't stay something awful's gonna happen!"

"And what awful thing might that be?"

"Do you really need to ask? Who knows what's working with that kind of brain of yours!"

Katsura did not respond but merely put a hand on his injured shoulder. The Yorozuya boy noticed his wound and gasped at it as if finally seeing it up close—drips of blood was pooling under the Joui leader who looked a little pale.

"Oi! T-that wound!" he exclaimed, surprised at the calmness of the samurai "Why are you standing there like nothing's happening? You're really bleeding badly! No—you're basically a walking blood! Do you wanna die?!"

"It's not about living or dying just yet, but no matter the reason, Shinpachi-kun," the Joui leader said without much a change on his expression, "you shouldn't be here. Hurry up and leave."

"Listen to what I'm saying—_bokke_!" Shinpachi's face screwed in anger, "Look at your shoulder— are you a human pincushion or something?!"

But before the Joui leader could respond whatever was on his mind— something dark swooped down behind the megane boy— making Katsura's eyes narrow and for him to raise his sword—

"_Human pincushion?" _said the familiar voice that sent chills down the megane boy's spine, "_that's something I'd like to see!"_

Even if he turned, Shinpachi knew it was futile to try and avoid—_the enemy was upon him—_

Clashing blades was heard next but not before Shinpachi felt the usual nudge on his body that sent him hurtling backwards that was frequently done by Elizabeth on certain occasions. Yet this time—it was not the white _Amanto_. He was pushed out of the way by Katsura who met Seimaru's blade with sparks on the air.

"Katsura-san!" he shouted as the two met head on.

"Still energetic?" Seimaru whispered with a grim smile.

"You're just old." Katsura answered, holding his position still. "I suggest better hygiene and exercise."

"Oh? But you're covered in blood?"

"It's still better than be covered with hair. _I wouldn't trade_."

Glinting eyes and blades in front of him made Shinpachi stare and forget about himself. He could feel the tension on each blade; knew that both were after to end the life of the other. He also knew without knowing _how_ that the moment the blades set apart—_blood would be spilling everywhere._

And he was right as both blades pulled out— both warriors ended up on opposite side with new wounds opening on their wake—blood _surging_ and splattering on the ground.

The Tendoshu man paused to look at his deeply wounded arms.

"Interesting... you take on so many spots at once?" the black bearded man put a hand on his chest and saw bloodstain on his hand as well. "You're one troublesome fellow." he looked up at the Joui leader whose lips started to bleed and with his right shoulder opening another cut.

"Enough talk," Katsura's eyes were blades itself as he gripped his sword. Instinctively—the Joui leader initiated the attack this time with his sword coming on the left side with movements unbelievably too fast to see— Seimaru followed his attack but Katsura disappeared in front of him—only to appear under with his blade slashing upward with a mighty force—

_Pang!_

Seimaru's eyes widened as he found a new cut on his right cheek while he held Katsura down with his own sword. Then a number of death exchange occurred as Seimaru deflected Katsura's aggressiveness again and again—only to realize then that his palms and elbows were cut in the process—making him grit his teeth and to throw Katsura away whose own cuts were hard to identify from his already bloody figure—but whether he was cut or not he was simply indifferent about it.

The next thing, the Joui leader was on Seimaru's face again in a blink of the eye like a whirl— cutting through Seimaru's every advance—making the Tendoshu man to smile widely. He just had to give it to Katsura as he swung his sword to protect his head from being decapitated by the Joui patriot—and the two held each other's eyes once more.

"Your movements," Seimaru whispered with a hint of amusement, "you've faced death like these a number of times, haven't you? To the point that you're already throwing your life away."

"I said enough talk," Katsura hissed again with his cold eyes at the man, "I cannot believe a man like you who does not find value in life would talk about 'throwing' it in battle. So shut up."

A smile spread wide at Seimaru's thick beard again.

"You're right."

And the two danced once more in their battle field with large swings taken from the little space they have. Shinpachi could barely follow them—let alone see where each of their swings was coming from or even see Katsura's hair swing here and there. All he knew was that when the swords make contact—both wielders were taking each other's life little by little. And that at one point—one will have to withdraw.

_Pang!_

Katsura's feet slid a few meters back after Seimaru's powerful swing and was about to charge back when he found the Tendoshu man's face right in front of him with hand ready to grab him—

The conclusion happened in an instant as the two warriors slammed on the nearest wall with bits of dust and rocks shaking the ground.

"KATSURA-SAN!" Shinpachi shouted breathlessly.

The dust covered them subsided after a few seconds and the Yorozuya member gasped as he found the Joui leader trapped on the wall with Seimaru upon him whose hand was holding the metal rod on Katsura's wounded shoulder.

"I'm sorry but you've got something sticking here, that's not good isn't it?" the Tendoshu man said with a grim smile as he clutched it tightly, making the Joui leader shut his eyes in pain, "Let me get rid of it for you."

With that—he ruthlessly pulled the metal from Katsura's shoulder—making the Joui leader to cry out and grit his teeth in pain as he felt the endless flow of blood come right after it; making Seimaru's eyes flicker.

This was all witnessed by Shinpachi who found himself suddenly shaking not in _terror_ but in _anger. _He saw Katsura's body bathed in blood and couldn't control his rising emotion.

"Katsura-san..." he whispered, taking his first step toward the battle field, with eyes full of anguish "let go of Katsura-san... I SAID LET GO OF KATSURA-SAN!"

And he charged forward, making Seimaru turn his head on him with a raised sword. Shinpachi froze and just knew he was about to die that very second— and there was the sound of sword cutting into flesh. The megane boy's eyes rounded.

Seimaru's eyes widened as he felt something on his left shoulder—rather—saw something from the corner of his eyes fly away from his left shoulder.

Shinpachi stopped with eyes wide as he saw blood ooze out from Seimaru's shoulder and saw his arm fly down the ground. Katsura—with eyes dangerous— has cut it off without a word.

"_Ughh_!" Seimaru stepped backward, "_You!"_ and he jumped away sensing the Joui leader's next deadly attack. Katsura pulled himself from the destroyed wall and tried to straighten his body using his sword to the ground. His eyes bore on his enemy but unlike Seimaru's flickering ones, the Joui leader's eyes only glinted with determination.

"I'm sorry but there's something ugly sticking on your shoulder too so I thought to get rid of it." He muttered coolly as he straightened himself. Silence greeted his words as blood continued to gush on the ground. The black haired enemy eyed the Joui leader with dislike while the megane boy ran toward Katsura's side.

"Katsura-san!" he called again as his eyes ran down the long haired samurai's wounds, "this is our chance! Let's run and hide! I thought you said you don't like pointless fights! There's no point fighting here! Let's run away! Look at you! You're worst for wear! You can barely stand! No—we should run! It's important that you live or I won't be able to look Gin-san in the eyes!"

"Gintoki?" Katsura whispered suddenly blinking, "I understand. Even I wouldn't want to look at his dead fish eyes it's like seeing a large chameleon... uh... he does look like a chameleon, huh?"

"_What are you babbling now, oi!? Let's just go, okay?"_

"Hmp," the black bearded man snorted after minding his handicapped, "even if you chose to run do you really think you can hide? And that being said... I don't think _that man_ would forgive me if I don't bring your head back."

Shinpachi then became aware of silhouettes that suddenly started popping up around them from all corners and sides and even at the top of the buildings. With eyes rounding again—he realized that they were surrounded by a large number of _Amantos._

"T-this..." he whispered, his feet becoming cold at the overwhelming number of enemies while the Joui leader merely looked from left to right with jaws tight and his hold on his sword stiffened. "K-Katsura-san..."

_Gin-san...! Where the hell are you!?_

* * *

The Yorozuya leader felt the need of someone calling him and knew he must hurry— he knew there was no time to waste—yet all of that changed for awhile as he saw a hand sticking out of a debri asking for help. Gintoki's eyes widened.

"Oi! Zura!" he dropped himself and heaved the large rock with one hand, "_hang in there!"_

But it was not Katsura who was under the boulder—it was another familiar face that Gintoki would rather not to _see or save_. It was Kondou Isao in his naked form.

"_H-help..." _the gorilla man of the Shinsengumi muttered with a tearful eye, "Otae-chan... has forgotten about me."

Gintoki, with face dark, silently placed the rock back on top of Kondou.

"Oi!" the gorilla man shouted, "what are you doing!?"

"Shut up and die!" Gintoki shoot up with an angry face, "I don't care who forgets about you but don't distract me when I'm needed somewhere else, bokke! Go burry yourself!"

"O-oi! Yorozuya!"

"Geez, you people under debris are getting in the way!"

And Gintoki jumped to action once more.

* * *

The shadows of the Amantos were terrifying. Their weapons most worrying. They all looked down at Katsura and Shinpachi with manic glares on their eyes as if everything in front of them was already meant to fall down. The megane boy felt that way, anyways.

"Shinpachi-kun," the Jouishishi leader whispered as he surveyed the number of Amantos ahead of them, "I'm sorry for involving you in this. I won't tell you to retreat... but at least—I won't let you die here."

Shinpachi turned to Katsura for a moment as the hopelessness of the situation sunk in him. But then seeing that wounded Jouishishi leader who has faced a lot of battle... there was no way he'd be showing weakness.

"Katsura-san..." he blinked and then looked at the enemy too, "don't worry about me. Look after yourself. I won't let you die here either!"

"Give it up," Seimaru called as he appeared again with his decapitated arm already wrapped in a piece of mantle, his dark eyes looking at the two from his thick black hair, "You have no way to win against this number. Surrender now and let the Bakufu judge your crimes, Katsura."

"The Bakufu does not have the power to judge us people when they are not for the people!"

"Come now, Katsura... do you still say such patriotic stuff? Your foolishness will be the death of you."

"It's no foolishness..." the Joui leader went on with eyes severe, "when you are fighting for the belief you hold on to. What I consider foolishness is to side with the enemy's power and leave everything I believe behind. As long as I can hold on to this with my friends... I cannot die."

And he held his sword upward as if challenging his first attacker with eyes of a man ready for more bloodshed. Seimaru stared at him looking displeased yet again, but after a second it seemed that he found another thing amusing.

"Friends? Are you referring to that silver haired samurai with such a dull face? Do you expect him to come and save the two of you from here?"

"_Please,"_ Katsura went on, the determined glint on his eyes not leaving as he addressed the thick black haired Tendoshu man, "_I won't even bother Gintoki for the likes of you."_

It wiped the smirk off Seimaru's face.

_"You..."_

The Amantos around closed in, suddenly making Shinpachi tense.

"Forget about Gin-san, Katsura-san..." he said with eyes going to all the sides, "what about the Jouishishi? Why aren't they coming to your aid now? They're supposed to be your back up, right?"

Katsura closed in to the megane boy, making sure he was close to the reach of his sword.

"They are supposed to come around..." he admitted with eyes narrowing, "... but those guys..."

"Wondering where the _Jouishishi members are..._Katsura?"

The Joui leader snapped his attention back to the Tendoshu guy who kept an amused expression once again as if telling by all means that he knows the reason behind the absence of Katsura's men.

"You... what have you...?"

"_Katsura!"_ shouted an Amanto who jumped from a building toward the long haired samurai with his blade pointed—and all at once the others followed him, making the Joui leader grit his teeth and turn to Shinpachi.

"Stay still—Shinpachi-kun!"

"What!?"

And Katsura swung his sword with such gracefulness to his first attacker and cut his head all the while taking his sword and throwing it to the megane boy—

"_Don't push it!"_ he shouted as his blade found three or more Amantos' body and executed them.

"You're one to talk!" Shinpachi answered back as he wildly stroke his enemy's belly and cut the others.

And the wild fight began again. The Amantos fought in number as they gathered closer to the two samurais. Shinpachi was having a hard time catching up to the number but Katsura was always there behind him to fill in his short comings. The fight was deadly enough for the two humans as strong Amantos came forth to kill them—but Katsura was evenly matched no matter for his body—though wounded—has been moving on its own accord like a natural fighter.

Seimaru was happy to see the outnumbered samurais fight to the death as he clutched his sword with eyes glinting. He watched them closely and waited for that right moment for he needed to be cautious if he wants an instant kill.

And his chance came—as Shinpachi's glasses got splattered by blood and he was unable to see for a second—the Amantos took the delay and attacked him—

Katsura was ready for that—

"Shinpachi-kun!" and turned as fast as he could to protect the boy— then noticed from the corner of his eye somebody jumping behind him—Seimaru was right at his heels when he turned—making Katsura grit his teeth—

"ZUUUURAAAAA!" shouted a familiar voice and something large and powerful dropped itself between Seimaru and the Joui leader—intercepting the attack. The whole ground shattered with the Amantos losing their ground and Katsura grabbed Shinpachi so he wouldn't lose him.

As the whole place stopped vibrating and the samurais stopped coughing—the megane boy opened expectant eyes to their savior.

"G-Gin-san!?" Shinpachi nearly shouted as he wiped his glasses with his dress, only to find not Gintoki in front of Katsura but a pale girl with Chinese dress and orange hair.

Katsura blinked as he saw the Yato girl held Seimaru's sword with her bare hand with the ground below her feet completely shattered. It seemed that she jumped from right above them.

"L-Leader!" he breathed as the girl turned to him. "W-why...?"

"Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi shouted as Seimaru pulled his sword with a look of annoyance.

"Another person willing to die, huh?" and he swung his sword again— Kagura snapped her attention back at him and sent a leg toward his knees. Seimaru slipped on the ground but his hand was fast as he caught the Yato girl by the arm.

"Hey! You cannot touch a lady that I am perverted _Yhwach_!" she shouted, lifting him up and throwing him off on the next wall—making the Amantos to snarl and prepare to attack. Kagura eyed them all.

"Bring it on!" She said with the Yato blood on her raging. The next scene was visually full of Amantos flying around with the trio getting rid of them one by one. The arena became too wild with bodies of dead Amantos falling for the next second—until another presence returned with meant to kill the Yato girl who saw him come and readied herself but Katsura was ahead as he took cover and pushed the girl away.

He met Seimaru's blade again.

"Tsk!" the Tendoshu man muttered, "won't let me take the life out of em, huh?"

"I am your enemy." Katsura pointed out.

"Hey, Zura!" the Yato girl complained as she was pushed, "why are you getting in the way, I can handle him!"

"No," Katsura answered, "Both of you are not supposed to be here. That Gintoki not keeping his eyes on you... really that man. Leader... is your arm fine?"

Shinpachi immediately turned to the girl with wide eyes and saw that she was carrying it somewhat awkwardly on her side. Kagura blushed as Shinpachi remembered how Seimaru must've broken it in their last contact.

Katsura's eyes narrowed as he stared coldly at Seimaru who gave him a nasty smirk.

"Give it up, Katsura. You cannot keep this on with two kids behind you. Not one of your men will come. You're on your own."

It was Katsura's turn to give a smile.

"Has your too thick hair made you blind? Which part of me do you see _alone?_"

And as he said that, five or so Amantos jumped behind him but were all easily defeated Shinpachi, Kagura and another one who suddenly appeared in the picture—_again—_ with its white board swatting enemies here and there.

"Elizabeth-san!" the megane boy whispered in relief but then paused as he suddenly remembered someone who has not yet made any appearance in all their dire matter. "Gin-san!? What the hell happened to Gin-san!?"

"Forget about him, Shinpachi!" Kagura said as she fought using her feet and her good arm, "he must've dozed off somewhere!"

"Elizabeth," Katsura whispered as his loyal Amanto friend stood beside him, "you came."

_She's safe._ Was what appeared on its board referring to Ketsuno Ana. The Joui member nodded and then looked ahead of him again as he felt the other two Yorozuya stuck behind him.

"Arigatou for coming." Katsura whispered suddenly making Shinpachi and Kagura stare.

"You're a weirdo." The Yato girl murmured.

"Right!" Shinpachi shouted with renewed energy, "Let's finish this _without Gin-san!"_

* * *

"_You cannot finish this without Gin-san!" _Gintoki Sakata shouted with gritted teeth as he ran with all his might and wondering where his feet were taking him for it was not leading him anywhere near Katsura or that freak of a Tendoshu, Yhwach. "Why can't I find those guys? Where are they hiding? Did they use another dimension to fight? Why am I left _alone_!?"

And that was when he saw—yet again—another hand sticking out of debris asking for help. Gintoki's eyes darkened as he thought he had seen it before. Slowly and hesitantly, he approached the waving hand.

"H-hey...Z-Zura?" he heaved the large rock without effort looking put out, "_h-hang in there..."_

And Gintoki found the madao Hasegawa-san looking up at him with pitiable expression.

"_H-help...!" _he started but Gintoki has already turned his back at him. "_O-oi!"_

"I don't have time for you, dammit," the Yorozuya leader snapped as he looked back over his shoulder, "I am already late as it is! And what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the police? I saw them take you on t.v!"

Hasegawa-san who looked lost for awhile, pushed himself from the ground as he tried to recall what happened with a deep frown on his face.

"I—I didn't know I was that popular..."

"You were seen like a criminal! A terrorist no less!" Gintoki scratched his head and made to turn, "dammit—why am I wasting my time wandering this town?! Where in Doraemon's pocket did those terrorists disappear to?"

Hasegawa suddenly shot the Yorozuya leader a look as if he remembered something.

"Gin-san, t-the police car I was riding on was blown by terrorists that got me here..."

"What do you expect?" Gintoki snapped at the madao who shook his head at the memory.

"No... I mean... I don't think they were part of the Jouishishi..."

That got the silver haired samurai interested.

"What do you mean?"

"It's weird but they were _Amantos."_

Gintoki's eyes rounded. _Amanto terrorists? The Harusame?!_

"I heard them while I was stuck under the rock. They were saying something about the Jouishishi members getting caught up in their own fire," Hasegawa went on with a hand at the back of his head, "something about planting spies on Jouishishi people and practically provoking them against each other... I don't quite get it either but something about capturing most of Katsura's men and executing them was said... and the odd part is—since when was there a popular brand for gray cloaks? Those Amantos were wearing them—"

He stopped talking when all at once five Amantos wearing gray cloaks appeared in front of them, making the Yorozuya leader look up with an expressionless face.

"Oh ho?" a large Amanto with horn said slyly, "silver haired samurai with a bored face? That's gotta be that Shiroyasha they were talking about huh?"

"To think he'd be here?" said his companion looking as ugly as he is, "what were those idiots who were sent to capture him doing?"

"It's all fine, isn't?" said another one with an even uglier face as he emerge beside the two in front, "taking down all those other human rebels were simple enough. Really... no wonder they say that Katsura's men were all useless junk and that that leader himself was a fool. What's the Shinsengumi doing letting these idiots go wild around?"

"You can't trust a human to do an Amanto's job," supplied the fourth alien who stepped up with a grin on his face, "I suppose that Katsura's already fallen for the trap? Pathetic. Who does he think he is leading these useless rebels around against us? Fighting an already lost fight. He must've been desperate."

"That's why _that weird man_ said he was the weakest among those patriots," shrugged the fifth man finally, "getting rid of him was just the first act or so he says for the others to come out. Huh. Doing all these trouble for one leader, huh?"

"Well—it's that Katsura."

"Yeah, that Katsura."

Something white sparkled around and went pass the gang of Amantos, making them all stare in the sudden white dust—and the next thing—blood splattered on the ground and all the aliens fell—all of them dead before their bodies could even hit the ground.

And just ahead of them stood the back of the Yorozuya leader who used one of the Amantos' blades to cut them down. Hasegawa stared at the sudden image the silver haired samurai was projecting and couldn't help but gaze in awe.

"G-Gin-san...?" he muttered as he held his breath.

"You guys talk too much," the Yorozuya leader said, a bloody blade on his hand, not looking back, "I guess I'm supposed to interrogate you for answers but you just lost the bargain."

* * *

Katsura eyed his opponent one more time as behind him the Yorozuya with Elizabeth were taking care of the Amantos. Seimaru smiled in front of him.

"Aren't you a bit cruel? Sending kids to a bloody fight like this?"

The Joui leader didn't bat an eye.

"I'm taking responsibility. That means I have to end you now."

Katsura posed for his final attack, his eyes lingering at Seimaru who, despite his smirk, had prepared his lone arm for the attack as well. A sweat drop fell down the side of his face, his injured arm losing all blood to the ground it was almost numb. Yet right then, wasn't it supposed to be the same for the Joui leader who has been bathed in his own blood...?

All he could see Katsura for was a monster whose bloody appearance suited that of a cold devil. Didn't _that man_ say there was only _one demon _among the Jouishishi patriots?!

"Just what the _hell_ are you?"

Katsura's noble eyes narrowed.

_"The hell_ _ja nai. Katsura da!"_

And he charged forward his eyes set for the kill.

The Tendoshu black haired man gritted his teeth as a powerful swerve was sent his way—he tried to hold the raging Joui leader still but his defence went awry causing his blade to crack—leaving Katsura for the opening.

And the final stroke—and more blood splattering on the air.

* * *

**~to be continued~**

**AN: **C'mon, Gin-san!

_Everyone's waiting for you to grab the spot light!_

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

*** Strand DEAD***

**8**

_by: **WhiteGloves**_

_"So what if the government collapses or the country is ruined? I'm not civic-minded! _

_All I want is to stand tall, and live on until the day I collapse and die!"_

**~Gintoki Sakata~**

**(**_Tendoshu on the loose!_**)**

~**Happy reading!**~

* * *

Gintoki was still running amidst all the destroyed buildings that got him thinking just how much _tax_ the government would pull this time from the citizen to repair all the damage done by the terrorists group. Not that it was any of his concern—_he doesn't pay his taxes after all._

"Shut up," he muttered to himself as if hearing voices from somewhere, "I'm never a model citizen so don't take that against me now. There's more to people who don't pay taxes than meets the eye, you know!"

But his self conversation abruptly ended as he saw for the last time that day, another _thing_ sticking out of a large boulder. It made him pause for awhile, wondering if he should still bother. After all, he had just run away from a certain _camera man, a gorilla, a_ _madao_ and dealt with five amantos in a matter of an hour and now—with a stroke of fate—he found yet another one of those things stuck under debris.

Just exactly how many buildings have collapsed that day?

Then suddenly—the _thing_ waved—or rather—_wagged._

Gin's droopy eyes twitched as he suddenly realized what that wagging _white fur_ was. He had thought it was an old man's hair. Then only to realize it wasn't.

It looked more familiar as he stared at it.

Then there was the _bark_.

The Yorozuya leader blinked once and then walked near the debris.

"Oi, oi..." he said as he grabbed the rock trapping the white fur under, "if you're here then that means Kagura's also here... what are you doing getting yourself trapped there Sadaha—"

But Gintoki stopped in mid air as he lifted the rock and found a real_ old man—the one always with Hasegawa-san in the park—_looking up at him with a blank expression.

"_Help_?" the old man asked as he stared back at Gintoki's own blank expression.

"_Stop making confusion—jiji_!" the Yorozuya leader bellowed, throwing the rock high up the sky looking indignant "what kind of fetish do you people have to slip under rocks and all!? Are you playing pirates? Are you romancing after _One Pack_ too?"

"I was forgotten," was the old man's reply looking as if he could care less.

"Like I've never heard of that before!"

"_Arp!"_

The silver haired samurai's attention then turned to the large dog that suddenly appeared behind him and who—without further ado—took a bite at his head causing it to bleed.

"Sadaharu-kun? W-what are you doing, oi?"

More gush of blood from the silver head, making Gintoki's lip's twitch.

"S-Sadaharu-kun... you know there's a big fight I must go on today... and I bet all my hair _I'm really really late_ at it... l-let's not waste my precious blood here, all right? I want to come out of the battlefield with honourable blood on me... not with your saliva on it... yes? Sadaharu-kun?"

A crunching sound. More blood.

"O-oi! T-that's painful!"

Cracking sound.

"ACK!"

* * *

"I'm going to get Gin-san for this!" Shinpachi was shouting as Kagura sent a kick that crumbled the wall behind her enemy, followed by a high jump and crashing five or more opponents once she landed, "leaving this dirty fight only to _us!_ He's skipping the trouble!"

"Ou!" the Yato girl nodded as they stood side by side with more Amantos around.

"_These brats...!"_ one said with gritted teeth. Shinpachi felt a sweat drop on his face.

"But really... there seemed to be no end to this, huh?"

Kagura's eyes travelled at her adversaries.

"Let's go wild, Shinpachi!" she shouted, ready for more making the megane boy nod without hesitation.

Yet before any of the two could move—the two Yorozuya felt a sharp swat behind their neck and fell unconscious on the floor. Kagura, the stronger one, managed to open her eyes and see the long haired samurai standing above her with shadow covering his face—_before everything around her turned black._

And Elizabeth stood beside the Jouishishi leader who stared at the bodies of his comrades on the floor.

"Take care of them, Eli..." he whispered quietly, "there's only too much blood these kids should see... Let's not let their hands get any bloodier than this."

Elizabeth had nothing to say.

Katsura closed his eyes for awhile, before turning to the Amantos who were still standing their ground but were hesitant to attack him— they did not like the glint on his eyes after all. It was also a fact that Seimaru, the leader of the single Tendoshu troupe, was pinned on the wall with a blade on his stomach completely defeated.

Katsura walked pass him and grabbed another sword sticking on the floor. He stared at it for awhile, and then to the number of Amantos surrounding him. It was like that time again. Back in the old war... he was surrounded like this just the same.

And that idea of ending his life... and a comrade of him shaking it off—shaking_ him _off.

"It's not like I still have the same idea..." he mused, "And I wouldn't even allow it to cross my mind again... not when I have things to protect."

He extended the sword, covering Shinpachi and Kagura who were in Elizabeth's arms.

"_My blade..."_ he continued, "compare to your blades which do not aim to protect does not stand against mine, _a samurai_."

The Amantos stared at him and his bloody appearance. They could not understand what was keeping the leader to stand. With all the blood leaving his body—what sort of trick was keeping him together?

At a dark corner with life slowly fading, Seimaru raised his head a little.

For this _samurai _to defeat him?

_Protect... huh?_

"_Weak_..." He whispered suddenly, making Katsura looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"I don't expect you to understand."

"Then... just how many of them... do you intend to protect...?" Seimaru grinned slightly, his bloody teeth gritting, "...while you were so apt in protecting these children... the other men you are supposed to protect are losing their heads one by one from the Bakufu_.._."

The Jouishishi leader's head snapped in attention, a reaction that made Seimaru smirk at his last seconds. "_That is your weakness... your inclination to the weak_..."

"You...!" Katsura shouted with a new vigor on his eyes, "_where are they!?"_

But the glinting dark eyes of one deadly enemy suddenly lost its spark and were replaced by two empty holes. Leaving Katsura Kotaro to stare at him with his lips thinning and eyes narrowing.

And he turned to the Amantos who all stared at him wearily. The Joui leader stared up at them with eyes so cold and deadly it made them step back for they felt his pure intent to end their lives.

"Spill it." Katsura whispered as Elizabeth paused behind him with the two Yorozuyas, "And get out of my way. I'm... _in a very terrible mood."_

* * *

The place was an abandoned _warehouse— _that cold place. The ceiling was tall and the windows were covered high above the walls with hanging metal highway connecting to the ladders on each side. Above it and overseeing everything below stood a strange man.

_That man. _

His whole face was mysteriously covered in a straw hat basket for anonymity. There were large beads around his neck and he was holding a shakujo staff. Patterns of some unreadable words were surrounding his entire robe but other than that—little was known of the man.

In that closed and cold place where the ceiling was tall and wide, he could hear people shouting just below. Staring down with his eyes barely moving, he looked at a large number of _rebels _inside a large metal cage. Some of them were wounded, others on their feet and clanging their hands on the thick metal bars that held them captive.

"Hey! You lizard cowards!" one man was shouting, "let us outta here! You think we'll forget this? We're going to blow you to pieces just you wait, bastards!"

"You _bastards_!" echoed the others beside him.

"Shut up, you annoying bunch of scums!" a giant Amanto general said with horn as a nose carrying a large sceptre with a sharp end, "we'll cut your heads off soon as your leader joins you! Then you can cry as much as you want!"

The Jouishishi men all stared at the general for a second— and all cried in anger.

_"You won't easily catch Katsura-san, bastards!"_

_"Katsura-san will blow all of you to pieces, baastardds!"_

_"He'll come with Elizabeth-san and blow your assess till they can't be recognized, retards!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Yeahhh!"_

"SHUT UP!" the Amanto shouted in rage as he pointed his weapon at them, "if you don't shut up I'll cut your tongues out! You bunch of losers who call yourselves rebel but can't even save their own buuts! It makes me wonder why that Katsura even took you under his command! He must've been another idiot!"

_"What did you say?!"_

_"Don't insult Katsura-san...!"_

The Amanto smirked and turned to his kin behind him, "Well, thanks to his foolishness of ganging up with weaklings like these we're able to round them up without much trouble. But what's the point of building up an army if they can't even fight decently? What a fool."

The Jouishishi of Katsura's faction was all enraged.

"Stop messing around with Katsura-dono you assholes!"

"Let us outta here and settle this once and for all!"

"YEAH!" more shout of agreement.

"DAMARE!" the large Amanto in front slammed his large fists on the metal cage, making the Jouishishi members to retreat with an apparent look of indignity, "shut all your traps! You're all the hostages here! Once Katsura appears we'll end your sorry life! And if he never appears we'll end your sorry life anyways!"

"You shut up!" the man in front shouted back with closed fists, "even if Katsura-dono appears you cannot take him on! None of you can take him down! Katsura-dono is—!"

And he stopped abruptly as everybody in the large hall heard a creaking sound of an opening door.

Heads turned toward the doorway and there found a large Amanto guard who was posed awkwardly as if something was straining him from behind.

"Hey!" shouted the general Amanto, "you're supposed to be guarding the entrance!"

"U...ughh...!" was the only sound made by the Amanto who was suddenly thrown away, revealing another character behind it whose very silhouette the image of destruction as it held a glinting sword beside him—standing erect with hair flying behind him and with eyes sharp and meaningful.

The _Joui leader_.

"_K-Katsura-san!"_ shouted the Jouishishi trapped in the cage as they all neared the metal bars with loud voices and sudden vitality that surprised even the Amantos around.

The silent figure atop the heads gave the Jouishishi leader a long look.

* * *

"Geez! Bleeding me off for mistaking you for an old man!" Gintoki said as he rode on the running Sadaharu, "Listen, that's not my fault, you got that? It's your fault for not taking a shower for months that I mistook your fur for an old man! Are you one of those plushies that owners neglect to wash coz it's bothersome?! And damn—_you even smell like an old man!"_

The two Yorozuya went on their way as the dog lead him to where he instructed him to go—

_A place that reeks with blood._

Gintoki had a feeling then that the Jouishishi leader would be there. That idiot had a knack for blood donations to the ground most of the time too. Not that it was because of an enemy—usually it was just _self infliction._

A little bit later, they arrived at a place of what appeared to be the arena for a little war with full of dead Amantos around. Gintoki couldn't believe the number of dead Amantos as he slid down the ground.

"That Zura..." he muttered with mouth twitching as Sadaharu walked ahead of him, "don't tell me he did this all by himself—?"

"_Arp!" _came the large dog's bark. Gintoki turned to him and then saw something beside the dog that made his usually dull eyes to liven up and his feet to rush up—

"H-hey!" he shouted, dropping immediately to his knees beside the dog to tend to his two younger comrades on the ground, unmoving, "Shinpachi! Kagura! _Hang in there!"_

He saw blood on them but was then assured that it didn't belong to either of them. Although he did notice the Yato girl's swollen arm but aside from that the two were unharmed.

The Yorozuya leader gave a deep sigh of relief as he stared at the two innocent faces. Kagura was actually drooling.

"Really... you idiots..." he muttered but then saw something white move from the corner of his eyes. With his unnatural instinct—the Yorozuya leader was upon the white Amanto at once who halted as he got intercepted on his way by the silver haired samurai.

"Yoh," Gintoki said as he straightened to face Elizabeth, "you in a hurry or something?"

The Renho stared its unblinking eyes at the silver haired samurai.

* * *

Katsura eyed his men inside the metal cage and then surveyed the area around as he stepped toward the light, revealing his messy clothes and bloody figure. It made all the Jouishishi members fall into a hushed and concerned silence.

"K-Katsura...san..." someone whispered as the leader walked toward them with eyes at his enemies, "w-why...t-that body...?"

But the Joui leader kept his silence with eyes sharply attending to the Amantos gathering slowly around him.

"This guy..." muttered one Amanto, "came on his own looking like that?"

"What happened to the army we sent to take him?"

"Don't tell me..." the Amanto general said as he eyed the Joui leader with narrowed look, "He took them on his own?"

Kotarou Katsura kept his icy cold demeanor. The General despised that.

"You're one heck of a fool, aren't you? Coming here with that sort of appearance?"

"My appearance far surpasses yours in many respect." the Joui leader answered quietly, pulling something from inside his bloody sleeves and showed it to them, "Now... release my men."

"W-what?!" All the aliens around cautiously stared at the bomb at the man's hand and then at one another.

"You didn't really think I'd come here unprepared, did you?" the Joui leader asked testily as he stepped forward, making the aliens back out.

"Katsura-san!" shouted his men as the leader slowly but surely approached the cage with his other hand clinging on his sword, "we're sorry, Katsura-san for getting caught up like this!"

"Enough," Katsura whispered as he looked at his men with his eyes turning somber, "what kind of leader would blame his subordinates?"

"Katsura-dono!"

"You're wounded!"

"Forget it." The long haired samurai raised his sword to cut off the metal bars when a loud laugh caught his attention again. Without looking around, the Joui leader knew it was the general Amanto.

"You think you can slice those bars with a mere sword? Don't underestimate us! Those bars are from special quality metal outside the planet—not even a bomb can destroy that!"

The Joui leader's eyes narrowed—then still stubbornly used his sword to cut it the metal bars.

There were continuous _clang_ sound of blades on metals yet _nothing happened._

"This...?" Katsura whispered making the Amantos laugh once more.

"I told you it's useless!"

Katsura shot the general a serious look, giving off a very scary vibe. The big Amanto looked taken aback for a second—especially when Katsura turned to face him very casually and said—

"Would you let me borrow the key for a sec?"

"H-huh?" But seeing that the Joui leader was serious— he exclaimed— "_WHY THE HELL WOULD I GIVE YOU THE KEY, BASTARD!? YOU MOCKING ME?"_

All of a sudden, Katsura's eyes widened and he jumped away from where he was standing with such quickness demanded for such a wounded body. Exactly at that time—needle like materials sharply struck the ground he was standing on—

_"What_?" he muttered but then with shocking realization—saw a needle already sticking to the bomb he was holding and within seconds—

_BOOM!_

The Jouishishi members all stared up with mouths hanging open as thick smoke covered their eyesight from seeing what has become of their leader.

"_K-KATSURA-SAN!"_

All eyes were staring at the darkness of smoke lingering above the heads; all the Joui members' despair was evident on their eyes as the smoke slowly faded to reveal the empty spot where their leader had been.

"K-Katsura...san..." whispered the horror struck men whose eyes began to flicker in fear and hopelessness while the Amantos around laughed heartily.

"How foolish to end his life like that!" shouted the general while the others shouted around him—but the shouts weren't that of celebration anymore—they were shouts of warning as then—a shadow appeared right behind the Amanto general and within seconds a slashing sound came—and the general froze at the sudden strike before finally falling down the ground _dead_.

There were gasps around as the Amantos saw the dead come back to life in the form of the unstoppable Jouishishi leader, Katsura Kotaro, standing amidst the smoke with his hair flying behind him entrancingly.

"I'm sorry," his quiet voice said, "I've gotten so used to this that even the bomb itself rejects me."

"_B-bakana!" cried one alien._

"G-general!" shouted the Amantos staring at the dead commander, "Katsura, you bastard!"

And from then—the second wave of battle began with the Joui leader defending his life for literally—_his life depended on it._ With strength left on him, he warded off his enemies without much effort for his skills were getting ahead of him.

"Katsura!" shouted an Amanto attacking behind.

The Joui leader turned, but then felt a pang of pain on his tendons followed by numbness of his body— rendering him unable to move for a second. The Joui leader gritted his teeth and with all his effort— turned and struck his enemy's neck with a swift stroke from his sword. The amanto fell on the ground dead, but so did Katsura who fell on his knees as he felt oddly not in control of his body with head swirling.

_Dammit...!_

"He's down!" shouted an amanto, starting forward, "take him!"

Katsura gritted his teeth as he felt his limbs fail him. Another pain shot through his body that caused him to nearly fall head down if not for the support of his right hand which he slammed on the stone floor. Blood oozed out from his shoulder.

And the enemy was right upon him. He felt his instincts scream to act—but his body was ever disobeying him to respond—and his enemies came—

_Oh, this is when they use that word. _He thought amicably. '_Shit.'_

A sword was raised followed by a shout—and Katsura thought his 'shit' wasn't enough to put emphasis on his tight situation when—

"Yoh, _Zura_?" said a voice so familiar that pulled Katsura from his hazy thoughts and feelings, "What's up? Finally picking up your brain from the ground?"

A slash came, sending all the Amantos dead on the floor. Katsura stared up the air where for a moment his enemies were on—now suddenly gone in a blink of an eye as if they were swept away.

"This voice..." he breathed in disbelief as he looked ahead of him and saw, unless his eyes were deceiving him—a silver haired samurai in his usual lose white kimono and black inside clothing with a wooden sword at hand standing in front of him with his back.

Past flashed back at the Jouishishi leader who saw the same back of the man standing in front of him in his pure white dress that glowed in the middle of that dark battlefield a long time ago...

_"Gintoki!"_ Katsura called, almost a cry—_just how did he...?_

The Yorozuya leader swiftly drew his sword back and put it on his right shoulder with eyes as dull as a dead pan—as usual.

"Damn... do you guys realize how many chapters it took me to reach this place?" he shot at the dumbstruck Amantos strongly, "_longer than dragon balls getting collected together!"_

"What's he sayin?" one Amanto said as their eyes followed the silver haired samurai who had began walking toward them while still talking.

_"_Unfortunately I don't have anything beautiful as Bulma for an inventor..." he went on casually, "just a couple of gorilla babes who likes to invent ways of killing me... Nor do I have anything fancy as searching radar... just a black wet nose of a temperamental house dog who likes to sip blood, searching for a black haired _mental _guy who likes to swim in a pool of blood probably looking for his brain. But anyways... I've reached the spot so I might as well collect it."

He glanced at Katsura who was already on his feet and was walking toward him.

"Now then," he continued, once the Joui leader had positioned himself right behind him, "why don't we start digging?"

Swords rose, and the two old compatriots stood together amidst the odds.

And _that man's _eyes above them gleamed once more.

* * *

**~to be continued~**

**AN: **GINTOKI!

_It's all going to be MORE BLOODY!_

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

*** Strand DEAD***

**9**

_by: **WhiteGloves**_

_"Listen, I don't care what you do around the universe, _

_but this is my sword, and anywhere it reaches is my country. _

_Bastards who mess with my things, whether it's a general, space pirates or meteorites, _

_I'll crush them!"_

**~Gintoki Sakata~**

**(**Patriots_ on the loose!_**)**

~**Happy reading!**~

* * *

Monotonous sound of machine humming with occasional bleeps of buttons tuning could be heard in that cold dark place where lights from different monitors and screens could be seen. It was a ship's control room. The large glass window ahead showed the galaxy and its endless horizon to which a tall man wearing a purple yukata was gazing out absentmindedly with a lit pipe at hand.

"Takasugi-sama."

The man called Takasugi paused as the man behind him whispered something on his ear. The relayed information was short and once the man was finished, the leader of the Kiheitai shook him off without further ado.

And thus, he stared again at the endless starry darkness with nothing but the end of his pipe making a light glint on his only dangerous, cold eye.

Something was happening back at Edo again— the repulsive place— as per the report yet Takasugi Shinsuke did not give any sign of disturbance. Nor will he ever be when it comes about Edo. Not even the mention of a familiar person's name had even made him glance or bat an eye. But one important fact did catch his attention as his eyes continued to glint.

Smoke simmered out of his lips.

_Tendoshu... huh?_

* * *

Two samurais outnumbered by _Amantos_— yet there were no sign of intimidation—especially _not fear. _If there was anything that was felt by the Yorozuya leader at all—he feigned ignorance at it. Instead, he blinked dumbly his enemies before addressing the black haired man behind him.

"You really are some twisted guy, aren't you? Does your hobby of Amanto hunting know no bounds?"

"It's not Amanto hunting, it's Katsura!" the Joui leader whispered, "And what hobby brought you here in this place? Does your dragon ball hunting know no bounds?"

"I was hunting but it's not a _dragon_ I found bounded here. It's just some brainless poop ball with useless long hair!"

"Is that what you will say to your wounded comrade, you perm bastard?"

"You're wounded? I thought you just picked up your nose so bad you got a nosebleed. Or is that hemorrhage?"

"What disgusting warrior would do that? And no. It's not hemorrhage. It's Ketsuno Ana-dono's nosebleed."

"And why would _her nosebleed _be all over you, teme?! Did you do indecent things to my Ketsuno Ana while I was gone?!"

"..."

"_Oi! You're not answering!"_

"GAHHHHH!" cried one Amanto closer to the two with gritted teeth as he wield his spear threateningly, "why are you bastards ignoring us, huh? Why are you talking about your stupid hairstyles in the middle of battle, eh? You looking down on us?!"

Katsura and Gintoki slowly looked at the Amanto who had to back away a step as he saw two dark eyed monsters glowering at him with their demonic faces—

"Just who are you referring to with that _stupid hairstyle_, you bald green eyed balls?" Gintoki said dangerously with aura suddenly intimidating, his face twisted.

"It's not Zura!" the Joui leader went on with the same raging aura, "It's Katsura!"

"He didn't even say that, you next person idiot!" Gintoki pointed out.

"What are you getting scared for?" shouted a bigger Amanto behind the two who raised his large club with a direct hit ready—"These bunch of humans are nothing—"

A slashing sound came—followed by a cry of pain and the next thing—blood spilled in the air as large hands holding a club plummeted down the ground with a thud— courtesy of the silver head.

The Amanto fell backwards with his amputated limbs bleeding—and then he was beheaded with his head seen next rolling on the floor courtesy of the black haired.

"W-what the...!" All the Amantos stared at the two samurai who barely left the place they were standing on with face hidden on the shadows of their hairs. A tumult of rage came from the aliens and from then—the battle commenced once more.

"Katsura-san!" the Joui members shouted inside the cage, making Gintoki glance at them briefly as he fought for his life and dodge attacks.

"Zura!" he then called out as he brought his sword down an alien's neck, "What's with all these drama, huh? Why are monkeys inside the cage? M_ore importantly—why haven't you let those monkeys escape?"_

Katsura shook off an enemy and gritted his teeth as he met the Amanto aiming for Gintoki's head.

"More importantly— how did you know this place?" he asked with sweat drops building on his forehead as he slashed and dodged and cut, "What brought you here_?"_

"_More importantly_," the Yorozuya leader answered back as he kicked, stabbed and trashed, "why are you all beaten up? Did you roll in a plate of ketchup?"

"_More importantly_, your head is bleeding with teeth marks on it. Did you butthead a wall?"

"_More importantly_, your head is empty. Did you lose your brain?"

"_More importantly_—_do you want to die!?"_

As the silver haired samurai jumped up to another large Amanto to cut off its head, Katsura crisscrossed his attack, but then suddenly froze in the middle of cutting his opponent—giving his enemy a chance to raise his sword and aim for his head— fortunately Gintoki landed from above the air next to him and took down the alien.

"Oi... what are you doing?" the silver haired samurai doubled his speed as Katsura remained frozen, "Are you dead?"

"What nonsense is that?" breathed the Joui leader as he clutched his sword, "Do I look dead to you?"

Gintoki glanced sideways at him and saw what was obvious—

"_You look like a zombie, bastard_! _You look like that long haired zombie that comes out of cursed wells and television! Maybe I should start calling you Zombiera!"_

"What an insult to character! Have you no shame—Gintoki! It's not her fault she looked like that when she's hopelessly looking for her _brain!"_

"That's what you're talking about!?"

"Everyone needs to look for their brain from time to time!" Katsura answered back as he cut the head of the amanto who was attacking Gintoki from behind—but then making more of _his blood_ spill on the ground.

"Oi, oi," Gintoki said finally backing behind Katsura as the Amantos stood their ground wearily upon realizing the decrease on their number, "what's with that blood? That guy didn't even do anything to you so why are you messing yourself up?

"Shut up." Katsura breathed with difficulty as he dropped his weight on his legs, "I'm trying a new technique is all..."

"Huh? What technique? Bloody Mary technique?" the Yorozuya leader looked down his feet and saw blood pooling from the person behind him, "... don't you think that technique is overboard? Is that a typhoon? I'm sinking here..."

Katsura did not respond, making Gintoki turn his head at him but was alerted when the Amantos started attacking once more.

"Oi, Zura!" he shouted as he turned and elbowed a small Amanto and slashed the three after him, "we won't be getting anywhere if we keep standing here! Let's move in the open— your brain's probably there! Oi—Zura!? Are you listening?"

He turned around only in time to see Katsura kneel on the floor with hands clutching his body. Several amantos were upon him in the next beat. With eyes slightly widening, Gintoki wielded his sword widely and in an instant— deflected swords that were about to strike the head of the Joui leader.

"Zura!" he shouted gritting his teeth as he stood close by the leader with body working fiercely against the enemies, "Are you dead now? Are you in the afterlife?"

"I said shut it..." the long haired samurai whispered as he tried to stand up straight, "I'm not going anywhere... when there are still people looking up at me..."

He looked over the Jouishishi behind the bars with a glint on his eye. Then he turned to the Yorozuya leader.

"And how can I go there when you're back here shouting insults at my name?"

"What made you think heaven will _accept _you?" said Gintoki made a slashing movements, killing off five aliens, "And I've been killing just how many...? Can you stand?"

"Don't... underestimate me!" Katsura pushed himself and stood, only breaking a few more droplets of blood in the process and faced his opponents but his agony was too obvious.

"Katsura's down!" shouted one Amanto fiercely, "take him first!"

"Kill Katsura!" echoed the Amantos.

Gintoki's eyes narrowed as the attacks became more aggressive towards the Joui leader who, despite standing up, remained immobile on the spot. Yet the Amantos really didn't know the meaning of the word _aggressive_ until they neared the two samurais and died without even noticing it.

For then the Shiroyasha's eyes were open and awake once more. Katsura felt _him_ as_ he_ deflected the enemies with one swift flick of his sword and stood in front of the Joui leader.

"Oi. Don't be boasting about killing in my face, bastards." the Shiroyasha muttered with a voice low but clear, "Kill him? That's a load off my shoulder. How many times do you think this idiot has messed up my life?"

"You're life's already a mess to begin with!" the long haired samurai hissed behind him.

Attackers came but they were just like flies getting burned by a _fire _demon with silver hair_. _Gintoki's movement became more impossible to predict.

"That's right," Gintoki brought down another judgment of his sword to an Amanto aiming for his old comrade's head and to another "If you want to kill him, be my guest. But I'm telling you— how many times do you think I've tried to _get rid of him_? How many times do you think I've tried _to look for his brain?_ Listen carefully— there isn't anyone who should be _stupid_ enough to get close to him be it friend or foe if they value their lives!"

The Shiroyasha's eyes glinted as he wiped off nearly all the Amantos near him with movements even impossible to see.

"In my case I didn't have a choice..." he continued, looking up, "_We're the same—you see_."

And with eyes the glint of a demon, the Shiroyasha killed the remaining Amantos nearby with a single strike, rendering the others with fear and hesitation to come any nearer to them. The Yorozuya leader stared at them all with his deadly eyes while counting them in no less than his fingers left.

It was a total massacre on their part.

"These damn trashes...!" an Amanto muttered as he shouted around, "Call for back up! Hurry!"

Feet scurried around as the Amantos left, leaving the samurais with the dead bodies of their kind. The silver haired samurai watched them go, and then turned toward the Joui leader who had gone silent again.

"Oi..." Gintoki bent down, "if you don't start moving then we're really going to _look up_ at you somewhere in heaven, you idiot!"

"Just as I thought," the long haired samurai barely whispered as he tried to raise his head a little, "we're really the same... I also thought of looking for those _dragon balls._"

_"That's not what I mean!"_

"Anyways, Gintoki... you're really a reckless guy. Why are you here? I told you not to get involved... and go back to your friends..."

"Uhuh? We're talking about this again? You know how teenagers are supposed to be rebels, right? Let's just say I'm on that stage for now. Never listens to anyone. Nobody understands. Something like that, you got it?"

Katsura closed his eyes as he put a hand unconsciously on his wounded shoulder and stared at the metal cage where the Joui rebels were trapped.

"You already know the Tendoshu is behind this...and the Bakufu's probably preparing for the arrest... once they've identified you helping us—you will be like me. _A criminal."_

"You make that sound _high and mighty_?"

"Shut it and listen!" the Joui leader's voice softened, "I am grateful for your aid but you shouldn't have come here... you will lose your freedom."

"_What's with that overly dramatic voice?"_

"No more salad days for you on your Yorozuya household..." Katsura continued, "no more peaceful place for you to stay in. No more days for you and your _Jump..._ is that what you're prepared to sacrifice for this?"

"Prepared to sacrifice, you mean..." the Yorozuya leader went on with a little frown as he grabbed Katsura's arm and helped him to walk toward the cage, "terrorists really don't read _Jump?"_

"_Jump _won't teach us to escape authorities. We'd rather do the diamond homerun."

"That's why I said you guys are good for nothing rebels! Want me to teach your guys about _Jump_?"

"That's just being another _good for nothing_!"

"Then you're admitting you're all _good for nothings_?"

"Everyone's good for nothings! But look—if you're really willing to help me this much then I might as well make you my right hand man!"

"So you're just going to recruit me in the end?!"

The two reached the metal cage with the Joui leader raising a hand to touch the bars.

"Katsura-san!" one Joui member said tearfully as they all gathered near him.

"It's a shame but..." the Joui leader muttered as he stared at all his members, "I tried looking for the key on that general Amanto when I cut him but there was no such thing on any of his pockets..."

"Why look for a key when you can just blow it up?" the Yorozuya leader muttered.

"Leave us alone and attend to your injury first, Katsura-san!" the rebels cried, "our lives here meant nothing compare to yours so please go! Gintoki-dono! Please take Katsura-san away from here!"

"Like that'd be easy..." the silver haired murmured.

"Shut up," the Joui leader's eyes narrowed, "Are you aspiring to be a leader? No, I'm the leader here and it's my job to see all of you free of that cage..."

He paused with a serious look on his face—and then vomited blood—somewhat exaggeratedly, making the Yorozuya leader panic.

"Oi, Zura!" Gintoki exclaimed, "before you free them make sure you're not setting your blood _free _first! _Oi! You're freeing too much red there!"_

The vomiting stopped but it didn't make the Joui leader look any better.

"You should also go, Gintoki," he whispered, "the Amanto will return with another force... and if they see you here... I'm telling you—your freedom just before—"

And he vomited blood again.

"OI! You're way overboard with _freedom, _Zura!" Gintoki shouted, "stop releasing those freaking red cells already or you're soul will really be free from that prison body of yours!"

"Ugh..." the Joui leader coughed, "I'm fine... more importantly... your freedom..."

"Why are you so damned about freedom, Zura?" the Yorozuya leader said as he straightened a little and held the long haired samurai as he supported the man on his arm, "Are you some kind of a pet who dislikes its owner?"

"Pets _never_ dislike their owner."

"Try asking Elizabeth that, would you?"

"You bastard—"

"I'll definitely lose my freedom if I don't come here, you thick head." Gintoki's voice became loud, his eyes set, "And that's _the freedom in my will_. Listen up you— I don't care if I got chained up for this or have the Shogun after me too— I'll take that on. But I'm not staying back and watch you do what you want. At the very least—_I'll do what I want_."

Katsura looked at Gintoki from the corner of his eyes and then closed it with a slight smile on his face.

"_Really... you never change."_

It was a poignant point only—Katsura vomited a water fall of blood again—

"Stop freeing your life already!" Gintoki retorted at that when out of nowhere—something sharp came pass his head into the cage—making the Jouishishi members shout and cry in pain and surprise.

"What...?" Katsura hissed as he saw some of his members on the ground clutching their body parts that were hit by something—

"What's this?" a Jouishishi cried as he pulled something on another man's arm, "_needle?"_

The familiar object made Gintoki's eyes go round.

"Oi!" he hissed, "those are—!?"

"Arghh!" moaned the men who were struck by the needle, "I—I can't move my arm!"

Katsura's eyes widened.

"The needles are poisoned? What's happening— Gintoki?"

But the Yorozuya leader did not respond for then—they all felt new presence coming from behind. The two samurais turned and saw another group of warriors gathering behind them but they were not Amantos— they all looked like _humans._ At least—humans wearing a monk style dress in the same fashion with faces hidden under their _kasa_. Gintoki knew who they were and who they work for immediately.

"_Oi, oi..."_ he whispered with etch of tension on his face as he saw the _leader_, "this is a bad joke, right? You guys... _again..."_

Katsura looked wildly around, searching for that thing that made his comrade act the way he did—and found _him. _Even the Joui leader knew he was someone _different._

A tall man not wearing a kasa hat stood amongst the group of monks with his cold eyes behind his light gray locks. A scar was visible on his face but it suited his cold and uncaring air of someone hostile and unforgiving. His face was gaunt, his skin was pale. Around his neck was a bead necklace for who knows what purpose. But what made Katsura consider him truly _startling_ was the pattern of Yatagarasu on his white robes.

He had definitely heard about that.

"_That man_..." the Joui leader whispered, "could it be..."

"He's nothing special," came Gintoki's strange voice as he straightened while Katsura turned to him abruptly, "He's nothing special, I tell you."

Katsura gave his comrade a questioning look before looking back at the man in white robes who was looking at them without any sign of emotion save _indifference._

"These people are..." he whispered recognizing the pattern, "from that hidden sect _Naraku?"_

He felt Gintoki's clutch on him tighten. The Joui leader would have told him off if not for the fact that the silver haired samurai suddenly looked wild—as if there was nothing he'd rather be doing than running his blade at that man with the scar.

_Just what happened between them?_

"Only two of Yoshida Shouyo's students, I see," came the scarred man's voice that made Katsura glance up sharply at the mention of his master's name.

"H-how did you know...?" the Joui leader asked with eyes finally seeing that black orbs of a self proclaimed enemy, "_Who are you?"_

The man kept his eyes at them quietly.

"I was hoping he'd be coming too... but I suppose expecting such a man to appear just because the two of you are here is unfathomable after all._ A man like him_."

Now Katsura was really confuse—that or he was really losing it—added more with Gintoki's sudden flaring aura as if he was ready and set off to kill if only he wasn't supporting him.

"_Teme..."_ came Gintoki's dry voice and the Joui leader could just feel him grinding his teeth, "so you're the one behind these terrorists attacks, huh? So much for working in the Bakufu. _You're really have some sick taste."_

The scarred man, who was none other than Oboro— the leader and the greatest assassin working under the Tendoshu and Naraku organization—stared at the silver haired samurai for quite a while.

"We meet again, Shiroyasha," he said in his cold voice, his eyes dead, "the _demon_ that never dies..."

"You're one to talk," Gintoki said through tight jaws, "The last I remembered I already staked your guts... seems like they say— evil weeds don't easily die. _Rotten weeds_ _more like."_

Oboro did not even blink at that, not even when he shifted his eyes to the Joui leader who was still supported by the silver haired samurai. Katsura met his eyes and just knew the man was dangerous.

"Gintoki..." he whispered, "who is this man...?"

Gintoki barely moved his lips as he answered, "I fought him before in the Joui war... he's one of those people who worked for the government..."

Oboro glared at the the silver haired samurai.

"To say so little information?" he said quietly, "Though I do not expect you to relieve that part where the Kansei Purge was executed by myself."

Katsura's jaw tightened as the Naraku assassin continued toward Gintoki.

"Indeed, the last we encountered was during that time with Sada Sada... but things have changed immensely after that. I have enclosed the information about how to completely conquer Edo to the Tendoshu... and that is by simply eradicating a certain group of men who were under Yoshida Shouyo's guidance... _men who were still behind all the schemes against the government. Men who kept on their master's will as a samurai. _That existence can no longer be allowed."

"So in other words," Gintoki straightened a little as Katsura slowly pulled away from him to stand on his own feet, "you're here to erase the two of us, aren't you?"

"I intend to and this time," Oboro's eyes narrowed, holding his shakuji staff with eyes lingering at the samurais,"I won't fail."

The Naraku agents standing behind him all started pressing forward—

"Gintoki?" Katsura whispered.

"Huh?"

"I want a full detail on this man..."

Gintoki looked sideways at the Jouishishi leader who, surprisingly, was able to move his limbs once again. It was also a fact that the glint on his eyes were back.

"I don't know his phone number, that's for sure." He answered as he looked back at their enemies. "But Zura... _that_ bastard's mine, got that? Don't be having weird ideas with that lopsided missing brain of yours."

"_Please,_" Katsura murmured, "I'd be the one to cut you if you don't get back to report on me as your _leader."_

"I don't remember agreeing to be your underling," Gintoki grinded his teeth as he stared at Oboro, "well... whatever... just hang in there for awhile, got that? I'll finish this fight once and for all."

The Shiroyasha smiled evilly.

* * *

**~to be continued~**

**AN: **I tried knocking on Takasugi's door hoping he'd come!

He said he wouldn't bother! Damn him!

_A deadly fight next chapter! Let's end this, Gintoki!_

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

*** Strand DEAD***

**10**

_by: **WhiteGloves**_

"The country? The skies? You can have them! I'm busy enough protecting what's in front of me. I don't know how many times I failed to protect what I wanted. I have nothing left, so at least if something has fallen at my feet I'll pick it up."

**~Gintoki Sakata~**

**(**_Oboro on the loose!_**)**

~**Happy reading!**~

* * *

Oboro's eyes reflected Sakata Gintoki and Katsura Kotarou_. The two of the last Joui Patriots._ Such were the history these samurais have... and such will be the history of their end. Shouyo would definitely not rejoice to see them in the afterlife at such an age... then again—he doubted the Shiroyasha would be taken down easily.

Now as for the Nobleman of Fury...

Oboro's eyes feasted on the long haired samurai's blood on the floor and to his bloodstained clothes and messy appearance. It would seem that the death of the Amantos he sent after him won't be in vain after all. It was obvious. There will be an apparent _human_ _death_ that night.

Wasn't that the main purpose of this purge?

And Takasugi Shinsuke will hear about it. The idea made it more appealing to the cold hearted assassin whose eyes lingered on the Joui leader.

But then his sight of the black haired samurai was suddenly blocked by a bunch of unruly silver hair who stepped in with his wooden sword on his shoulder and with that dead fish look on his eyes.

"Oi, just where are you looking at?" the silver haired samurai said, raising his sword and pointing it toward the Naraku assassin, "are you fantasizing something weird? What is it? A piece of meat? Are you Luffy? If you want a piece of meat I'm right here in front of you. Don't go fantasizing of other people—I'm _your _enemy."

The Naraku agent's eyes glinted as it focused on the Shiroyasha.

Does it really matter which Patriot dies tonight?

"Get out of the way," he said quietly, "your death may suffice my thirst but it won't mean a thing than the death of that Joui leader, Katsura Kotarou. He who is bluntly leading a large group of Jouishishi must die tonight. His death signifies the power of the Bakufu. Someone like you who leads nothing has nothing to do here. Get out of the way."

Gintoki stared at Oboro with lips partly open but he did not respond. He had nothing to say to that. Then he suddenly heard the Joui leader chuckle behind him and just had to look at him sideways.

"What are you laughing about, Zura?" he asked somewhat annoyed.

"You've been denied a fight, Gintoki," Katsura answered, standing up straight and holding his numb shoulder, "But the man has a point. This is not your fight. You shouldn't really be here..."

"_You—!"_

"But the _fact_ that you are," Katsura continued with a little smile, "that man wouldn't understand. I don't need to ask why either. I'm not stupid enough not to get it. You're free to do what you like."

Gintoki paused with eyes on his side, then he gave a snort.

"You're really shameful, Zura. So what are you planning? The way you are right now they'll capture you. You're already cornered."

"I'll be leaving him to you anyways," the Joui leader muttered with a sudden intake of breathe, "I've been fighting Amantos since this morning and got caught up in a lot of explosions and not to mention I'm losing all my blood faster than flushing a toilet so he's all yours."

"Why are you giving me these excuses, huh? You're already giving excuses for getting caught here?"

"_I'm saying I've got other things to do."_

The Yorozuya leader saw him point toward the Joui members still inside the cage and understood.

"Yeah. _Do that_. No need to look back."

And with all the tension building up, Sakata Gintoki focused his eyes on his enemy in the white robe. Katsura will save his men first before himself—then the Joui leader will be planning of escaping. That's how he has always done it whenever he feels he was in a pinch.

And the last battle started—with an ear-splitting, mindboggling— _BOOOOOM!_

The ground shook and everybody in the vicinity shouted as yet again—debris and large rocks and pieces of the roof fell down on them. Gintoki Sakata nearly fell face down the floor with a bewildered expression—

"W-what is it now!?" he exclaimed, straightening up and half expecting new opponents to come out of the blue— only to hear Katsura's voice laughing from the background

"HAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

"E-eh? Why? Zura?" he turned in time to see Kotarou Katsura still standing outnumbered in the middle of the Naraku agent with facial expression close that to a madman.

"You think I'll just let you capture me this way?" the Joui leader shouted as he raised a hand holding what appeared to a remote control, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Oi!" the Yorozuya leader shouted back as things fell from the sky, nearly crushing him, "that guy has snapped from the tension and being cornered! He really snapped after realizing he's probably gonna die! Somebody stop him!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the Jouishishi leader continued as he clicked and detonated the bombs—more explosions happened, confusing the Naraku Agents who all scattered away from the falling bits of roof, "You cannot take me nor can you put me in any disadvantage for I, Katsura Kotarou am always prepared for the worst!"

"The worst thing you can do is to kill even your friends, you idiot!" Gintoki shouted all the way on his left as he avoided metals falling on his head, "are you planning to kill us too, teme!?"

"Do not worry!" Katsura hissed as he took his sword again, "my men are inside an impenetrable cage! They won't be hurt! Nah, minna?"

He looked behind him only to see his members all down the ground with eyes all white, presumably from the proximity of the explosion.

"Y-you guys!" the long haired samurai shouted in surprise.

"Go make your brain explode you brainless maniac!" Gintoki shouted as he kicked some of the Naraku Agents who fell on his way, "what kind of _person_ would go around the whole building in his damn bloody condition setting up bombs here and there—!?"

The Yorozuya leader's eyes then widened when he saw needles sharply flying toward the back of the Joui leader— in a second he was behind Katsura and has deflected the sharp needle materials using his wooden sword with eyes glinting.

"Oi," he said, "I said I'm your opponent didn't I?" and Gintoki charged toward Oboro first—and the two clashed in between the explosions and crumbling walls. The moment they made contact, swords and fists came flying between the two—once or twice the Yorozuya leader dodged to avoid Oboro's palm, knowing full well its effect by now.

"Using the same tactics, don't you have anything original anymore_?_" the silver haired samurai muttered with dull eyes, "Sorry but I don't fall for the same trick twice!"

"I wouldn't expect less from you, Shiroyasha..." he said, charging again and leaning closer almost threateningly—then before Gintoki's eyes he raised his palm on the silver hair's shoulder for another attack—

The Yorozuya leader pulled himself and landed a meter away from him with a sweat drop at the side of his face.

"I've nuff of that one," he muttered with a twitch at the corner of his mouth, "I don't know what kind of air gas you've got on that palm but I won't stay longer just to watch. What's up with that hand, huh? It's coming out of the wrong end?"

Oboro looked unfazed and continued staring at Gintoki.

"Get out of the way." He repeated.

The silver haired samurai just gave him a smile.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You ain't good enough to fight Katsura."

Another loud explosion was heard somewhere followed by Katsura's demented laughter.

The Yorozuya leader looked sideways with a look of amusement on his face.

"Oi...oi... see that? He's pretty energetic, ain't he? It's like he's far from reaching afterlife after all. It's like he's gaining extra points because of all the explosions. Is he _Mario? _Is he _Rockman?_ Is he a maniac?"

He looked back just in time to see Oboro jumping at him again with his quick fists ready to strike. Gintoki saw and avoided him—then fought back with his wooden sword swinging unpredictably on his side—twice Oboro was nearly taken—and twice also, Gintoki was nearly captured by his powerful hands. Realizing it wasn't enough, he grabbed a nearby sword stuck on the floor and used it to defend himself. Whenever they clashed—explosions louder than Katsura's bombed would shook the whole warehouse.

Their speed was also not to be overlooked at—the more Gintoki tries to catch up with the Naraku assassin, the more Oboro would quicken his movements. The two were equally match for quite some time until Gintoki, who had obviously been avoiding his attacks since the beginning—stopped and looked up the falling ceiling between them. The ceiling fell—but during the confusion, two sharp objects suddenly went pass it toward the Yorozuya leader.

Gintoki deflected the needles with his wooden sword once more. The whole place got covered with white dusts. Katsura continued laughing somewhere out there.

"Simply dodging isn't enough," came Oboro's cold voice as he appeared in the dust and walked toward the samurai, "what happened to all the talk about not being good enough?"

Gintoki raised his head behind his raised left arm revealing a little crease on his usually dull expression. Oboro's eyes glinted as then he saw one of his needles attached on the Yorozuya leader's left arm.

Gintoki silently took the needle and threw it away with his jaw tightening.

* * *

Katsura blinked several times before finally deciding to shake his head. It was no good. He thought he had imagined it with all the bombs exploding and all but his head felt really light and his eyesight getting blurry. He also noticed the sudden reddening of his left side vision.

"This is bad..." he said more to himself as his enemies disappeared on the rubble and dusts, "an infection on the eye above everything..."

An attack came right behind him and he turned immediately, sending the opponent to the other world. It was followed by many more aggressive attacks and Katsura just had to commend them by how perfect their movements were unlike the Amantos he was fighting moments ago.

"Now this is a _fighting style_," he was saying as he stepped backwards and avoided somebody taking him from behind, "it's been a long time since I've had encountered this what with those Amantos only who kept on swinging with their brute strength... no, I knew you agents like Yhwach were really thought well. Ah. You are _humans._ Creatures of patience and perseverance! What an honor to exchange blades with you even though you are my enemy! I've just had enough of cutting down trolls who don't even know the purpose of their hands!"

"Katsura-san! You're not supposed to praise em'!" a Jouishishi shouted from inside the cage, "and if you have time blowing this whole place up do something about this cage!"

"Yeah! We'll fight with you, Katsura-dono!"

The Jouishishi leader didn't even have time to look at them as he was attacked by more Naraku agents again. Instead, he dodged and killed the agents with less movement than what was expected.

"Uh... this is bad," he muttered again as he straightened up, "everything in front of me is all red... now I have two sore eyes..."

"_Katsura-san!"_ hissed one Joui member, "_that's not sore eyes! That's your blood leaking from your head!"_

"Hmm?" The Joui leader looked sideward at the cage again but was distracted when a loud crashing sound suddenly came on his other side. Looking at it, Katsura's eyes widened when he saw the silver haired samurai leaning backwards on the destroyed wall with a bleeding lip.

"Gintoki?" he breathed, a little surprise, but was again distracted when he was attacked by the Naraku agents—he tried getting rid of them but then felt his body falling behind it was nearly too late for him to avoid a fatal attack. The next thing—he felt his feet slip on the floor, causing him to lose his ground. Agents were upon him at once.

_"Damn sore eyes!" _he cursed.

The Yorozuya leader was in no better situation as he firmly planted his feet on the ground right after sliding off the wall he was thrown to. He clutched his chest and had to injure the part where his enemy struck him with his palm. That feeling of intense pain as if he broke a few ribs made him grit his teeth as well.

A shadow then appeared before him. Gintoki raised his eyes to find Oboro's own cold eyes staring back at him.

"You really got some bothersome palms there," the silver haired muttered as he straightened a little, glad that he was still clutching his sword, "well... not like they'd be working again."

Oboro suddenly felt a stinging feeling on both his wrists and there saw—his own blood splattering from the long cut he received from the samurai.

"You..." he grinded his teeth as he flexed his fingers and felt they were still functioning albeit not as better as before, "really are quite an animal."

The next thing—blade and a staff were clashing like thunder clasp, followed by flying needles. Gintoki whose left arm has gone numb, used his right arm and legs in answer to the attacks— the two warriors collided in the air with their weapons clashing here and there.

Seconds passed and then—Oboro's right palm came out of nowhere and the next thing the samurai knew, Oboro had grabbed his neck—

"Ughh!"

Oboro's eyes gleamed.

"We really need to keep an animal like you controlled."

Gintoki's eyes widened as he was pushed forcefully down from the air—toward the wooden crates lying around and crashing him there in the process.

This smashing sound made Katsura look over to his friend and his opponent again.

"Gintoki!" he shouted with all his might as he looked over the white dusts covering the area where the Yorozuya leader landed, "you're getting your ass handed back at you!?"

"You're one to talk!" the Yorozuya leader replied as he got up from the cold ground with a crease on his eyes brows, "I don't need to hear that from the bastard who's been walking around half dead! Go die! Seriously, I'll kill you!"

But then everything went silent as the white dusts subsided and everybody saw a clear picture of what had just happened. Katsura stared at the place where the silver haired samurai was on with a ridiculous look on his face—it wasn't only him. Even the Joui members had the same expression...

Gintoki blinked at them all with his dead fish eyes and then realized that he was holding something else on his hands. He was no longer holding his sword—he was holding _metals._ Not one metal but _two metals _on his hands.

"Gintoki?" the Joui leader whispered. The silver haired blinked again then looked on what's in front of him. Considering the bigger picture, we see the Yorozuya leader _inside_ another metal cage just like the rest of the Jouishishi members.

Silence.

Katsura and Gintoki stared at each other.

Then the Joui leader pressed his lips quietly and pointedly looked away.

"OIIIIIIIIII!" the Yorozuya leader looked enraged as he shook the metal bars, "_what are you smirking at?! Did you just laugh?! Did you just laugh at my face!? Stop gloating, bastard! I'll kill you!"_

Oboro appeared at the top of the cage watching the progress of the other agents.

"N-no way...!" one Joui member said as they all stared struck at the ending of the silver haired samurai, "G-Gintoki-dono's caught! Now he's become useless in this fight!"_"_

"I don't want to hear that from a bunch of useless guys like you!" came Gintoki's angry retort. "And why the hell is this cage inside a crate? HUH? How did I end up inside it?! Oi, Zura! Come here and help me out! Weren't you the one dying to free me awhile ago!? _I need my freedom now!"_

"If it was that easy," the Joui leader muttered as the attack of the agents came flooding on him again, "I would have taken my men out a long time ago!"

_"What's that supposed to mean!?"_

Katsura ignored Gintoki after that as wave of Naraku agents came at him one after another. An intense fight occurred once more with the Joui leader standing tall and with the dignity of a samurai against a dozen or so enemies.

It went like that for a few minutes with swords clashing and blood spilling on the ground.

"Katsura-san..." a Joui member whispered with an anxious look on his face—it wasn't only him, all the Joui members watching the fight felt dread as they saw their leader got surrounded again with no one to aid him any longer. "This is bad... Katsura-san..."

They watched him cut a staff in two and watch him slice his opponent in half but then—he accidentally slipped on his own blood again—

"_Do something about your blood, idiot!"_ the Yorozuya leader shouted as five more assassins came jumping at him at once— Gintoki's eyes widened as the Jouishishi member's jaw dropped.

"ZURAAA!" and his shout was followed by another deafening explosion as a part of the wall was blown from the outside, causing bits of rocks to fly everywhere.

Katsura's life was spared when all the Naraku agents scattered away as the ground shook again and the ceiling threatened to fall. Everybody then looked at the destroyed wall where they saw amidst the smoke and dust... _shadows._

"Is this the place, Elizabeth-san?" came a familiar voice of megane-kun.

"Shinpachi, I saw Sadaharu sleeping outside." same the Yato girl's voice too, "who kidnapped him here? I'll kill that person, yes?"

Katsura looked up in time to see Shinpachi, Kagura together with the white Renho standing in the destroyed wall with the Amanto carrying a bazooka.

"You guys!" he shouted with eyes wide as Gintoki also watched them come.

"We came to help, Katsura-san!" Shinpachi said with a smile toward the Joui leader whose eyes began to water at seeing his white amanto friend who came to help him.

"Yes, yes, so get out of the way!" Kagura shouted as she jumped up and then—landed a mighty kick at the head of the Joui leader who fell backwards with blood gushing out of his mouth.

"Katsura-sannn!" the Joui all cried.

"Oi! You're helping the wrong side, you idiots!" Gintoki shouted.

"L-Leader...! Shinpachi-kun!" Katsura looked up at the Yato girl and the megane boy who stood around him with fierce faces, "I—I don't think you're here for me at all.."

"Shut up!" Shinpachi hollered looking demented, "why did you do that to us back there, huh!? Did you think we'll get on your way, HUH? HUH?"

"You really deserve to sleep like that too, Zura," Kagura said icily as she raised her fists, "you look like you're about to doze off to heaven anyways so let me bring you eternal peace."

"W-wait, leader!" Katsura knelt on the ground as the two younger Yorozuyas raised their hand and sword and hit the naraku agents attacking the Joui leader from behind.

"We're not kids that deserve to be looking down to," Shinpachi said as he pulled his sword with eyes flashing, "we're the Yorozuya, bastards!"

Katsura stared at the two and then to Elizabeth who raised a board.

_I've got a bad feeling something bad will happen in the future if I don't let them come._

"Elizabeth..." the Joui leader whispered. The Renho raised another board.

_These kids might kill you._

"YOU IDIOTS!" Gintoki suddenly raged on with hands on the metal bars, "Why the hell did you come here? Do you wanna grow up as terrorists!?"

"SAYS THE MAN STUCK INSIDE A FREAKING CAGE!" Shinpachi hollered. "What are you doing there?! You're supposed to be fighting here too, you idiot!"

"It's okay, Gin-chan!" Kagura went on as the attacks started again, "If we're terrorists then let's do it properly! We're going to be the Joui of Yorozuya!"

"What kind of lame name is that?"

And as Kagura and Shinpachi stood in front of Katsura with the agents around them, somebody else stepped in the circle. Someone with his scar eminent and cold eyes unfazed as he gazed at all of them with only one meaning on his eyes: _death._

Gintoki immediately grabbed his sword and tried to cut the metals bars but it was of no use.

"What...?"

"It's useless," Oboro said, looking back at the silver haired samurai, "you cannot cut those metal bars. Just stay there and watch your comrades die."

Gintoki's lips thinned as Oboro turned to the samurais in front of him. Katsura stared at him too as he straightened a little while clutching his sword. The young Yorozuyas looked back at the enemy with a sudden feeling of alarm.

"T-this guy..." Shinpachi muttered as Kagura posed her arms to fight beside him.

"This place is not for kids," Oboro started with face expressionless, "though I do not mind cutting one or two." And his eyes flashed—only a flying board came toward in his direction which he deflected with his staff.

Everyone looked over at the Renho who was beside Katsura.

"Elizabeth-san!" the megane boy called as the amanto raised his board.

_He's dangerous._

Katsura read the message and didn't hesitate to walk in front of the two Yorozuyas to face the scarred assassin.

"Katsura-san!" the megane boy stared but was halted when the Joui leader raised a hand to hush him up. Katsura kept his eyes, which can only see red, at the cold blooded Naraku agent.

"So we really are the one to face each other after all, assassin-dono." He started. "If you were really after me you shouldn't have sent that other agent called _Yhwach _after me. We gave him too much screen time only to be killed in the end. Well, that really is the fate of all those who oppose me. You should have just come and knocked on my door yourself."

Oboro didn't answer to that. But he did raise his hand—and at once poisoned needles came flying toward Katsura who simply deflected them gracefully using his sword.

The Jouishishi leader's eyes glinted.

"I'm sorry but I've seen too much of that already. Even your third needle which you purposely release last won't escape my sore eyes."

"That's not sore eyes, Katsura-san." Shinpachi murmured. "That's your blood!"

And Oboro and Katsura faced each other with eyes of warriors ready to end it all.

Meanwhile, Sakata Gintoki was already grinding his sword on the metal bar like a saw.

"You just wait, you bastards!" he was saying grudgingly, "always giving me the short straw in the story! Some twisted author you've got! Are you another Gorilla? What kind of hard time is this, huh? I'll show you—just wait—I'll show you how this sword can cut you up even with its broken teeth! Likewise a samurai like me who has not yet bitten anything chew you later! Damn it all..."

He continued sawing. And then he cursed.

"_I'm losing calories..."_

* * *

**~to be continued~**

**AN: **_Marching towards the END!_

_Gin-san... you aren't staying there forever are you!? _

_:D_

**Thank you for the support! Thanks you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

*** Strand DEAD***

**11**

_by: **WhiteGloves**_

"I'll give you a limb or two. However, no matter how many you cut...

this string... this rotten bond...If you think you can cut it, then just try!

_Then and now, what I protect has never changed!"_

**~Gintoki Sakata~**

**(**_Gintoki __on the loose!_**)**

~**Happy reading!**~

* * *

Amidst the crumbling walls and ceiling stood and stared two men of different psyche: one out there to finish the battle that had started a long time ago; the other out there to take back what was taken from him.

And the ambiance of strength, will power and death lingered in the air for the assassin and Joui leader posed with hands firm on their blades...

Gintoki was on his own fighting pose as he watched the two with half his eye lids close and both hands on his right side: both wrists pressed together and palms open like they're holding an invisible ball—

"Uh...Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked with eyes not visible on his glasses as he suddenly appeared outside the metal cage of the Yorozuya leader. "Why are you posing like that?"

"Shut it, Patsuu, I'm busy."

"What busy? Busy posing like you're about to fight? And why _that_ pose?"

"I said shut it. There's a battle here."

"No—Gin-san— could it be— you just can't accept the fact that you're not in the main fight, can you? You can't accept the fact that they left you there while the main fight's rolling and you're losing all the screen time? How desperate for a screen time are you?"

"It's not the screen time, Patsuu," the silver head samurai said without moving an inch, "it's all about setting the mood. Listen—you need to get serious when things are serious. You can't be picking your nose and standing around while everyone's this serious."

"Forget about being serious—I'm asking why _that _pose?"

Gintoki turned to him with eyes like a dead fish and hands unmoving in his _kamehame_ pose. He then extracted his right hand, raised his little finger and stuck it in a hole of his nose.

"_Why are you fooling around, oi_!" the megane boy exclaimed loudly.

"You're noisy—how do you expect me to escape from here, huh?"

"You could at least try!" Shinpachi grabbed the metal bars and tried to shake it but it was too sturdy. He then bit his lip when he saw the metal sword Gintoki was using awhile ago left forgotten on the floor with its sharp blade broken.

"It's no use," the silver haired samurai raised his eyes and looked over the Naraku assassin, "that bastard got this metal from somewhere in the space. Who knows what material this is made from?"

"Yeah, but how about Katsura-san?" and the two looked at the Joui leader.

"Don't worry," Gintoki's eyes narrowed, "that idiot's an idiot about many idiotic things and brainless about many brainless things but there's still one thing he's good at—and that's _surviving._"

His eyes had that sudden glint on it as he spoke and stared at the Joui leader, then continued with such strong conviction—

"He's not gonna di—"

Katsura suddenly bowed his head and _choked _a waterfall of blood again—

"Ahh! You're dying Zura!" Kagura shouted as she stood beside the Joui leader, "who did that to you?"

Gintoki and Shinpachi both froze.

"Gin-san," the megane boy started, "he's gonna die, isn't he?"

"No, no," the Yorozuya leader insisted with lips twitching, "Zura's not someone to easily—

More blood vomiting sound from the long haired samurai. An eyebrow twitched from Gintoki.

"H-he won't—"

Blood went oozing out—

"OI!" Gintoki shouted furiously, "what's with the dying scene, Zuraa!?"

Kagura suddenly stood in front of the long haired samurai.

"I know it, Zura! Just leave this one to me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Leader," Katsura wiped his lips with the back of his hand, "someone like him isn't up to your standards..."

"Your standards should prioritize your brain, Zura, yes?"

"It's not Zura. It's Katsura! And no, you shouldn't worry about me."

"No, I wasn't—"

"Katsura-dono!" the Joui members cried inside the cage, making Katsura pause briefly for awhile. He looked thoughtful for some time, before closing his eyes.

"You may be right, Leader..." he whispered, raising his bloody head.

"About your brain?" Kagura muttered as the Joui leader continued,

"This body may be at its limit but... _it just won't stop_. I don't think I can do anything about it either..."

"I didn't say that. You're hallucinating, yes?"

Katsura's red eyes stared up at the enemy in front of him—

"I can't abandon my comrades no matter what happens... my body won't allow it. Isn't that right... _Gintoki?"_

Sakata Gintoki who has kept his eyes at his old friend chuckled inside his cell.

"What are you talking about?" he muttered in his usual airy voice, "_you don't hear me stopping you, do you?"_

It was Katsura's turn to chuckle as he finally managed to straighten himself and pull Kagura back behind him. Oboro witnessed all this with all the Naraku Agents waiting for his command. And his eyes lingered on the Joui leader with visible indifference on them.

"I see," he started, stepping forward to get a better view of what was in front of him, "you're willing to sacrifice your life for your men. Are your feelings that strong?"

Katsura's eyes narrowed. Oboro held his gaze.

"It must've been Yoshida Shouyo's teachings." the assassin continued without prelude, "It was his teachings that influenced you and your other comrades—Takasugi Shinsuke and Sakata Gintoki. The three of you who were considered the last of the Jouishishi Patriots who stood above others and destroyed all your enemies even taking up infamous names that made you part of history. Yet in the end—all of you failed to protect what was the most important. Yoshida Shouyo still died while all of you were fighting in that battle."

Shinpachi felt the metal bars he was holding shook. Likewise, Kagura saw the long haired samurai's body shook.

"Gin-san?"

"Zura?"

"Can you stop saying my sensei's respectable name with that foul mouth of yours?" the Joui leader muttered with his red eyes glinting fiercely.

Oboro's eyes narrowed—and then his eyes widened when he heard a loud bang of the metal cage behind him and saw it shook violently. The Naraku assassin turned to see the Shiroyasha inside the cage with his face contorted like a demon with his sword tightly gripped at hand.

"You're overdoing it, Shiroyasha," he said quietly, "you cannot break that cage. I see both of you still hold strong emotions for your sensei. Takasugi Shinsuke probably has the same sentiments. Such scary monsters you all are... the Bakufu should have known better than ignore the three of you _until now._ "

He stared back at the Jouishishi leader.

"And we decided to start... with you. The _fool _one."

His statement was followed by the outburst of the Jouishishi members inside the other cage but Oboro ignored all of them as he continued speaking with eyes on the silent samurai.

"Did you not wonder why the Tendoshu came to purge you out first instead of the Kiheitai? That is because of your _foolishness._ You yourself are an outstanding warrior but you surrounded yourself with pitiful men who go on numbers. That is not strength. It is true your faction is one of the most influential among the Jouishishi but other than that—your men are nothing but worthless citizens of Edo who, like you, share the same ideals. Your men unlike Takasugi's hold no real threat. Moderate faction? That is not it. You are just leading a bunch of ronins with no real aim save hold on your belief. But you know already—there is no point in changing this country. There is no point in continuing your battle. The Bakufu has long won the war and what is left behind... is cleansing this place of eye sores like you."

"T-that bastard..." the Joui members cried as their leader kept his silence, "K-Katsura-dono...!"

"Katsura-san we—!" they tried with faces flushed and with just about no idea what to say. And then to everyone's surprise, all of them knelt on the ground with their heads bowed—

"Katsura-san...!" they all went on with anguish on their voices, "_we're sorry we're weak_!"

"Those guys..." Shinpachi muttered while Gintoki watched them with eyes unblinking. Oboro watched the men with a cold demeanour. There was no place for _weaklings _in this world for him.

"Shut up...why do you apologize?" came the long haired samurai's reply, finally revealing his usual dead serious expression, "didn't I tell you samurais never apologize if they didn't do anything wrong? Really, you never listen to our codes. Seppuku for all of you!"

"That's not for you to say, oi!" Gintoki piped up. Katsura looked undaunted.

"Apologize only if you fail to deliver our exploding goods to the Shinsengumi... or when you fail to attend our Uno session... or even our diamond practice...but to bow your head to apologize for being _weak..._ that is _farfetched and ridiculous_."

"K-_KATSURA-SAN!" _rang the men's powerful voices as stream of tears ran on their faces. Shinpachi couldn't help but smile too at the Jouishishi member's loyalty. Katsura himself smiled quietly. Oboro looked displeased.

"You still don't get it, do you?" came another voice and the Naraku agent threw a look toward the Yorozuya leader in his cage, "Katsura's not fighting to change this country from the Bakufu any longer... no... that idiot's been fighting to change _the people in this country_. By guiding the blades of those men who still have their souls as samurais—he's been protecting both the citizens and these warriors from engaging into useless fights that may end innocent lives. The Bakufu? He doesn't give a damn about that anymore. It's not the Bakufu that runs a country. _It's the people._"

Oboro stood there with his sharp eyes returning from the Shiroyasha to the Nobleman of Fury.

"Although you can contest he's persistent attack on the Shinsengumi," Gintoki continued as he scratched his head, "but well... there is still such thing as _personal grudge, _isn't there? Can't do anything about that— that idiot's obsessed with the Shinsengumi."

Oboro closed his eyes.

"Taking rampant men under his wings you mean...?" the assassin said, "isn't he just like Yoshida Shouyo? Come to think of it—he does _look like_ your old sensei."

The silver haired samurai glared at Oboro looking unimpressed.

"You did not say what I thought you said right?" he said with a dark look on his eyes, "Man, tell me I did not hear it right? I mean, I heard it really wrong, right? Because I don't know what I'll do if I heard you correctly so please tell me I did not hear it right, right? Right?"

Oboro looked back at him with a flicker of something dangerous on his eyes then without a word, raised his hand and signalled it—making all the Naraku agents surrounding the small group of samurais to attack again.

"What—!?" Shinpachi shouted as agents after agents jumped around Katsura who merely flickered his sword and defeated them. With swift movements of his sword despite his own injuries, Katsura fought with grace of one who has mastered the art of the sword—added with his noble like appearance and his hair swinging around. It became apparent why he was then called the 'Noble Man of Fury.'

"You're underestimating Katsura too much," the silver haired samurai muttered quietly, "just because he doesn't have a brain doesn't mean he's a weakling... if you continue that you'll be the one to lose your _brain_ against him."

Oboro did not respond for a moment—

Then that deathly glint appeared on his eyes— alerting Gintoki all of a sudden—

"_ZURA!"_

In the confusion—Katsura turned and saw him come—

_Their blades clashed_— and the repeated exchange happened with blows cutting through the wind with adeptness too impossible to see. Oboro was the aggressive one as he kept on attacking even making Katsura step backwards as he defended himself—

The next thing we see—blood splattered on the ground as Oboro cut off Katsura's arm from his shoulder—

"You've been swinging that injured shoulder too much," Oboro said as he stood opposite the long haired samurai, "it's about time for it to get cut off its hinges."

The Joui leader did not say anything as he clutched his limp shoulder. The Naraku agent, who had been expecting it to fall off, narrowed his eyes.

"You really are quite skilful in dodging, aren't you?"

"Praising your opponent," Katsura whispered with left eye already close, "will be your downfall."

The man in white robe then looked pass the Jouishishi leader to the men inside the cage and his eyes flickered. "Until when do you plan to shoulder the men of Edo on your own?"

The long haired samurai saw Oboro made a signal—and then at once—the Naraku Agents all went toward the cage where the Jouishishi members were all held with a blade at the end of their staff pointed and ready to strike— Katsura turned his heels—

"Ou!" shouted a loud voice and Kagura with Elizabeth all deflected the enemies and surrounded the cage. "We got here, Zura!"

But then dozens of metal like sticks went pass their heads and struck their bodies—

"Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi shouted, running toward them but then saw the Joui leader already in front and has repelled all the poisoned needles away with his sword.

"Zura!" Kagura shouted but then saw her arm with still a needle on it. Katsura gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry Leader..."

_*pang! _Came a faint sound of metal hitting metal.

Kagura gritted her teeth and pulled the needle away. Oboro ruthlessly released another dozen of needles aimed at them—Katsura shielded the Yato girl with his body— eyes glinting—

_*pang! _It continued to sound.

The needles were released but Katsura felt nothing for then somebody had shielded him as well with his large, white body.

"_Elizabeth!"_

But before Elizabeth could give any white board respond—he was kicked out of the way and the next thing Oboro appeared forth and slashed his blade on the Joui leader's body. Katsura's eyes widened as his blood spilled once again— but it wasn't only his blood.

"_You cannot protect anyone_." Oboro whispered with eyes flickering. There were groans of people dying and sound of blades striking on flesh—

_*Pang! _It was becoming _louder_.

And Katsura knew what had happened even before he fell on the ground, dying. Even though he wanted to turn he couldn't. His body had stopped responding—

"See how fragile life of weak people is." Oboro announced as the man stepped in front of him. "Your men are dead. You have nothing left to protect."

And we see dozens of Naraku agents all standing close around the metal cage with their blade for a staff on the bloody body of the lifeless Jouishishi members they have all killed.

_Pang! _So stubborn as it sounded _again_.

The Jouishishi leader set his bloody hands on the floor shaking, his eyes blank. Oboro watched him struggle with his hair all over his face. It was the perfect chance. The assassin raised his sword. Katsura made no attempt to defend himself. It seemed that he had understood he had lost the fight.

But it was a wonder to the agent when out of nowhere, Shinpachi and Kagura appeared in front of the Joui leader with eyes determined and resolute.

"Get away from Katsura-san!" Shinpachi struggled to breathe as he bellowed, his eyes swimming in tears with Kagura posing for a fight even with both arms unmoving, her blue eyes unblinking and glinting.

Oboro narrowed his eyes, his blade ready.

_PAAANG!_ Now the sound rang _across_ the whole place into their eardrums. Oboro frowned as the sound disturbed his ear and had to look back—toward the silver haired man inside a cage who was on his feet with both his hands on his blade as he—

_PANG!_ The vibration of metal hitting another metal rang louder than ever as Sakata Gintoki brandished his sword wildly on the metal bars again and again.

Oboro grimaced. "Shiroyasha?"

Gintoki continued to slash his cage despite having told not to. He willed his sword and went on destroying it with force so inhuman that made the Naraku assassin keep his eyes at him.

"Fool." He muttered, turning to the kids with eyes deadlier than before, "I told you it is useless to howl at the heavens... it is useless for you to try and save your comrades."

And with a quick slash—he made a strike on the Yorozuyas—

Katsura's blade met his. Oboro didn't look surprise to find him on his feet again.

"K-Katsura-san...!" the megane boy whispered in surprise.

But Katsura did not respond—and he attacked Oboro so mercilessly that surprised the assassin with its strength. The two fought exchanging fatal blows—then a sudden slash—and a deep cut across the chest running toward his neck made Oboro grit his teeth—

"KATSURA!" he shouted fiercely as he raised his own sword and cut the Joui leader's sword—rendering him incapable of retaliation any longer. Oboro was not merciful as he cut deep on the Joui leader's legs too—making him kneel on the floor— and everybody's breathe stopped as his sword was raised again.

"_Die_." he said, standing in front of the samurai—his blade going through Katsura's body.

_Perturbing silence._ Shinpachi and Kagura both stared with mouths hanging open—both struggled to get up and catch up to the fading samurai but— too late—

_An eminent death. _Katsura felt it coming his way as Oboro pulled his sword—

"GINTOKI!"he shouted as Oboro raised his blade for its final act, "this is... a _beautiful end!"_

_PANG! _The bars bent—as Oboro brought down his sword— the whole metal cage sprang open with its bars destroyed and came out from its white smolder something similar to a demon—

_A sound of blade digging on flesh._

_Blood spilling on the ground._

Oboro's eyes narrowed as he saw something protruding from his stomach._ A blade. _

He narrowed his eyes and saw that the same blade had stopped him from cutting the long haired samurai's head with a hair strand difference.

Sakata Gintoki was behind him and had struck him from behind.

Blood slipped from the corner of the assassin's mouth.

"_Shiroyasha..?"_

Gintoki gave no reply. Oboro gritted his teeth but he was not someone to accept failure as then he clutched his sword tightly and nonetheless aimed it down the Joui leader's head sharply—

The Shiroyasha saw what he was about to do and clenched his teeth—

"HYAHHHH!" he shouted, pushing his sword deeply on the assassin's stomach and throwing him forward with such a force— Oboro turned his sword and stabbed it behind him to the silver head samurai's body— and the two ended up crashing on the metal cage holding the dead Jouishishi members.

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi cried, looking back at the fighters.

"Shinpachi! Heads up!" Kagura called as the Naraku agents attacked the Yorozuya leader from behind which she adeptly stopped. Elizabeth joined her as the megane boy ducked, and then ran toward the Joui leader.

"K-Katsura-san?"

Gintoki's eyes flashed as he exchange blows with Oboro and the two engaged in a death match. Needles were useless against the Shiroyasha who ward them off with a twirl from his sword— his leg then came out of nowhere and struck the assassin by the head but Oboro caught his feet and nearly cut it if not for the silver head's own quickness as he doubled up, pulled both his arms back into a kameha pose and struck Oboro so strongly around the middle.

The Naraku assassin was thrown once more at the metal cage coughing blood.

Gintoki stood breathing before him. Oboro raised his cold eyes that reflected the white demon.

"You came out? You really are a monster."

Gintoki didn't reply. They could hear Shinpachi shouting hysterically behind them that made the Naraku assassin smile for the first time.

"Isn't that ironic? You losing another comrade while you are fighting in the battle. In the end—you're really not able to _protect anyone._"

Blade struck through Oboro's body. The Shiroyasha's eyes glinted red.

"Exactly, who would want to save a brainless idiot like that?" came his voice. "And don't get it wrong. Who ever told you he's dead?"

"Katsura-san?" Shinpachi said as he helped the Joui leader get up, "Katsura-san? Are you okay?"

But before anything else— another explosion shook the whole vicinity—and another wall got blown to smitten by a powerful force from the outside.

"_Damn you! Why'd you have to blast the wall! As if we don't have enough destroyed building already!"_ came a familiar voice.

"Hijikata-san, don't you know the saying? _'If there's a wall... blow it.'"_

"What the hell is that saying? I've never heard of that! Why'd you bring me here anyways?"

Two black uniformed police officers came out of the smoke and saw everything inside the warehouse. The Vice-Chief and the First Division captain of the Shinsengumi then appeared on the newly destroyed wall with one holding a stick smoke and the other a bazooka.

"Why, you ask?" Okita-kun muttered as their eyes feasted on the battle scene, "I wonder why."

Their eyes then fell on the only living group in the battlefield that survived— most particularly to the seemingly unconscious Jouishishi leader and the silver haired samurai who was standing in the middle of it all with a bloody sword at hand.

Hijikata Toushiro gritted his teeth.

"_Dammit. Arrest them all_!"

* * *

**~to be continued~**

**AN: **_The f__inal chapter!_

_Hijikata's angry for always appearing at the last episode!_

_Okita-kun's so cool in the recent manga!_

_And is this another metal cage for Gin-san!? Is Katsura alive!?_

**Thank you for the support! Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

*** Strand DEAD***

**12**

_by: **WhiteGloves**_

_"Manga endings might always end the same. However, if it comes to life, neither you nor I are mere readers. _

_We are writers. We can change the ending."_

**~Gintoki Sakata~**

**(**_Shinsengumi on the loose!_**)**

~**Happy reading!**~

* * *

"It's Hijikata-san's fault, isn't?" came the drawling voice of the brown haired police officer who was lying on the tatami floor with eyes covered in his favourite red night eye cap, one leg raised on his knees. "For driving too slow and arriving at the battle arena too late."

"That's because you kept on messing with the information and location!" hissed the Shinsengumi Vice Captain, Hijikata Toushiro as he sat inside the room too with their Captain, Kondou Isao, sitting across him. There was a serious atmosphere in the air before the First Division captain's snide comment with their Captain looking solemn.

"That aside..." Kondo looked sideways to Yamazaki who was holding a paper report.

They were all inside the Shinsengumi Head Quarters that afternoon with the Captain in the middle of the room, arms folded on his chest. There was a table in front of him and on it lay a piece of paper with the Shinsengumi's crest and a signed name of their Head, Matsudaira Katakuriko.

"This isn't good," Kondou started with a crease on his eyebrows, "old gramp's given a summoning letter. He wants to know everything. He'll be very particular about this case, Toushi especially that report about Tendoshu getting indicted as _the one who instigated the attack in Edo._"

He waved a hand toward Yamazaki who nodded and read the paper on his hands.

"As per the investigation," he started, "it appears that the _Tendoshu _group was the one backing the extremists Jouishishi groups with firearms and ammunitions resulting to recent attacks all over Edo. Strong evidences have already been gathered such as a camera man who recorded a video of one Tendoshu member admitting of setting up the Jouishishi leader, Katsura Kotarou for the attacks. I have reviewed and confirmed the video myself and have set it up for everyone to see later.

We captured a lot of extremist Jouishishi too who admitted that they were bribed and paid to cause riot in Edo and to hold it all under Katsura Kotarou's group. We also found a citizen wearing shades who claimed he was a _madao_ and was attacked by the Tendoshu army while being taken by the police for mistaken identity. Furthermore, the Tendoshu was also the one behind the propagandas against Katsura's moderate group. It was concluded that these attacks in the city were all because of the government wanting to capture the Joui Patriot, Katsura Kotarou." Yamazaki looked up.

"Destroying the city just to try to capture one heck of a criminal... how likely of them." Hijikata muttered with eyes sharp while Kondou closed his eyes.

"Old gramps got a reason to ask for more details since the Tendoshu is involved," the captain said quietly, "Tendoshu after all, is behind the Bakufu. Waging this case against them is like opening up another war."

"That old jiji isn't planning to keep this quiet, is he?" the Vice captain asked as he lit a cigarette and let its smoke in the air, "because whether or not the Bakufu listens to this report if we have this much casualty even I wouldn't let it slip by."

"In short," Sogo slowly got up from the floor and removed his eye cap, "if they decided to trash the report about the Tendoshu then... we'll cut them, right?"

"Kondo-san?" Hijikata asked as his eyes glinted made toward their captain. Kondou sighed and looked at the letter again.

"If that happens then it will happen... but I get the prickly feeling of the old gramps. This is not a simple case that's why he's summoning us. For Edo to be in the middle of _crossfire_ between the Tendoshu and the Jouishishi—and then our law. I get why he's _smoking_."

"Come to think of it, you were really in the middle of that _crossfire _too, Kondou-san." Sogo said quietly all of a sudden without blinking, "weren't you blown under the debris too? Isn't that where the others found you?"

Kondou Isao froze as Sogo went on, "You were also a victim of their_ terrorism_, Kondou-san. They probably saw you patrolling around to save innocent civilians when they caught sight of you and tried to kill you. It's not like you were fooling around like a stalker and got his ass whipped by some hostess, huh? Right, Kondo-san? Those damn terrorists trying to ambush you. You must also be _smoking."_

"Y-yeah," a sweat drop fell at the side of Kondou's head who smiled forcefully at his subordinate. "T-that's pretty much what happened! Those terrorists were pretty scary alright ahaha?! T-There's no way I'd be chasing some beautiful girl around while Edo's under attack! Right, Toushi!?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Right, Toushi? N-no wonder old gramps' really angry, huh? Huh?"

"Why are you sweating a lot, Kondou-san?" Sogo asked, blinking quietly.

"Right, Toushi?! He's really angry isn't he?" Kondou scratched his head, "I—I feel the flames of anger of the old man! Y-you know how alike we are!"

"No, that's not what we want to know." Hijikata muttered, "and why are you repeating _that?"_

"About _that_," Yamazaki suddenly cut in their conversation as he checked on his report, "It would seem like General Matsudaira was really pissed off when he found out most of his favourite cabaret clubs got blown up by the terrorists and will be closed for a month."

Silence followed this statement with the eyes of the three men with dark shadows.

The Shinsengumi captain then cleared his throat.

"J-just tell us the casualties on the enemies' side and the Tendoshu's side then."

"Right," Yamazaki turned his report again, "forty Amantos were found dead in an alley just miles away from the explosion near the hospital. It was reported that Katsura alone tackled the group. The body of the Tendoshu man who was in the video I told you about was nowhere near the scene even though it was concluded that Katsura himself killed him."

He turned a paper and went on.

"Then in the warehouse... a number of fifty dead bodies of Amantos were also taken out, most likely by Katsura himself. It was per reported by the Amanto army who came back in the site right after the Shinsengumi secured the area."

"Those shitty godzillas," Sogo muttered with a straight face, "getting all shitty that night. Not like they can identify their dead comrades after that huge explosion."

Hijikata didn't respond while Yamazaki went on again.

"Forty plus unidentified human bodies believed to be of the Tendoshu Army were also counted. Then there were the fifty bodies of men believed to be under Katsura's faction inside a metal cage. The metal cage was not something from this planet so we had a hard time removing their bodies there. It seemed that they were held hostage to lure out the Jouishishi leader by the Tendoshu."

"So they really resorted to that just to capture Katsura, even having Edo in chaos." Kondou's frown deepened, "And in the end Katsura's men were killed. But for Katsura to last that long...?"

Yamazaki briefly glanced at Hijikata before looking at his report again.

"It appears that Katsura wasn't fighting alone, Kondou-san," he said with a glance at Hijikata again, "there were other people there as well that _weren't _part of his faction aiding him. They were a strong force that helped him out in fighting the Tendoshu army halfway of the battle—though they can hardly be called an _army_. It was reportedly a man with a wavy _silver hair _and two kids tagging along him."

"Silver hair and two kids?" The Shinsengumi Captain's eyes widened in recognition that he immediately looked at Hijikata too, "Toushi... you don't mean— those Yorozuyas?"

A cloud of smoke was blown quietly from the Vice-chief's lips.

"You know them, Kondou-san," he said shortly, "they've always been _meddlesome._"

Kondou Isao blinked and stared at his Vice chief as Yamazaki went on.

"It appears that their base in Kabuki was attacked by the Tendoshu army too. We found more than twenty bodies in their head quarters as well with their house reduced to pieces—but apparently it wasn't the silver haired manwho took them all out."

"Huh?" the Captain blinked in confusion, "you mean there were other people backing Katsura?"

"That is not confirmed," Yamazaki answered promptly, "and there were no other groups that may have supported the silver haired man too but it was reported by an eyewitness that a group of _beautiful_ ladies were fighting off the army themselves— ladies who were experts with weapons such as_ kunais, blades, vacuum cleaner and shuriken. _But the most unbelievable report was a lady who merely used her inhuman strength to get rid of them and fought like a _demon._"

By this time, Kondou's eyes were dark and full of shadows again.

"A—ahh... I get it... so there were concerned citizens around those areas too, right, Toushi?" he licked his dried lips as both Hijikata and Sogo remained dark and silent, "w-well, do we have more on the report then?"

"Eighteen of our own members were severely injured and were taken in the hospital where most of the injured citizens were staying. Unfortunately there were two civilians who were killed with these attacks... Also, Kondou-san, there's this report from a certain source that before another hospital was blown by the terrorists, someone was on the moved and evacuated the patients out... and from a certain _reporter,_ we found out that it was _Katsura_ who saved those patients."

Kondou, Hijikata and Sogo all looked at the informant who nodded.

"If he didn't do that, the death toll of the civilians would have been higher than this."

Kondou stared the hardest, and then put down his fist on his legs. He was quiet for some time before finally looking up and directing his eyes at Hijikata who was already looking at him seriously from the very beginning.

"So... is it true then?" the Captain asked quietly, "Katsura Kotarou is _dead_?"

Hijikata's eyes glinted. A billow of smoke went up the air as he blew out his last and closed his eyes before answering—

"_Yeah."_

_Flashback__—_

The moment Hijikata told his men to attack—dozens of robed assassins lunged at them with swiftness that surprised most of the Shinsengumi standing behind the two—

_Sounds of blades slashing the air._

Yet the attackers didn't last a second as someone with a different calibre than any of them went pass their dead bodies with his hand on his bloody blade—

"Man... don't make any surprising moves like that," Okita Sogo said as his feet touched the ground and looked back with such a placid face, "_I get crazy when I'm surprised_."

Hijikata didn't reply but noticed the dress of the attackers.

"_These guys..."_

"Aren't they?" Sogo looked ahead of him and saw dozens of other robed agents, "these _*Sanzos _are all gunning at us even though we're police. What does that mean, Hijikata-san?"

"Hell should I know?" the Vice Captain stepped in the area and looked straight at the silver haired samurai, "just arrest them all and kill those who struggle."

Sogo's eyes glinted manically as he looked at the Tendoshu army surrounding the Shinsengumi.

"Now you're talking." He said and went ahead—

"Then again," Hijikata said as Sogo went all out slashing those who were on his way, "they are from the Bakufu. Killing them is like going against them."

"Should I care?" Sogo asked as he whipped his sword out and about, "as far as I'm concerned—_this is self defense."_

As the First Division commander got rid of the obstacles singlehandedly and without complains for his self defense _while the one attacking, _Hijikata walked in the middle of the battlefield and saw the number of dead Amantos around. It was like a mini Joui war from history as he saw both men in the long robes, men inside a cage and aliens lying on the floor—all dead.

And just like in the Joui history, as Hijikata remembers it, there were _these_ supposed men who stood tall at the top of the dead bodies. The Joui Patriots or so called.

Yet, he saw no patriot in the image of the pale Yato girl and the skinny glasses kid who was clutching on a familiar samurai with a long hair bathed in blood. Hijikata stopped in front of them with a little crease on his eyebrows.

"_What are you damn brats doing in a place like this?"_

Shinpachi and Kagura looked up at the Shinsengumi Vice Chief whose eyes immediately run on the two Yorozuya's injuries. He then noticed their ragged breathes and perspiration. There weren't any visible injury on the two but it seemed like something else was on their system—poison perhaps? Hijikata's eyes narrowed.

But then his eyes fell again on that long haired samurai and his eyebrows contracted.

"Oi," he told Shinpachi, "by the law you must surrender that rebel. Hurry up and turn him over to us."

"B-but Hijikata-san!" the megane boy exclaimed, looking stricken, "you cannot arrest him in his condition! P-please! Let's bring him to a hospital first!"

The silent Vice Commander stood quietly as the other Shinsengumi covered the place and fought the Naraku agents who one by one were starting to disappear and retreat after Sogo's incredible display of skills.

"_Please! Hijikata-san!"_ Shinpachi cried on with eyes swimming in tears.

The silent commander gritted his teeth.

"_Are you an idiot?_" he muttered sharply, "_he's not even breathing anymore."_

"!?" the megane boy gave a startling stare, and then slowly looked down at the Joui leader on his arm. Katsura's face was bloody and pale and one would think he was only sleeping... yet...

Shinpachi's eyes rounded with disbelief look on his face.

"Zura..." Kagura whispered, moving up to have a better look of the long haired samurai, "oi... Zura, why are you so quiet there? Answer me— Zura! Don't play dumb now! I'll beat the shit out of you if you don't answer me quick...oi! Zura!"

Sogo looked behind him and didn't say anything, not even when the Yorozuya leader stepped toward them with eyes hidden at the shadow of his hair.

"What are you doing, Shinpachi?" came Gintoki's voice that made the megane boy look up at him, "go shove that idiot to the police... otherwise they'll think you're a terrorist too."

"B-but Gin-san!" Shinpachi cried, his eyes wide, "Katsura-san's...!"

"I'll give you a head start in your investigation just in case you people forget," the silver haired samurai went on quietly as he gazed at Hijikata, "somebody blew my house out and then I got attacked by this weird monk dudes...I nearly got cut to pieces, then I got caged by them... doesn't that bred revenge from me? Listen—I didn't come here because I'm unlawful—as far as I'm concerned what I've been doing—"

And then Gintoki kicked the ground so quickly and clashed blades—_with Hijikata—_

"_Is self defense!"_ he finished with gritted teeth and eyes that of a _demon _while Hijikata blocked him.

"Vice-Chief!" shouted the Shinsengumi men and posed to attack, only to be stopped by the brown haired policeman who raised his arm holding out his sword quietly.

"Don't interfere." Sogo said quietly as he watched Hijikata and Gintoki's blades met each other. The black haired Vice Chief firmly held his ground as the silver haired samurai fixated his blade at him with his red eyes flaming.

Hijikata felt his feet get push backwards and had to grit his teeth again.

"What here is self defense, you moron?" he hissed, digging his feet on the ground to counter the Shiroyasha's strength, "damn you, I'll have you arrested!"

Gintoki pulled his sword and swung another one toward Hijikata who adeptly met it but was still surprised at how the Yorozuya leader was pushing him—

"Boss," Sogo called in the sideline as the two exchanged clashes again, "it's not good to cover for criminals. Even if _he is_ _dead."_

The Shiroyasha's power suddenly increased, making the Vice Chief to use both hands to stop his last assault. _What power?!_ And Gintoki continued egging him in the duel—until Hijikata decided to jump a meter away and avoided a fatal blow that left a mark on his left cheek.

"Uh?" Sogo muttered as he watched the black haired policeman straighten and throw his cigarette away, "why are you running, Hijikata-san?"

"I'm not running, you idiot! And stop giving side comments!" Hijikata exclaimed looking pissed as the Shiroyasha stood still, "You're not helping at all! And you—!"

He shouted at the Yorozuya leader whose eyes were still hidden under his hair.

"Have you had enough? Seal that fuse of yours and get back to reality already. There's no turning what's in front of you so go face it, you big baby! _Your comrade has fallen_!"

Gintoki's silence emitted such intensity. The black haired Shinsengumi Vice Captain watched him and felt a little sympathetic. This was after all, one of the Joui Patriots... To lose a friend from so long ago who he had fought with...

But then after the storm... comes the calm.

And the sword fell out of the silver haired samurai's hand on to the floor with a final clang.

"Gin-san..." Shinpachi whispered with eyes still flickering emotionally while Kagura sat quietly on his right with a look of complete lost on her face. Hijikata sheathed his sword and gazed at the Yorozuyas who, for the first time, showed a sign of defeat.

"Take Katsura's body," he ordered his men who all nodded and were just about to step in when someone else stepped on them. Shinpachi looked beside him and saw yellow feet with hairy leg—looking up he saw—

"Elizabeth-san?"

The Renho stood his ground and pulled out from under his wing like hand—a _detonator._

And before anyone could react—the whole ware house exploded.

_End of Flashback..._

Hijikata closed his eyes and remained quiet as Kondou sighed and shook his head.

"Don't worry, Toushi," he started again, "the Bakufu has not yet given any statement to this. Only the old gramps wants to hear our report since the Shogun-sama is very concerned of everything. When he hears this report... I don't know what action the Shogun would make but..."

"And what about the Tendoshu?" Sogo asked, setting his back on the tatami again and preparing for his second nap, "aren't they in rage since they lost so many of their men?"

"Well... they won't make any moves yet that's for sure," Kondou quietly replied as he looked at his two subordinates gravely, "since that very same day—five superiors of the Tendoshu were _murdered_."

Hijikata and Sogo both looked at the Captain with wide eyes.

* * *

A giant fist slammed on a metal table inside a dim room surrounded only by circular lights on the table. Several aliens were sitting around the dark room while in the middle of them all knelt a white haired scarred man with his head bowed.

"_How can you let this happen! Oboro!"_ shouted a fierce voice of an Amanto general angrily, "you said getting rid of that Jouishishi leader would be the best plan to get rid of those rebels but look at what happened! While you set your aim on that fool our generals were killed by assassins!"

Oboro bowed his head more.

"Forgive me, my lord. I seemed to have misjudged the situation. While it is true that Katsura Kotarou was most vulnerable of all, it is Takasugi Shinsuke who is the most dangerous of them all. The fact that he was able to use the situation as a diversion to attack us in my absence is entirely my fault."

"Then go and hunt him!" snapped another Amanto general, "focus on the Kiheitai before going after anyone else! Make sure to get his head this time!"

"Yes." Oboro bowed again.

"Then?" the Amanto general on his left asked, "what of that Jouishishi leader you purged out? Were you able to get his head after all that time and soldiers we've wasted?"

Oboro closed his eyes and bowed his head again.

"Though I was not able to acquire his head I can assure you the man is _dead._"

* * *

A stone was laid on the ground with a proper name on it.

_Katsura Kotarou._

Sitting in front of it was a wavy silver haired samurai whose half lidded eyes remained the same as it stared at the stone without blinking. The incense he burned sifted to the air quietly, up to the blue sky where it disappeared from sight.

The Yorouya leader remained like that for awhile, before looking up the sky and sighing.

"You... really are an idiot."

Silence greeted him. Only the whispers of the wind answered him...

Then out of nowhere—a frying pan came flying to his head—knocking the Yorozuya leader head down with his face slamming on the stone and cracking it.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, TEME!?"_ Shinpachi shouted as he pointed at the silver haired samurai with hands shaking, _"just what the hell is that!?"_

Gintoki Sakata got up and scratched the back of his head looking exceptionally confuse.

"What are you doing, Patsu? Can't you see I'm praying?"

"That's the problem! Why are you praying, huh? Why did you burn incense there and even put Katsura-san's name on it! Are you trying to jinx him, you moron!?"

"What's the deal?" Gintoki finally stood up and glanced down at the destroyed stone with the apparent word _Zura_ still visible on it, "I was just practicing."

"Practicing for what?" Shinpachi shouted, "You're really practicing for Katsura-san's death, aren't you!? And you call yourself his friend?!"

"Let him be, Shinpachi," Kagura called from inside the household—they were in the Shimura dojo's backyard, "Gin-chan's just letting his thoughts get ahead of him. He's actually putting his imagination into reality, right, Gin-chan?"

"But that's the problem here! Why _that_ kind of imagination?"

"Because he's a _big_ _baby._"

A vein pounded at the side of the Yorozuya leader's head as he remembered being called such.

"You idiots, who do you think was the one who made us all go through that _drama_?" he muttered, looking back inside the house, his eyes rested on the sleeping form of the Jouishishi leader, Katsura Kotarou, who was sleeping inside a futon with his head wrapped in bandaged, his mouth covered with an oxygen mask. A machine was beside him with Elizabeth operating it on the side. "There's the biggest baby idiot over there."

* * *

**~to be continued~**

**AN: **THE END! or at least...

_Ever heard of an EPILOGUE!?_

_That will be our last! I cannot thank you all enough for keeping up with us!_

_With all my heart~ thank you!_

**Thank you for reading!**


	13. The End

*** Strand DEAD***

**Epilogue**

_by: **WhiteGloves**_

_"If you've got enough free time to fantasize about your beautiful death... _

_Why don't you just live your life beautifully to the end?" _

**~Gintoki Sakata~**

**(**_Gintama on the loose!_**)**

~**Happy Ending**~

* * *

It was like a distant memory... but he was there.

Blinking, young Katsura saw the picture of the plain fields with the green grass rushing with the wind... The blue sky covering the hills... then a tall man with long tan hair who was the epitome of grace, kindness and tenderness walking back from his stroll...

The little boy with black hair smiled and ran toward his sensei to meet him. It was such a nostalgic feeling.

But then his sensei smiled and raised a hand as if telling him to stop. Young Katsura did as he was told for he never disobeys Yoshida-sensei. But why wouldn't sensei want him to come closer? Something was not right. Young Katsura made up his mind and daringly took a step toward his sensei but the man smiled again and shook his head.

Now Katsura was confused. He wanted to ask why but somehow his voice was failing him. Still stubborn, young Katsura gave his sensei a defiant look, wondering what it was about. Did he do something wrong? Were his clothes dirty? Did he fight someone today that caused sensei to turn him down?

But then—those stuffs only happen when that _boy_ was around. That strange, white headed boy about his age who was sensei's new student. Katsura blinked.

Come to think of it, where was that boy?

_"Zura."_

Katsura looked behind him but no one was there except for a tree. Frowning, young Katsura looked ahead of him to find his sensei gone. The plain fields remained peaceful.

A strong emotion of wanting to cry out urged young Katsura to run toward the place where his sensei disappeared but then a voice called him back—

_"Zura."_

Katsura turned behind him again to find the tree closer than the last he remembered. Frowning again this time, young Katsura marched toward the tree. Stopping in front of it, he looked up and found _him. _The white haired boy who was looking down at him with eyes unseen sitting up a tree branch.

And Katsura opened his mouth to say those familiar words he wanted so bad to bury deep in the head of the permed brat.

_It's not Zura—!_

* * *

Katsura Kotaro finally opened his eyes.

He found himself staring at a dark wooden ceiling. There was a single lamp providing him light in that semidarkness. Blankly looking up at it— he tried to recall first _who he was _for he wasn't so sure himself_. _It took him a few seconds to answer that. Then he gave another second to confirm again that his name was really _Katsura Kotaro _and not _Zura_ for it felt like someone's been whispering that name on his ear.

_Oh right. He was Katsura._

The long haired samurai closed his eyes and took a deep breath—then felt a sudden sharp pain on different parts of his body and on his head. Wondering what on earth earned him such pain he opened his eyes, raised a hand and touched his head. He felt a thick bundle of bandaged there. _What does that mean...?_

Then just like that— flood of memories came surging back in his mind in a flash—rendering him breathless and restless— but what made him sit up despite the protest of his body was the memory of his men— all _dead_ before him while he watched by helplessly.

The pounding of his heart was too painful on his ear.

Perspiration. A drop of sweat slid down his chin.

A pain incomparable to his physical being hit the Joui leader as he dejectedly bowed his head with his hands forming fists... _That familiar emotion again._

Painful than any wound slowly wrenching his soul.

Making him wish_, not for the first time_, that he was the one dead for those who are left behind are the ones who suffers most...

Katsura gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly.

"You're awake?"

Katsura snapped away from his thoughts as he looked on his far right corner to the owner of the voice. He didn't realize that someone else was with him in that dark room, completely sealing off his presence. The Joui leader adjusted his eyes to the light and saw a silhouette of a man—he was sitting by the wall and leaning on it with one knee raised, right hand resting on it with a wooden sword tucked neatly on his arm. His other hand was inside his loosely white kimono covering a black shirt. How Katsura missed his presence, he didn't know. But missing out that adamant permed silver hair and those glinting red eyes surprised him greatly.

"Gintoki?" he whispered, watching as the silver haired samurai straighten a little with eyes still watching him, "you were there... huh?"

"I've been here since yesterday and haven't moved an inch," Gintoki replied with dead pan eyes and blank expression, "I haven't move a single muscle to the point that I've become stiff. You see this position? I can't move my body anymore—I mean, what's with this position? Does this make me cooler? I can't even flex my fingers. I can't even feel my butt. Damn, even my facial expression has gone stiff."

"Your face has always been stiff, Gintoki. No—even your hair has always been stiff."

"Oi, there are other parts of me that are stiff aside from my hair so why are you attacking me there again? Can't you find any other place to insult, bastard?"

"Speaking of which... where am I?"

"You're in Shinpachi's house, Zura."

"It's not Zura. It's Katsura. How many times must I tell you not to call me that? Come to think of it _you were the voice_ I kept hearing just now. What did you do? Sing lullaby in my sleep? The name's Katsura."

"What's the point of calling you that if it meant the same? So you could hear me? And I thought you've got your brain damaged again. Your doctor, old Gengai said it was possible you'd forget your name."

"Isn't Gengai-dono that great Edo engineer? What an honour."

"I think you're missing the point there. But I had him looked at you since we couldn't bring you to any hospital. Plus you're both wanted men so it's a plus-plus."

"And what did he say about me?"

"He said your head's empty. I told him you were born like that."

"Having an empty head doesn't make me less than a warrior."

"So you finally agree with me? You've got no brain?"

"Fool," Katsura closed his eyes quietly, "if I had no brain I wouldn't remember everything that happened..." he slowly opened his eyes, "I wouldn't have to put up with this painful burden... losing my comrades again..."

His voice faltered after that and silence fell between the two as the heavy atmosphere fell on them. Gintoki kept his eyes at the long haired samurai for sometime before looking down his numb feet.

Katsura's eyes flickered as he concentrated them on his hands.

"You were right all along, Gintoki..." he started again, "I should have learned back then... it was _a futile fight..._losing my friends... such a burden I... maybe I should not have taken this path. For my selfish reasons I continued fighting with these men... I took them up as my responsibility knowing full well the wage I was making. I promised myself I won't have them die...not again after losing so many in battles. But look at me—I'm back where I started. _A fool_."

He clenched his fists with knuckles turning white.

"Gintoki I..."

"What's the point of saying that now when you can't do anything about it?"

Katsura shot his friend a look but was not able to give any counter. Gintoki watched him and then sighed.

"You're just fine the way you are, Zura."

The Joui leader looked up at the Yorozuya leader again who scratched the back of his head in a familiar fashion. There was this heavy yet meaningful look in his eyes that was emphasized by the dim light.

"You were never the one to think of wasting lives, I know that. You took your sword not for revenge either, I know that. You took your men not to have them die—I know that too. But I've always thought you were a fool to put yourself in a position where the death of your comrades is unavoidable. I never had that kind of will. I stopped fighting because I couldn't take that. But you're not like me. Even if you regret it now, even if you think you have chosen a wrong path, you will always be you."

He suddenly looked at the long haired samurai so piercingly that made the Joui leader stare.

"The _you_ who will continue fighting despite his worn out heart that cries for the many death of his comrades... the _you_ who will continue fighting for the honor of those who had died... letting their _will_ to continue...endlessly fighting. That's who you are. A fool, you said, but you are fine just like that, Zura."

Katsura closed his lips and covered his eyes with his hair as their shadows took shape on the wall. The lit on the lamp danced as the two Jouishishi patriots remained silent for awhile.

"Gintoki..." he whispered so huskily, "if you don't mind... could you leave me alone for awhile?"

The silver haired samurai kept his eyes at his friend.

"Can't. Didn't you hear me? I said _I'm stiff._ Besides, I find this position very comforting."

"You were just complaining how uncomfortable you are."

"Bug off. That's what I'm saying..." Gintoki looked at the silhouette of his comrade with head bent, hands on his face, "I'm staying."

Katsura didn't say anything as for a minute as his lamentation for his comrades went by. Gintoki remained silent for quite awhile too with eyes closed, aware of that solitary soul shouldering a number of men's death... The lamp light flickered.

Just when it seemed like silence was eternity, a sound of a deep breath was heard.

"You're shameless, Gintoki." The long haired samurai said all of a sudden.

"Which part? Think I don't know that enough?"

"The fact that you're stiff there like a stone is shameless."

"It's better than not having my brain intact."

"You always amuse me with your words"

"Are you an idiot? That wasn't meant to be funny."

"Are you an idiot? You don't see me laughing."

"You're an idiot you're smiling. Wipe off that smirk! It's annoying. See? See? You're really smiling there—damn, if my body isn't stiff here I'd smack you whether you're injured or not!"

The Joui leader took his time, pondering on his friend's words before looking up.

"You say that but you're entirely no different from me."

"No, no—I'm definitely different. Don't dare compare me to brainless maniacs like you."

"I speak of who you are. Despite your claim that you are not like me, that you have given up your battle... I don't think that is entirely true."

"The hell are you talking about?" the Yorozuya leader tried to crane his neck on one side, a first attempt to move his stiff body, but only managing a cracking sound.

"The battle you're fighting, Gintoki... is not for our dead comrades."

The silver haired samurai glanced back at the long haired samurai who had his eyes closed.

"No," Katsura smiled, remembering full well that man who was always around when things were out of hand, making it more out of hand but always, _always_ there when he is needed, "you're battle is here with _them..._ with your alive friends."

"Now look who's shameless," the Yorozuya leader muttered.

At that moment, they heard a shoji door opening somewhere around the house and voices calling.

"Gin-san, we're back."

"Ara, ara, Kagura-chan don't eat those yet. They aren't yet cooked. Let me take care of them."

"You mean burn them to crisp?"

"Did you say something?

"K-Kagura-chan, bring those items in the kitchen, will you?"

The lively voices of the newcomers sent a meaningful silence on the two old Jouishishi patriots.

It was Katsura who broke the spell as he closed his eyes yet again and continued—

"You've found a good place, Gintoki. Don't lose them. Forgive me if I lead them in that battle... that wasn't meant to happen. I nearly—"

"Oi. Shut up, Zura."

Katsura stared up. Gintoki's eyes glimmered.

"Those guys ain't gonna be stopped even if you tell them to run. That's just how they are. If they see a friend falling... they just go all out to save them. Well—not like you didn't exert yourself trying to defend them either so stop over thinking."

"I see...I'm just glad I'm able to keep them from harm at least."

"Not really. They were poisoned you know. Good thing old Gengai had a solution."

"Old Gengai again? Isn't he an engineer?"

"You asked that already. Hey, maybe you're brain's not working. Should I give him a call?"

"I'm asking why him?"

"Why not him?"

Katsura gave out a long sigh that made the silver haired samurai close his mouth.

"That poisoned man, Oboro, you say?" came Katsura's quiet voice, "how is he related to Yoshida sensei?"

Gintoki remained impassive on his corner, looking as if he was expecting that question to come out sooner.

"They're not related in anyway," he answered, "he's just some assassin who was after the Jouishishi under the command of the Bakufu. He knew about sensei because of his thorough research... I doubt sensei even knew him."

"He was the one behind the Kansei Purge?" Katsura's eyes glinted, "and ultimately... the Jouishishi war?"

"Don't give him too much credit," the Yorozuya leader muttered, "he's just a pawn."

Katsura eyed him. "Then? What happened to him?"

It was Gintoki's turn to eye the Joui leader.

"I dunno."

"Gintoki—"

"I know I was fighting him but when that country bumpkin's group came in and blasted the damn wall he just disappeared."

"Shinsengumi?" Katsura's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, you were pretty much dead when they came, huh? Aren't you lucky? They thought you were dead before Elizabeth blasted that whole place up."

"Elizabeth?"

"Dang, I just remembered I clashed swords with him," The Yorozuya leader's face went grim as he remembered the Shinsengumi Vice Captain, Hijikata Toushiro's, words, "he won't let me off easily."

Katsura blinked at the silver haired samurai who suddenly stood up and stretched his body with cracking sounds here and there.

"Man, I've had enough babysitting. Do what you like, Zura." He stepped toward the doorway and opened it with a yawn.

"It's not _Zura._ It's Katsura!"

"Katsura."

The Joui leader stopped dead at being addressed so suddenly by his name. He looked up in time to see the silver haired samurai looking back at him from his shoulder.

"I don't know what battle you plan to take head on whether it's for the past or present," Gintoki said with his dead fish eyes appearing, "but just remember this: that fight that happened a long time ago was not for the country. That was for the people we don't want to lose. Just the same, the battle we had here was not because of the government... we fought because we don't want to lose those people. You said my battle is here with _them_, right? Then... try to think about it too. You're alive aren't you?"

The Joui leader stared long even after the shoji door has been closed.

Sakata Gintoki gave a long, mighty sigh after closing the door behind him. He scratched his head and then looked back, then scratched his head again.

"Ah! Gin-san!" Shinpachi called out as he saw the Yorozuya leader standing by the doorway. "You finally decided to come out, huh? How's Katsura-san?" Is he awake?"

"Yeah, but more importantly," Gintoki looked down at the megane boy's hands, "Aren't you forgetting something? Where's my _Jump_?"

"Oh, about that," Shinpachi smiled weakly, "we weren't able to buy it because Kagura-chan and aniwe spent so much time in the grocery. I'm sorry, Gin-san."

"What? But that's the latest issue after two weeks hiatus, oi!" the silver haired samurai dashed passed the kid, "damn, there's no helping it. I have to buy it myself!"

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi called out, watching as the silver haired samurai disappear around the corner, "what's up with him? He's the one who didn't leave the room even when I told him to. It's understandable if he's worried about Katsura-san... but to stay there in _that_ position for days is just strange."

He pushed the shoji door open.

"Katsura-san, how are you feelin—?" He stopped in time to see the futon empty with the shoji doors opening to the yard slightly open. Walking toward it, the megane boy, opened the door wide to see the moon high above the sky with the garden silent and undisturbed.

There was no sign of the Jouishishi leader anywhere.

"Katsura-san..." Shinpachi whispered blinking. He paused for awhile before giving a silent sigh. "He really left without a word huh... I guess in a way, Gin-san's trying to avoid this... having Katsura-san leave without notice that's why he stayed here... Well... as long as Gin-san's able to talk to Katsura-san I'm sure he'll be okay."

And with the final look at the serene ambiance, the megane boy closed the shoji door.

* * *

Two weeks since then, nobody has seen or heard anything neither about the Jouishishi leader nor of the Jouishishi activities. The news was full of the previous incident but surprisingly, there was no report about the ware house battle where a number of Amantos and humans died. A lot of people had believed then that _Katsura Kotaro _was dead and that his band of Jouishishi was no longer capable of terrorizing the nation.

And so for quite some time, peace was restored to Edo.

Gintoki and the Yorozuya have resumed their normal lives what with their newly repaired house courtesy by the government who labelled it as casualty of the terrorists. They were back in their normal routine of staying in the Yorozuya quarters waiting for whatnot jobs and the other.

"We haven't heard anything about Katsura-san," Shinpachi opened up one daily afternoon as he set off the tea in front of the Yorozuya boss, "how do you think he's doing, Gin-san?"

"Well," Gintoki answered with eyes if possible to be described as deader, "knowing him he's probably loitering around the park and terrorizing children who're better headed than he is."

"Don't say that," the megane boy said patiently as he sat down across the silver haired samurai, "Katsura-san may lack common sense but he's still a great samurai and I look up to him very much."

"You can look up to him all you want but that doesn't change the fact that his brain's off somewhere far from him."

"Doesn't that worry you then?"

"I'd worry more about myself if I accidentally meet him again."

"Gin-san."

"You don't get it at all do you? Why do you think we're having this peaceful atmosphere here? Don't go wishing for him to return sooner—heard about that? Careful what you wish for?"

"No, I'm just saying—at least hearing from him from time to time isn't bad."

"You're really wishing for him to appear, huh? You really don't know what you're wishing for, do you? You sure got a lot of free time and several life points, Patsu! Man, I gotta get up."

"Gin-san?"

"Whether he's here or not, isn't the thought that he's alive somewhere comforting already?"

The megane boy blinked and then smiled a little as the Yorozuya leader stood up shaking his head with one hand inside his robe while Shinpachi followed him with his eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"Where else? I'll go buy the latest _Jump._ I won't stand around hearing you wishing for Zura to return. Haven't you heard about the saying _speak of the devil_? How many devils do you think are listening to you now? I'd rather wish for a Doraemon than a freaking Katsura, teme. At least Doraemon's useful."

"W-wait—Gin-san!"

But the Yorozuya leader has already descended on the stairs with a palm scratching the back of his head. He wore his favorite helmet and climbed on his bike. Switching it on, he rode his bike around town with the wind touching his face. The city was peaceful alright with the Kabuki people here and there. He saw many faces of familiar people, from Shinpachi's sister walking with the Yagyuu leader with a monkey on her shoulder looking at the gorilla hiding in a corner with another maniac right beside him; that shabby looking man with shades glinting in the sunlight and selling out junks; a beautiful green haired robot walking with a small old bald man carrying tools, another green creature who was the exact opposite of beautiful with a single flower protruding from his temple, a man jumping around in a ninja suit with his eyes hidden on his long bangs carrying a pizza and the latest _Jump _and finally men in black uniform who were patrolling the area inside their car.

Yep, Gintoki thought with a sigh. This was Edo alright.

A peaceful place filled with monsters and idiots who manage to live together despite all the odds. Whoever said difference would be a hindrance to make them understand each other?

As far as Gintoki was concerned there was a hair thin difference between peace and war.

And that hair thin difference includes having a brain.

And having a brain is an important trait the Yorozuya leader always counted people to have. Yet some are not blessed with it. Poor Zura.

Just as his thoughts crossed that of the Jouishishi leader, he drove across a familiar ramen restaurant where the door suddenly opened and out came a man carrying a ramen delivery box—

_*crash*_

The next thing, we see the silver haired samurai sitting down the ground with noodles all over his hair. Across him and also on the ground with his black hair greased with the noodle's sauce was none other than—

"Are you really a devil," Gintoki muttered sounding bemused, "Zura?"

In the next second we find the two old Jouishishi men sitting together inside the ramen shop while a beautiful girl behind the counter served them with a hot bowl.

"I'll have to give it to you, Zura," the silver haired samurai was saying with a smirk, "you really know where to go and stay right after that havoc you caused."

"What are you talking about?" Katsura answered with eyes closed as he took his chopsticks gently, "It so happens that I needed another job and Ikumatsu-dono has gracefully offered me some."

"That's the point isn't?"Gintoki added slyly, "you've been staying here since when—so how is it going? Did you finally ******!?"

The silver haired samurai found two chopsticks sticking out of his nose. Raising an eyebrow, he gave a mighty blow on the nose and turned to eat his ramen.

"You're being secretive now, are you? After all these years you're now keeping things like this, huh? What are you? Some teenager who's in love and shy to admit it? Come to think of it you've always been the shy type. But coming down here so aggressively, I knew you've change somehow or another."

In the next beat the Yorozuya leader found an empty bowl at the top of his head.

"Stop your nonsense," Katsura said with a side look at him, "you really have no shame. I came here because I had no other place to go. Once out of the Shimura dojo, I realized that as a wanted man—and a known dead man at that—I knew it was not good to come out in public. So I had to keep myself here hidden until I contacted the other members of my faction."

"Uh?" Gintoki blinked as he tried to recall, "I remembered you have more than a hundred men. Just imagining you leading them make me somewhat unsettled. But I can't believe they did not wreck havoc the city after your rumoured death."

"No, Elizabeth has made sure to inform them that I'm alive."

"Heh? So he's really the leader on the shadow, huh? But if you were planning to hide out here, why didn't you just stay at Shinpachi's house."

"Shinpachi-dono's been truly generous," the samurai closed his eyes, "I cannot burden him anymore of my situation. Especially not after he closed that door just when I was relieving myself."

"Uh?" Gintoki's dead pan eyes glinted a little, "what do you mean?"

"I meant nothing."

"Do you mean to say you didn't really leave the house because of some sensitive reason? You idiot—you were just pissing outside the garden then?!"

"Not entirely. I was also gazing at the moon back then when I heard Shinpachi-kun said out loud that I really left without a word."

"So because you felt ashamed of knocking on the door after his statement you just decided to get drifted all the way here, huh?! What are you—a brainless cat? No—cats would be insulted to be compared to you!"

"Speaking of which, I did see a cat also standing by the veranda _watching the moon—"_

_"Like I care— bokke!"_ Gintoki smacked his face and sighed, "You're really something. No, you having no brain is really something. So then what? What are you planning from here on?"

Katsura closed his eyes.

"I'll bid my time for awhile... until I can get up again... as far as I can tell, this place calms me down." And he looked at the kitchen to where the smell of ramen was coming from.

"Hmm..." the silver haired samurai eyed his friend from the corner of his mouth as he slurped the leftover noodle falling down from his hair. "You're not daydreaming of the ramen, are you? Well... as far as I can tell you look quite suitable here."

Katsura looked up at the man sitting beside him who continued—

"A peaceful place, don't you think? Isn't it about time for you to settle down? You're not getting any younger, Zura. You're at the age where you should stop making people worry. Besides... I don't think our dead comrades would blame you if you choose to stop the battle."

There was a long silence that followed the silver haired samurai's statement. A long silence that made Katsura to stare into a space and into the lady working by the kitchen stove.

"I don't really get what you mean..."

"Hell you don't..."

"Then if I ask you... why won't _you_ settle down?"

It was Gintoki's time to be silent that ended up him scratching his head.

"I _am_ settled down compared to you and your jumpy brain cells, Zura."

"Then that's settled." the long haired samurai said as he continued staring ahead, "One can't ask for many things too greedily. I do not think this kind of life would suit me—not until I see Edo, the Bakufu and the people all working together to achieve a real nation's goal. I cannot settle down until that battle is over... for the future."

Gintoki glanced at the black haired samurai and then closed his eyes with a small smile.

Moments later, we see the silver haired samurai opening the ramen shop's door and bumping to a white costume with hairy legs standing outside it. Blinking, Gintoki stared at the amanto and then walked pass it with a tap at the amanto's shoulder.

"You sure have it tough, don't you?" he whispered with a small smile, "with that idiot around."

Elizabeth didn't respond but quietly entered the ramen shop and closed the door with a shut.

* * *

When Gintoki returned home after a quarter of an hour, he was surprised to be met by Shinpachi on the doorway. The megane boy immediately clung on his arm looking urgent.

"What is it, Patsu?" the silver haired samurai made a face as he was dragged inside the house, "oi, oi, don't tell me your sister caught you doing naughty things, huh? I told you always do that without a soul around."

"What are you blabbering about, Gin-san! We have a customer!"

At once, the Yorozuya leader's eyes sparkled.

"Customer?" and he immediately looked toward the person sitting across Kagura on their sofa. The moment his eyes fell on her, he was awed by her presence and also—_struck._ For it was none other than his favorite weather reporter—_Ketsuno Anna._

He could barely speak her name, let alone continue walking toward the sofa she was sitting by that he accidentally sat on Kagura who pushed him butt first away with her strength.

"Is everything all right?" Ketsuno Ana asked gently to the Yorozuya members.

"O-ofcourse," Gintoki nervously said with a smile twitching at the side of his mouth, "I-it's Ketsuno Ana-san again, huh? It's you again, huh?"

"Yes," the lady reporter smiled so nicely it made Gintoki's heart swell.

"So?" the Yorozuya leader continued as the two kids found place beside him, "w-what can we do for you? We'll definitely do everything for you as long as you don't send people to cut out my *alls again."

Ketsuno Ana produced a picture from her bag.

"Well, I was hoping if you could help me find this person."

"Of course!" Gintoki answered at once as he took the picture and immediately looked at it, "we'll find any one you want us to find be him in the other side or a devil himself—!"

Then Gintoki's face darkened. Shinpachi and Kagura peered at the picture as well and their eyes rounded in recognition.

"Hey, that's—!?" they said in chorus.

"You know him, right? Shinpachi-kun?" Ketsuno Ana flashed him another smile as Gintoki let go of the photo which fell back on the table.

And the face of Katsura Kotarou is seen on the picture, staring at them with his straight expression.

"Huh? Why's Zura's picture there?" Kagura wanted to know, "did weather reporter-san become member of the police?"

"Ketsuno-san," Shinpachi said as he too stared at the picture, "w-why are you looking for Katsura-san at times like this? You know there's a rumor that he's dead, right?"

The lady reporter took the photo on her hands and held it for awhile. Then she smiled.

"I don't think he's dead."

"But why would you want to find him?"

"W-well... I'd like to thank him for the last time... and also..."

Gintoki's eyes darkened even more, especially when they noticed her reddening face.

"K-Ketsuno-san... you don't mean...?" Shinpachi blinked several times before finally seeing the weather reporter blushing and smiling shyly.

Destroying Gintoki's fantasy with thunder strikes and dark background.

As the lady reporter bid them farewell with Katsura's photo left on the table, the Yorozuyas all stared at it with complete silence.

"W-who would have thought...?" the megane boy smiled awkwardly, "I mean—Katsura-san... I mean yeah, he's cool and all and good looking... and all..."

"But he's still an idiot," Kagura shrugged her shoulders, "lady reporter must've been too shaken by what nearly happened to her that she's gotten blind."

"Well, speaking of shaken..." Shinpachi turned to the Yorozuya leader who hasn't moved an inch from where he was sitting, "here's a perfect example of someone definitely shaken to the core."

"Gin-chan, you're—w-where are you going?"

For the silver haired samurai has suddenly stood up and walked toward their cabinet and took a long, brown rope.

"Can't you tell?" he looked back at them darkly with a sudden noose at hand, "_I'm gonna kill myself!"_

"O-oi! That's not a good joke, Gin-san!"

"Ahhh! Gin-chan's killing himself, Shinpachi!"

"Let go of me, you idiots! I'll kill myself! Let go! I'd better be off to heaven than see Zura settle down with my Ketsuno Ana!"

"Whoever said he'll settle down!? Come to think of it—YOU SETTLE DOWN!"

"Ahh! He's putting it on his head, Shinpachi!"

"Quick—Kagura-chan! Go grab it away from him—!"

"He's tied it on the ceiling, Shinpachi!"

"Somebody stop him!"

The door of the Yorozuya quarter suddenly banged open and in came—

"What's going on here?" Katsura Kotarou looked at the commotion in front of him and again saw—the same image he had seen before—of the silver haired samurai trying to get his head on the noose with two children clinging on his legs.

"Uhh..." Gintoki blinked, "Zura?"

The Joui leader's eyes sparkled.

And then like what he did the last time—joined in the clinging and collided with the other Yorozuya's shouting—"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, GINTOKI!?"_

Before anyone else could speak there was another blast on the door—

"What now!?" Gintoki shouted over the heads as he saw above the smokes the familiar brown head of Okita Sogo and the black hair of Hijikata Toushiro.

"Tse," the Vice Chief of the Shinsengumi muttered, "I knew it'd be too good to be true for you to die, Katsura."

"Oi!" the silver haired samurai shouted, "_You're destroying my house again!"_

Okita Sogo raised his bazooka above his shoulder as the Joui leader turned to escape and said in his usual drawling and bored voice—

"Well... _sayonara."_

And the whole placed exploded with a loud bang with the Yorozuya leader shouting at the top of his lungs with Katsura Kotarou jumping up and about and the two younger Yorozuyas clinging on the silver haired samurai's waist.

It was just another day at the Yorozuya household.

* * *

**~THE END~**

_There's so many things I want to say. Especially my love for Gintama universe. _

_I love the Joui Patriots. I love the Yorozuyas. I love the intense battles and history behind it!_

_I even love those crazy antics and plot lines no matter how bizarre they are!_

_I'm just glad I stumbled upon this craziness. I actually can't think of the old me without Gintama!_

_I'll be cheering it up in the current manga too! _

_Thank you for all of you whose also along side me loving Gin-chan and everyone else!_

_So then just as Okita-kun said! "Sayonara!"_

_For now._

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
